Gods and Monsters
by thesentimentalist
Summary: Is is possible to continuously collide paths with someone and it not be Fate? Dean and Sam Winchester are hunters who aren't usually in the business of protecting the hunted. That is until they meet two sisters and the Winchester brothers' lives change forever. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: Here is the first chapter of my new story. This chapter doesn't follow (nor does it ****_not_**** follow) the Supernatural storyline. Set around season 3 after Dean makes a deal with a demon to save Sam and has only one year left to live. Enjoy!**

Dean shook his head, trying to regain consciousness. In that moment, all he could focus on with how badly his head ached. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of what looked to be a basement, he gently touched the back of his head with his right hand. He didn't even have to look at his palm to know that he was bleeding.

"Shit," he murmured. His body was slowly beginning to betray him as he realized the extent of his injuries. Not only was he knocked out by some blunt force trauma to the back of the head, but also his left knee was sore, making it difficult to stand.

He could hear water drops hit the concrete floor under him. _Stupid leak_, he thought. As he touched the wall next to him, he realized how cold the room was. He was relieved he still had his jacket.

_Quick_, he thought, _How did I get here?_ Then his mind played back the events of him and Sam looking for a demon, Camio. _Camio_, Dean thought. The demon must have had one of his minions come at him from behind. After looking for the demon for two months, the demon was one step of them.

"Hi," a soft voice greeted.

Dean turned his head and saw two girls, one who couldn't be eighteen and another girl in her early twenties. He couldn't help but to think that the older of the sisters looked somewhat familiar, but he didn't give it another thought. Both had dark hair, the older girl's hair was tied in a braid that reached her elbow with lose strands of hair framing her face. The younger girl's hair flowed freely, a little past her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" The same girl, the younger of the two, asked.

Dean pushed himself off the wall he had used to support himself. "I'm fine." He looked at the younger girl and then to the older one.  
"I'm Dean."

"I'm Hayley, and this is my sister, Lana."

Dean walked closer to the sisters, but the older sister, Lana, moved in front of Hayley. "How did you get here?"

Dean shrugged. "I was knocked out."

Lana seemed skeptical but nodded.

"How long have you been here?"

"Two days," Lana answered.

How had Dean not known that two girls were involved in this case? Did no one report them missing? "This probably won't make you feel any better, but I'm here to rescue you."

Lana laughed sadly to herself as she sat back down. Her golden brown eyes shifted from Dean to her sister as Hayley spoke.

Hayley smiled sweetly. "I have the upmost confidence that you will."

"How?" Lana asked. "How exactly are you going to save us?"

"My brother will be looking for me. He'll find us."

Lana pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I hope he finds us before Camio gets bored with keeping us as pets."

"Ca… Camio?" Dean repeated.

"The high president of hell, Camio commands 30 legions. He is wisest occupant of hell. And he can communicate with animals," Lana said matter-of-factly, although her tone projected boredom.

Hayley rubbed her arm in reference to the last bit Lana mentioned. Dean looked at the younger sister and noticed that she sporting a pretty bad bite that wasn't healing properly.

"How do you know that?"

Lana's eyes narrowed as she got back to her feet. "How are you not freaking out?" She paused as she grabbed Hayley by her good arm and pulled her backwards. "Who are you?"

Hayley looked at Lana peacefully. "He's a hunter." She looked back at Dean. "Right?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I saw your anti-possession tattoo while you were unconscious." She slipped out her brown boot and gestured to the same tattoo she had on top of her foot.

"So what? You girls are hunters?"

"No," Lana responded quickly.

"How do you know about all this?"

"Our dad was a hunter," Hayley said as she slipped on her boot.

"Hayley," Lana snapped.

"We have to trust someone," she said softly. "We can't keep doing this on our own."

"Doing what?" Dean asked.

Suddenly, the three heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Lana gently moved Hayley behind her. "Don't say anything," she said.

Hayley nodded.

Dean moved closer to the girls and immediately reached for his gun. It wasn't there. _Of course it's gone_, he thought knowing that his captures would have checked him for all weapons prior to throwing him into the basement.

Two men immerged from the shadows, both of which had blackened eyes. Unlike most demons Dean had came into contact with, these two men were dressed in four piece suits.

"Dean Winchester," one of them said. "Don't believe we've had the pleasure before."

Lana looked at him, which Dean noticed. Apparently, she had heard of him.

"Pleasure is all yours," Dean replied. He looked at the other demon. "So, why am I here?"

"You were getting too close to our boss. He doesn't like being tailed so closely."

"Why not kill me?"

He shrugged. "Orders were specific to bring you here alive." He looked at the sisters. "However, the boss is getting tired of you girls not cooperating."

Lana shrugged. "Oh well."

"He thought your attitude wouldn't have changed." The bigger one said, "Alright, Marcus, grab the little one."

Lana held her ground. "You won't touch her."

"I won't," the bigger demon said. "But Marcus here… well you see, his meatsuit has a thing for girls and it has influenced him. True, your sister may be a little old for Marcus' meatsuit's liking, but I'm sure he'll still find some way to entertain himself with her."

Lana shook her head. "Don't you come near her."

Marcus, as he was called, approached the sisters. "She doesn't want me to, Leroy," he smiled.

Leroy chuckled to himself. "All the more fun, am I right?"

Lana shoved Marcus away from Hayley, to which Marcus backhanded Lana. She hit the floor with a thud.

"Lana!" Hayley gasped.

Dean's muscles tensed as he realized that a fight was about to erupt.

Leroy had predicted as much. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the Winchester brother. "Don't even think about it."

While the demon was focusing on Dean, Lana took this as an opportunity to charge him. With ease, the demon grabbed Lana by her throat and threw her to the floor. One of his hands remained around her throat while his other hand still held the gun aimed at Dean.

Leroy laughed. "Really?"

Lana struggled under his grasp and screamed once Marcus had wrapped his arms around Hayley. "Stop!" She yelled, which only came out of a soft whisper.

Leroy let go of her neck long enough to turn her on her stomach. "Now you can watch." He had her gripped by her hair, jerking her head up.

"Let's pause here," Dean said. "There's no reason for this to go down."

"Lana…" Hayley whimpered.

"Stop, just stop!" Lana pleaded.

Marcus was running his right hand down Hayley's face, watching her squirm under his touch. "She's so soft." He looked at Leroy. "Can I wear her?"

"Don't fucking touch her!" Lana yelled as she was able to maneuver herself from Marcus's grasp.

While Leroy was focusing on Lana, Dean took his opportunity to charge the larger demon. As Leroy aimed the gun at him, Dean shoved his arm up in the air and kneed him in the stomach.

Lana elbowed Marcus across the face and then kneed him in his groin.

Lana grabbed Hayley's hand and was pulling her away while Dean was wrestling with Leroy. Once Lana pulled Hayley ahead of her, the two were frantically trying to make their way up the stairs.

Lana had gotten up three steps before Marcus grabbed her feet, jerking her down. The side of her forehead collided with one of the steps, making her black out for a split second. Rubbing her forehead and still dazed, Marcus pulled Lana to her feet. She leaned against him trying to steady herself.

Leroy was able to free himself from Dean's grip. In a swift motion, he had punched Dean, his fist colliding with Dean's cheek in such an extreme force, the sound made Lana nauseous.

Marcus pulled out a dagger and held it against Lana's neck, lightly pushing the blade into his skin.

"Run!" Lana yelled to her sister. "Now!"

"You run and this will go straight through her throat," Marcus spat.

"Just go!"

Hayley shook her head. "I can't leave you."

Dean picked himself up off the floor and squared off with Leroy again.

"Damnit, Hayley, run!"

Instead of responding, Hayley walked down the steps and stood in front of Marcus and Lana. Marcus nicked Lana's neck before throwing her down.

Lana grabbed the side of her neck and stumbled to her feet. She watched helplessly as Marcus led Hayley up the stairs, Leroy right behind them.

Lana fell to her knees and buried her face into her hands, both ridden with blood.

Dean made his way to Lana and knelt down beside her. "We're going to get out of here."

Lana looked at him, blood running from her forehead and her neck. All she could do was nod.

Dean ripped a piece of his t-shirt off and pressed it against the wound on her neck.

"I'm fine," she assured shrugging his hand away from her.

The two remained silent, Dean leaning against the wall and Lana sitting on the floor. Dean scanned his surroundings, hoping to find a way to get out, but the basement was so secure that it looked like it could have been a bomb shelter. He couldn't help but to smirk at the irony; instead of keeping something out, they were trapped inside.

"So you're _the _Dean Winchester?" Lana asked, breaking Dean's concentration.

"Looks like."

She nodded. "Our dads hunted together."

This caught Dean's attention. "How do you know?"

"I met John a few times. I was just a kid the first time. Hayley wasn't even born yet." She paused. "The second time… he looked after Hayley and me for a few days while my dad got over my mom's death. He talked about you and your brother and how lucky Hayley and I were to have each other."

Dean let out a breath. "Hm," he said. If she had told him this six or seven years ago, he would have been surprised. But now, nothing surprises him when it comes to his dad. John Winchester was a man of many secrets and Dean had only begun to hit the top of the iceberg. "Sorry about your mom… was it supernatural?"

She nodded.

"And your dad?"

Lana nodded once again. She looked at Dean. "I was sorry to hear about your dad. He was always so nice to us… especially to Hayley."

"It's a shame that I know about him now that he's gone than I did when he was alive."

"I think that's how every child feels about her dead parent," she said softly.

Dean looked down at his hands, not knowing what else to say. He looked at her and for the first time since being trapped in this basement, he saw her. She was scared, but strong. Her high cheekbones were prominent, even in the dark lighting. For some reason, that made Dean think that she looked like a warrior. Strands of hair clung to her dirt stained face.

She looked at the ceiling. "We have to get her out of here."

"We will."

Lana leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. "Where's that brother of yours?"

Dean sat next to Lana. "I wish I knew."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean," Lana said softly as she shook him awake.

Dean's eyes fluttered opened and looked up at Lana's face. The blood on her forehead was now dried and clumped. Dean sat up and looked at the plate of food next to him.

"Think it's safe?" Lana asked.

"Yeah. Demons don't really have a record of poisoning their hostages."

Lana eyed the two bowls of soup suspiciously as she toyed with the wrapper of one of the water bottles.

"Have you eaten since you got here?"

She shook her head. "Going on day three now."

Dean took the bowl into his hands. "You should." He took a sip from the bowl.

"I'm going to wait for Hayley." Lana took off the top of the water bottle and gulped down the liquid.

Dean wanted to remind her that they didn't know how long Hayley would be upstairs, but he used his better judgment and remained silent.

Moments later, the two heard the basement door open and close. A set of feet was heard walking down the steps. Lana stayed put, assuming it was Leroy bringing something else to them. She didn't have the energy to fight or argue.

Hayley emerged from the shadows and looked at Dean and Hayley.

"Hayley!" Lana all but yelled as she stumbled to her feet and rushed to her sister. Lana held Hayley in her arms. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" She asked as she pulled her sister arm's length away so that she could look her over.

"No, they didn't touch me."

Lana looked her over and when she didn't see a scratch on her, just the infected bite, she nodded. "What happened?"

"They just asked me questions."

Lana wanted to know what kind, but she was weary for Dean to hear the answers, so she just smiled and brought her sister back into her arms. "I'm so sorry they took you."

Hayley held onto her sister. "We need to get out of here… and fast."

Dean was now to his feet. "I'll think of something."

Lana, ignoring Dean, ushered Hayley to the soup. "Sit, eat."

Hayley sat down with her legs crossed and did as Lana had asked. "What about you?"

"I already ate," she lied.

Lana and Dean exchanged looks, but Dean didn't say anything.

Hayley barely had time to finish her soup before Marcus and Leroy made their presence known again. "Apparently, the young one is too valuable to hurt, Marcus," Leroy said to Marcus, pretending as if Dean and the two sisters weren't there.

Marcus shrugged. "I could still have fun with her." Marcus looked at Lana. "Would you like that?"

"Bite me," Lana said, her eyes narrowed and chin down.

"You better calm down, little girl."

"Or what?" Lana asked. "Big bad monster going to beat up little ole' me?"

Dean realized that she was taunting them, but he couldn't figure out why.

Marcus stepped closer.

"What? Both of you don't want a taste of this? Who knows, I may like it."

Leroy grinned and he too stepped forward.

"Got ya, assholes," Lana smiled victoriously.

Until then, neither the demons nor Dean had noticed the devil's trap that was lightly painted with what looked like blood on the floor. She must have done it while Dean was sleeping.

They let out a string of curse, only which made Lana's smile grow more. She grabbed her sister's arm. "We need to get out of here." She looked at Dean. "You coming?"

"Yeah," he answered. He took the lead going up the stairs. "How many more are there?" He asked.

"We've seen at least five more," Lana answered. "I think they work in shifts, though."

"And their boss… are you sure it's Camio?"

"Yes," Lana answered.

Lana turned around to look at Hayley. She grabbed Dean's arm to get his attention. "She isn't going to be conscious much longer. That bite on her arm is infected."

Dean nodded. "We'll get her out of here."

Lana held onto Hayley, grabbing her by her waist as they shuffled through the hallway. Dean stopped and held his arm out, motioning for them to do the same. He put his fingers to his lips. Lana nodded.

Dean looked in the doorway to see, what he presumed was two other demons. They were sitting down at a table reading a newspaper. Dean quickly stepped past the doorway and stood still for a second, ensuring if they did happen to hear him, they wouldn't catch Lana or Hayley walking past the doorway.

Lana followed Dean's lead and popped her head in the doorway. The demons were still clueless. She moved Hayley in front of her and passed the seventeen-year-old girl off to Dean. Dean took her in his arms and made sure she was steady before he propped her against the wall.

Lana waited for Dean's signal for her to pass by the doorway. Once all three of them were on the other side of it, Lana started to feel relieved. They were actually going to get out of this alive. Dean was still holding Hayley up, mainly because Lana couldn't muster up enough strength to carry her through the house quietly.

Dean looked outside the window next to the front door. He nodded, signaling that they were in the clear. None of them knew where they were, but all they had to do was get out of the house and hide in the darkness to be free.

Dean noticed that Hayley was now keeping herself up. This made him comfortable enough to open the door. Lana looked behind them as Dean steps outside, planting his right foot firmly on the front porch. He looks back at her, to whom she nods in response- still all clear.

The moment Lana turns her body preparing to step down onto the porch, she feels her hair being pulled and she is jerked down onto the ground. A whimper escapes her lips, causing Dean to turn around.

A few feet from Dean, a man with blackened eyes is standing over Lana. Lana tries to lift her head, but one of his feet is purposely stationed on her hair. She grabs his foot in attempt to push him off.

Dean grabs the coat rack next to the door and charges the demon. The moment the man's foot is knocked away from her, Lana struggles to her feet to retrieve the iron fire poker propped against the fireplace.

Dean has the demon pinned against the wall, using the coatrack to secure him. The coatrack is planted firmly against the demon's neck, Dean pushing harder with every second.

Lana moves quickly to the demon and doesn't hesitate to plunge the fire poke into one of its eye sockets. The sudden movement and lack of nutrients over the past few days make Lana stumble to her side. Dean drops the coatrack and catches her. She looks up at him and nods an apology. Without saying a word, he helps her to her feet.

"Guys," Hayley whispers from the doorway.

Dean retrieves the fire poke from the demon's eye socket. "Let's move."

The three hurried out the door and through the yard.

Hayley could fill the thorns cut through her thin knee length dress. The complete darkness surrounded them in this moonless evening.

"Which way?" Dean asked as they pushed their way through the woods.

Lana shrugged, even though she knew Dean wouldn't be able to see her gesture. She could barely think of anything with the immense pain she feels creeping throughout her chest. Mustering up enough strength to say _I don't know_ didn't seem worth it to her. Her breath has become haggard and she begins to see darkness spreading from the corner of her eyes. She stops suddenly and falls into a tree.

"Lana!" Hayley whispers huskily. "Lana, we have to keep going."

Lana gripped the back of her head and pulled her hand away. Even in the darkness, Dean could see the blood that now covered her palm. She must have slammed her head harder against the floor than he had thought. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would black out.

"Go," she urges them. "I'll be right behind you."

Hayley shook her head. "Just walk."

Lana's eyes grew heavy as she fought off the feeling to vomit. "I can't go fast enough. You go." Her back slides down the tree as her knees give out.

Dean kneeled down beside her and gently slapped the side of her face. "Stay with us."

Lana allowed her eyes to close. She convinced herself that it would only be for a brief moment, just until the fuzziness went away. Not eating for three days with barely any water was finally taking its toll on her, and at the worst possible time. She knew couldn't win this battle, so instead of fighting any longer, she surrounded to the darkness.

Dean grabbed her limp body and threw her over his shoulder. He handed Hayley the fire poke. "I'm going to need you to run. Can you do that?"

She nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Lana's eyes fluttered open. She was nauseously dizzy; she had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the dark room before she could bring herself to sit up. After scanning her surroundings, she realized that she was alone in a motel room.

The dark curtains were pulled back, but she could still see the sun peering from behind. To her right, there was another queen size bed still made.

As she was trying to recall what happened to her last night, she heard the doorknob jiggle. Alarmed, she rolled off the bed to hide herself. The dust ruffle was high enough so that she could see straight under the bed to the door. The door opened and a pair of dark brown boots stood in the frame.

"Lana?" An unfamiliar voice called.

Not having anywhere to hide, she carefully got to her feet, pulling herself up on the bed. She looked at the man standing before her. A few strands of his brown hair fell into his face, which he brushed to the side out of habit. He was tall, she noted.

"Lana, you're safe." He said lowering himself slightly

"How do you know my name? Where is my sister?"

"I'm Sam, Dean's brother. Dean took your sister back to your hotel to get some of your things."

Lana bit her bottom lip. His story sounded legit, but she didn't know him, therefore she couldn't trust him. Hell, she didn't trust 99.9 percent of the people that she did know.

"I need to call her," she finally said, her voice shaking.

Sam reached for his cell phone. Lana stepped back; she was obviously worried he would pull a gun on her. Sam put his hands up slowly. "I'm getting my phone."

Lana nodded, but continued to watch him with caution.

Sam retrieved his phone, only this time, more slowly. He put the phone on the bed and stepped away.

Lana leaned over to get the device without taking her eyes off him.

"Dean's number is already up."

She hit the green button to dial and put the phone to her ear.

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

"Dean?"

"Lana? You're up?"

"I need to speak to Hayley."

Seconds later, Hayley's voice was coming through the phone.

"Oh Christ," Lana whispered. "Are you alright? How's your arm?"

Sam stayed put as he listened to the one side conversation.

"A hospital?" Lana asked. "You used that one insurance card, right?" Lana's eyes shifted from Sam to the door and back to Sam. "Alright. Hurry back. We need to move." Lana ended the call and tossed the phone to Sam. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He looked nervously to the door. "You're free to leave."

Lana cleared her throat. "I'll wait for Hayley. "

The next ten minutes passed in uncomfortable silence as Sam and Lana sat in chairs on opposite sides of the room. Sam rested his right ankle on his left knee and leaned back while Lana sat on the edge of the desk chair, clearly nervous. Nothing would put her at ease until her sister walked through that door safe and sound.

The door swung open, causing Lana to all but jump to her feet. Hayley walked through the doorway first, followed by Dean. Lana nodded at Dean, showing her gratitude as she brought Hayley into her arms.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hayley assured.

Lana scanned over her younger sister but nodded. "Have all your stuff?"

"Yeah," Dean answered. "Packed it in your truck."

"Then we'll be on our way," Lana replied.

"Actually," Hayley started, her voice small. "I thought we could stick around here for a day or two. Just until you feel better."

Lana looked almost insulted. The idea that her little sister thought that she couldn't properly take care of her was enraging. "I don't think so."

"Give it some thought," Sam said. "You were in pretty bad shape."

"I've been worst," Lana promised. "Besides, we need to keep moving."

"Why?" Dean asked. "Why is it so important?"

Lana and Hayley exchanged looks. Lana realized that Hayley hadn't told Dean much, if anything at all. She smiled on the inside; the girl was finally beginning to understand that anyone could be a threat.

"I don't see how that matters."

"We can help," Sam pointed out.

Lana knew that she and Hayley weren't going to get out of them with out at least some sort of explanation. "My ex," Lana started. "We ended on bad terms."

"He's following you guys cross country?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. He's a real asshole. Hence the reason why we're using our dad's hunter traveling tips; it's almost impossible to track."

"And Camio?" Dean asked.

Lana shrugged. "Wrong place wrong time."

"If your in some kind of trouble…." Sam started.

"We're not. At least not of the supernatural kind," Lana quickly said. "Thanks for your help."

Hayley smiled meekly at Dean and then Sam. "Maybe we'll run into you sometime soon."

Sam smiled back, but didn't say anything.

Lana led Hayley out of the hotel room, only releasing her hand from Hayley's back when she opened the passenger side door to Lana's truck. Lana turned her head to the side to see Dean and Sam watching them from the doorway. By the time she had hopped in the driver's seat, Dean had walked into the room, leaving Sam still in the doorframe.

Lana looked down at the steering wheel, her mind racing. She couldn't leave it like that, not with them owing the Winchester brothers so gravely.

"Lana?"

"Damn it," Lana murmured as she reached her hand underneath her seat. "Stay in the truck, yeah?" Lana said to Hayley, counting out ten hundreds from the wad of cash she just retrieved.

Hayley nodded.

Lana didn't bother to close the truck door once she stepped out; instead she quickly made her way to the brothers' door.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked, sparking Dean's interest.

"Here," Lana said plainly as she held the bills of cash in between her right index and ring finger.

"I don't understand," Sam replied.

"Take it. I don't like being in anyone's debt."

Dean looked over Sam's shoulder. "We're not in this business to take money from chicks we save," Dean said. "But maybe we should be," he added once he saw the amount of cash that she was offering them.

"Good, then it's settled," Lana said putting the money in Dean's hand. "We square?"

Sam nodded, still not wanting to take the cash.

"Awesome. See you boys some other time."

Lana walked back to her truck feeling satisfied and confident in her decision. Neither Hayley nor Lana said a word. That is until they had gotten a few miles down the road.

"Why couldn't we have stayed for a night or two?" Hayley asked her sister as she stared straight ahead.

Lana glanced to her right and let out a deep breath. The windows were rolled down since the AC was on the fritzes, causing Hayley's hair to whip around her face. Lana couldn't help but notice how much she looked like their mother in that moment. She always thought that having Hayley around was way better than having a picture of their mother.

"Why would we?" She finally responded.

"We need help."

"No, we don't. What we need is to keep moving." Lana's voice was aggregated. She didn't mean to come across so pissed, but Lana needed Hayley to know that this – their life – wasn't a game. It would only take a false move, in this case, trusting the wrong person to get them both killed. Or worst.

"You mean that I need to keep moving and you have to protect me?"

"No one is making me do this, Hails, okay? There is nowhere else I rather be."

Hayley pulled her knees to her chest and turned her eyes to the trees passing by them. She felt guilty for the last few days' occurrences. "You were hurt… badly. We should have stayed. The Winchesters could help. That's what they do."

Lana pulled over the side of the road for emphasis. Gravel flung underneath the truck and around the tires. Hayley closed her eyes tightly to prevent her eyes from stinging from the dirt that was whirling around the windows.

"The Winchesters are not our allies, do you understand?" Lana asked as she turned her body towards her sister. "We don't know them. They can't be trusted."

"But dad said-"

"Dad didn't have all the answers. And I understand why you want to trust someone… it gets lonely on the road."

"I'm not lonely," Hayley said quickly.

Lana realized that she was talking about herself. She was the one who was lonely. Sure, she had her sister and she would lay down her own life or take someone else's for her. Sometimes, though, Lana craved another type of connection.

"All I'm saying is that I know you miss your friends. As soon as we figure out how to hide you from Camio permanently or kill him, we can have that life again."

Hayley smiled. Although she felt that her older sister could be controlling, she knew that Lana only had her best interest at heart. Lana had already gone above and beyond so many times that she couldn't doubt her.

"I know you'll figure it out," Hayley said both confidently and proudly.

Lana smiled back and let her foot off the brake. "Hell yeah I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ****_Supernatural _****characters. **

**Also, I don't own the song "Gods and Monsters" that is being used in the chapter from Lana Del Rey's ****_Born to Die_**** Album. **

Dean and Sam Winchester were on a new case. This time, they ended up in a small town in Virginia. Bobby had sent them the information in an email the night before. Sam was busy going over the details while Dean drove, mouthing words to Led Zeppelin songs.

It had been almost a month since the brothers had seen Lana and Hayley, and almost as long since they had spoken about them to one another. Sam asked Bobby if he knew anything about the girls, which Bobby said that he would look into it. Sam had a bad feeling about the sisters going off on their own, but as Dean pointed out, they seemed to be perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

Dean, however, hadn't given the girls a second thought. That is until just a few nights ago when he had a dream about them, Lana in particular. The three of them had been held captive together, faced certain death and escaped it. Surely, he was allowed an allotted dream about that once or twice.

"Seems like an open and shut case," Sam said optimistically, snapping Dean out of his concentration. "Just an every day haunting type deal."

"Dig up a body and burn some bones, hm?"

Sam nodded. "Pretty much."

"We should find a place to crash and start fresh in the morning," Dean suggested. After nearly fourteen hours of driving, the older Winchester brother had had his fill of adventure for the day.

Sam eagerly agreed. He wanted nothing more than a shower and a cold beer, both of which he could almost taste as they pulled into the first motel they came across.

Just as the duo had done hundreds of times before, Dean made accommodations for one room with two queen-sized beds while Sam unpacked what they would need for the night.

Dean patted his brother on the back as he rejoined him at the Impala. "The manger told me that the bar across the street has some cute chick singing tonight," he said as he gestured to the hole in the wall shack across the two lanes of asphalt. "What do you say? Want to grab a beer?"

Sam smiled at Dean's inability to let a possible one-night stand slip through his fingers. "Sure."

Within moments of approaching the bar, Dean and Sam realized that something wasn't quite right. The bouncer, a big fellow, appeared to be nothing other than a vampire.

Immediately, Dean was on defense. He knew that this had to be a trap.

Sam, reading Dean's mind, pulled on Dean's shirt, catching his attention.

Dean looked beside the vamp to see a young girl selling, what looked to be like good luck charms.

The girl closed the tin box and looked up at the Winchesters coming closer to her. "Sam! Dean!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hayley?" Sam asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just a pit stop."

"To where?" Dean asked.

Hayley's smile vanished momentarily before she changed the subject. "Here," she said as she handed each of them a pendant.

"What's this?" Dean asked.

"It's the Excalibur amulet."

Sam looked at it and grinned. "That's pretty cool," he admitted.

Dean gave him a look.

"The lady of the lake gave King Arthur the Excalibur. She also gave him this pendant to lead him safely and victoriously through life," Hayley said. "So yeah, I'd say it's pretty cool."

Both brothers, not wanting to be rude, put the pendant in their pockets. "What's with Mr. Teethy here?"

Hayley looked at the vampire and then back at Dean. "He's a friend."

Dean's jaw clenched. "Really?"

"I know what you're thinking. But you don't have to worry about Jacob."

"I don't like this," Dean said to Sam, though clearly audible to Hayley.

"Jacob isn't going to cause any trouble, I promise," Hayley said, her eyes big and her voice calm.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before nodding. In that moment, what Hayley said made sense to them. The vampire looked to be under some sort of trance. Who were they to question it?

"I need a drink," Dean announced as he walked past Hayley.

"So where's your sister?" Sam asked.

"She's inside," Hayley answered as she and Sam followed Dean.

The bar was smoky and dim. Music bounced off the walls, causing an abrasive sound as soon as the brothers entered the building. Dean looked over his shoulder at the pathetic excuse for a stage to see the drummer in the corner, a bass player beside him, and the lead guitarist next to the girl vocalist.

The girl's dark hair matched the dark melody that engulfed Dean.

_"In the land of Gods and Monsters I was an Angel looking to get fucked hard. Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer. Life imitates art." _

Dean stepped closer, trying to see the singer's face, but was too enchanted with the slow movement of her hips as they swayed from side to side.

_"You got that medicine I need. Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please. I don't really wanna know what's good for me. God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'." _

The lyrics seemed to scream to him as he stood there. Next to Dean was a man hanging his arm on his girlfriend. It wasn't until the man bumped into Dean did he take his eyes away from her. And then he realized that this siren was none other than Lana Whitman.

"I see you found her," Hayley said over the music.

"Your sister sings?" Dean asked.

Hayley nodded, smiling.

"I really need that drink now."

Half an hour later, Lana was grabbing a drink of her own after her set. She leaned over the bar and nodded at the bartender, who immediately began making her usual. Hayley joined her as Sam and Dean watched their interaction from the corner of the bar.

Hayley smiled. Lana smiled and looked away, taking a sip of her drink. Since Hayley was facing away from the Winchester brothers, they watched the back of her head move side to side as Lana's facial expression changed. Her smile faded and she looked concerned. Scanning the room, she quickly spotted Dean and Sam.

Lana looked back at her sister and put her hand on of her shoulders before giving her a reassuring look. Drink in hand, Lana approached the brothers, Hayley on her heels.

Dean and Sam knew what a fake smile looked like and Lana embraced them with such. "Hi there, fellas."

"Awesome set," Sam commented.

"Thanks," Lana replied. "Hayley was telling me that a case brought you here."

Dean had one hand in his front jean pocket and the other holding a light draft beer. "Sure did. What about you?"

Lana shrugged. "The guys needed a vocalist and we were near by. I went to school with them."

"What about Jacob? Go to school with him too?" Dean asked.

"No," Lana answered, not missing a beat. "He owed my dad a favor or two so when we're in these parts, he keeps an extra set of eyes on Hayley."

"There's a lot wrong with that sentence."

"Well grammar was never really my thing," Lana said before slamming back her drink.

"That's not what I meant," Dean said.

"I think it's time for Hayley and I to get going." Lana turned to Hayley. "I'm going to settle out at the bar."

Dean watched as Lana walked away. He was about to follow her to question her more thoroughly when Hayley spoke up.

"If you need help with the case," she began. "I have a couple of pretty powerful charms that could help." She scribbled down her number on a bar napkin and handed it to Sam.

"Yeah, thanks."

She smiled. "Lana isn't a bad person," she said, feeling compelled to defend her sister. "She just likes her privacy."

Dean took a swig from his beer and nodded.

"Well I'll be sure to give you a call if we come to a stand still."

"Good. I'll see you guys around then," Hayley said before joining Lana at the door, who was motioning for her.

Dean watched them walk out and then took the bar napkin from Sam. "We're calling this kid tomorrow."

Sam looked questionably at his brother.

"There's something about them…" Dean said.

"You mean there's something about Lana?"

Now Dean was the one shot his brother a look.

"I heard you talking in your sleep the last couple nights… Lana's name may have made an appearance."

"That has nothing to do with this." When Dean knew that Sam wasn't buying it, he continued. "I don't know how to explain it, but there is something not entirely right with those girls, Sammy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CW's ****_Supernatural_****. **

The night of the show, Lana and Hayley returned to their hotel using a stolen credit card to pay for the night and prepared for bed. Neither one of them spoke as they went through their nightly rituals:

Lana cleaned and loaded all four of the guns they kept in their room, one underneath her pillow, one underneath her bed in arm's reach, one in the nightstand next to Hayley's side, and the other behind the window curtains. Since she had already kicked off her boots and stripped down to her black tank top, she tied her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Next, she pulled out a map (never using GPS for feared of being tracked) and mentally routed their next trip (never marking it with a pen for feared of being found).

Hayley didn't share her sister's paranoia; she pulled out her journal and conveyed the day's events. Already in a pair of cotton shorts and oversized shirt, Hayley then arranged her suitcase, preparing for the next day. Wanting to stay in town for another day, she was trying to find words to say to Lana to make them do just that. She joined Lana at the double sinks and began to brush her teeth as Lana did the same.

"Can we do laundry before we leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"We could set up shop too, ya know, for some extra dollars."

Lana rinsed off her toothbrush as she looked at her sister's reflection in the mirror. "Did you have a vision or something?"

Hayley acted like she had too much toothpaste in her mouth to respond.

"Hails…"

Hayley spit and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "No. I didn't. I haven't even had one in months."

"So why the urge to stick around?"

"I don't know. I like it here."

Lana knew she had a million reasons to say no, but Hayley never asked for anything. If her sister wanted to stay put for a couple more days, she couldn't find it in herself to deny her of that. "Fine, we'll stay for a day or two. But you have to be extra careful. The Winchesters are here and we don't need them looking into you."

"I know."

The next morning, true to her word, Lana gathered Hayley's as well as her own laundry while Hayley was still sleeping. Lana knew that her sister needed extra sleep, especially since they had been held hostage recently. She still blamed herself for letting them get caught and Lana told herself that she wasn't ever going to let that happen again. If it wasn't for the Winchesters, who knew how that could have ended.

Yawning to herself, Lana started the coffee on the counter of the small kitchenette. She sat on the counter with her laptop as the coffee brewed. Hoping to do some early morning research, Lana checked her emails and websites that hunters discretely used, all looking for any information she could find about Camio. Like most days, no luck.

"Fucking bastard," Lana cursed in her breath. Why was he so hard to find? She looked to her side, biting her bottom lip. Maybe she could tell the Winchesters. Maybe they could help. John use to help them, but that didn't turn out the way her father had expected.

"Morning already?" Hayley asked, still drowsy.

Lana couldn't help but smile at the lack of Hayley's enthusiasm. "Afraid so." Lana hopped down from the counter. "I'll make us some breakfast. I was thinking maybe a granola parfait?"

"Yes, please," Hayley smiled. Hayley knew that Lana blamed herself for a lot of things that she couldn't control. So, the least Hayley could do, she felt, was be cheerful and as pleasant as possible. Hayley knew that this isn't the life Lana wanted and she was determined to make their life on the road as normal and pleasurable as possible.

A few blocks over, Dean and Sam were also about to partake in breakfast. Except, of course, the brothers were at a dinner ordering pancakes and bacon as opposed to a fruit parfait.

"So the Johnson family thinks that their grandfather's ghost is haunting them. He was a mean drunk in life and what they're experiencing seems to be malicious in nature," Sam said summarizing the case to Dean.

"Do they have anything of grandpa's?"

Sam nodded. "They did. Some gun of his, but they sold it."

"What else could the spirit be attached to?"

Sam shrugged. "Dunno'. But the mom thinks that she's going crazy."

"Don't they all?"

"I suppose they do."

The server sat down their plates of food. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No ma'am. Thank you," Sam replied.

The server smiled and walked away, giving the brothers their privacy again.

Sam started to cut his eggs when he noticed that Dean had pulled out his laptop. "What are you doing?"

"Research."

"I think Bobby filled us in with all that he had."

"Not about the case," Dean answered as he took a bite out of a slice of bacon.

Sam sighed and leaned back. "Let me guess."

Dean ignored his brother.

"Why do you think that Lana and Hayley are hiding anything?"

"Their dad was a hunter. There is no way some asshole prick would follow them across country."

"I didn't really buy that story either, but that really isn't any of our business."

"You weren't in that basement. The demons… they wanted something with Hayley."

"If they were in trouble I'm sure that they would have asked for help. Didn't you say that they had known Dad?"

"I already went through dad's journal. I can't pinpoint the dates he was there." Dean took another bite of food. "You want to know the weird thing?"

Sam shrugged.

"The demons… they never once attacked Hayley."

"They wanted her unharmed…"

"But why?" Dean asked. "Why would Camio care about some random girl?"

"Unless she wasn't really that random."

Dean nodded. "Exactly."

"I guess we're working two cases in this town then."

Nearly five hours later, Lana and Hayley were folding their last load of laundry. The laundry mat, though clean enough, still had a certain aura of musk and an overwhelming smell of dirty socks.

"This will hold us over for another few months," Lana said with a smile.

"Or we could do laundry once a week and then we wouldn't have this problem."

"You're smart. How did you get this smart?"

Hayley laughed and shook her head. "I'll start loading these in the truck."

Lana placed the folded top in one of their five baskets of clothes. "I'll help."

"Lana… I think I'll be okay walking ten feet to the truck alone."

Lana knew her younger sister had a point. She couldn't act like Hayley was a defenseless kid. Sure, she wasn't going to let her go solo on a weekend trip anytime soon, but this she could do.

"You're right. Go ahead."

Lana watched as Hayley walked out the door with a basket in her hands. Lana continued to fold the remainder of the clothes before taking the last basket outside as well. There, next to her truck were Dean and Sam Winchester talking to Hayley.

Dean turned and looked at Lana. "Well if it isn't little miss rock star."

Lana rolled her eyes and brushed past the brothers. "Hi guys," she greeted as she leaned over to put the basket in the back seat.

Sam noticed Dean's wondering eyes, as they were focused on Lana's back end. Sam cleared his throat before continuing. "Hayley was saying how you guys decided to stick around. "

Lana shrugged. "For a day or so."

"Can we expect another show?" Dean asked.

Lana ran her right hand through her long and messily styled hair. "Afraid not."

"Dean and I were just about to grab some lunch. Would you guys like to join us?"

Lana and Hayley both responded at the same time:

"No thanks," Lana said.

"Sure," Hayley said.

Lana looked at Hayley before turning her gaze back to the brothers. "We still have some errands to run. Maybe another time." Lana closed the truck door. "I'm going to grab the rest of the laundry," she said to Hayley, avoiding any further possible conversation with the Winchester brothers.

To Lana's surprise, Dean followed Lana back into the laundry mat. "Need a hand?"

Lana handed him a basket, trying to be friendly so she didn't raise attention to herself or Hayley. "Thanks." Lana herself grabbed the last basket and turned to head towards the door. When Dean didn't move from where he was standing, Lana rested the basket on her right hip. "Something wrong?"

"No," Dean said. "I was just thinking that we could have dinner."

Lana couldn't help but to chuckle to herself. "Dinner?"

"Yeah. If you didn't trust yourself with just the two of us, I'm sure Sammy and Hayley would like to tag along."

Lana's smile was to one side, making her lips pout upwards. She hoped that she wasn't blushing, but it wasn't every day someone asked her out. Since her father died, she had made Hayley her top and only priority. That had only heightened since Camio discovered what her sister could do. Now with them constantly on the road, she never even gave someone that chance to ask her out. And there in front of her was Dean Winchester, inarguably handsome and so far from what she could tell a good enough guy.

Dean had hoped that he could get Lana alone and maybe she would let her guards down and open up to him about what was really going on. He knew there was more to these sisters than they were letting on, and he was going to use his best weapon: his charm. Of course, he found Lana attractive, he did, after all, possess a penis. So if anything happened, that would only be an added bonus. Besides, if Lana didn't talk, he was sure that Sammy could bat those lashes of his and get something out of Hayley.

Dean could tell that she was leaning towards a big 'no'; he had to step it up. "I don't really date. This lifestyle, it's nearly impossible. All the lying about what I do… it gets messy. So there's that. You already know, and I'm a pretty fun guy." And to top it off, he flashed her a big smile.

Lana bit her lower lip, a nervous habit that Dean had noticed. "I guess Hayley would like to have someone else to talk to other than me. We'll meet you guys… say eight tonight?"

"It's a date."

"But it's not," Lana quickly added. "Like you said, this lifestyle… things get messy. It's just food with a few other people."

Dean nodded. "Got it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ****_Supernatural _****characters. This is just for fun. **

"Do you feel weird about this?" Sam asked as he and Dean drove to meet Lana and Hayley.

"It's not a double date, dude. Hayley is like seventeen."

"No," Sam said. "Not that… about how we're finding out what they're about."

Dean, though didn't want to say anything, had felt the same way. The brothers had always helped people who needed it, wanted it. These two girls have practically refused any help from them. To be honest, it wasn't just that. Dean was worried that whatever either one, or both, of the girls possessed was too powerful that it could cause catastrophic effects. He was being proactive.

"We're doing them a favor. They may not know who they can trust," Dean pointed out.

"But their dad was a hunter. Wouldn't they have connections if they needed help?"

"See Sammy, that's what I'm saying. What if they have something that a demon wants… we can't let some demonic prick get it."

Sam nodded. He knew that Dean was right; he just wished that the girls would be more willing to work with them.

Lana pulled into the restaurant, Hayley in the passenger seat fixing her hair.

"You look pretty," Lana said, trying to ease her sisters' nerves.

Hayley smiled. "Thanks."

Lana put the truck in park and turned it off. "Hails…"

"I know," Hayley answered, anticipating this exact conversation.

"I know you know… just don't be overly suggestive. We don't need them picking up on what you can do." She paused. "Like you did last night with the vamp body guard."

"They didn't notice. It was too subtle." Hayley looked down at her hands, which were resting on top of her floral skirt. "Do you think I can't help myself but be _that _way all the time?"

"No, I know you can. I just know it's harder for you around people you don't know. I know you want them to like you and they will." Lana held Hayley's hands in hers, making Hayley look at her. "We're going to have a good night."

Hayley smiled. "Don't get too drunk."

"Psh, you know I can't even get drunk anymore." Lana smiled as she stepped out of her truck and walked over to Hayley who was closing the passenger door.

Hayley knew that her sister was looking forward to tonight; Lana had straightened her normally wavy hair and changed her top twice.

Hayley put her arm through Lana's as the two walked to the entrance.

"Hey!" Sam called from a few steps behind.

The sisters turned around and greeted the two brothers. Momentarily, there was a battle between Dean and Lana as to who was going to take the lead. Both tried to open the door first, Dean succeeding and then both tried to talk to the hostess, Lana winning this time. By the time the four were sat, however, they fell into an easy rhythm.

Small talk was made after drinks had been delivered— Sam and Dean with a beer, Lana a cocktail, and Hayley a Shirley Temple. It wasn't until their entrees were ordered did they begin any conversation of interest.

"How did you get started with music?" Sam asked Lana.

"Well our mom was really into music," Lana said. "When I showed interest in it, she was really supportive."

"Lana even got into Julliard," Hayley said proudly.

Before anyone could say anything, Lana quickly added, "I didn't attend Julliard. I went to the University of Rochester."

"I've always been curious… what does one do with a music degree?" Sam asked.

"I wouldn't know. I never finished."

"What kind of music did you study?" Dean asked.

"Jazz ensemble mostly."

"How did you wind up in a band like that?" Dean asked referring to the previous night's show.

"I went to college with those guys and we had a shitty little band. We keep in touch from time to time and Hayley and I didn't have any prior obligations so we thought we would swing by for a show."

Dean cleared his throat. "So what kind of obligations do you guys have?"

"Just stuff here and there," Lana answered being as vague as possible. "What about you guys? Working on any cases at the moment?"

"We had a pretty open and close case today," Sam answered.

"But we just got wind of another, more strange, incident that we're going to have to look into."

Sam was at first confused by this, but realized what Dean was doing. They had to have a reason to stay in town, if not, they would look too suspicious.

"Same town?" Lana asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"What a unfortunate place to live."

"Do you have any crazy stories?" Hayley asked. "I went on a few hunts with our dad but they were always pretty average."

"I suppose we have a few," Sam answered with a smile.

The next forty-five minutes, Hayley and Lana listened to Dean and Sam talk about their "greatest moments". Hayley was enthralled in the entire conversation. Lana, though happy Hayley was having a good time, wished that her sister wasn't so actively looking for ways to be engulfed in the hunter's lifestyle. She knew that that was one of the only things Hayley knew and remembered from her childhood, which only made her feel worse.

"And that's how Dean got over his fear of flying," Sam said, concluding his story.

Lana pushed her half eaten salmon dinner away and finished her third Moscow Mule. Only slightly buzzed, she got to her feet. "Excuse me."

Hayley watched as Lana walked towards the restroom and then focused her attention back on Sam, who was already thinking of another story to tell.

Dean, however, was more interested in Lana and when she made a turn for the exit, he stood up as well. "Be right back," Dean said excusing himself from the table before he turned to follow Lana out the door.

When Dean opened the door, he looked to his left to see Lana leaning against the building, lighting a cigarette. She threw her head back and inhaled deeply. Smoke came out of her nostrils, as her eyes closed.

Dean approached her, stepping on a twig.

The sound brought Lana back to her scenery and before she had time to think she had pulled out a knife from the holster strapped around her thigh, resembling a garter. With the cigarette hanging form her mouth, a knife in her right hand, and her left hand still hiking her skirt up, Dean had never seen such a beautiful creature. Her hair was almost as wild as her eyes, the wind making strands wisp around her face.

"It's only me," Dean said quickly.

Lana swallowed hard, putting the knife quickly back in the holster. She tossed the cigarette to the side and adjusted herself. "I should be getting back inside," Lana said before walking past Dean.

Dean stuck his arm out, blocking Lana from walking any further. "What kind of trouble are you in?" He asked, getting right to the point. They had made enough small talk at the table and now he wanted to hear the truth.

Lana searched his eyes, trying to find an ounce of evil, which there was none. She knew not to trust anyone, especially as someone with a reputation as Dean Winchester; wherever he went, there was usually a trial of bodies left behind.

Dean's jawline was strong and it caught Lana's attention when he flexed his jawbone. The stubble around it almost made her knees weak. Lana had always had a thing for facial hair.

"I told you," she said softly.

"The thing is… I don't think your ex is stalking you."

Lana scuffed at his remark, his sheer honesty, and grabbed his arm to push it down.

Instead, Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and shoved her against the building.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Can you say that in all honesty? When your sister's life could be in danger?"

"I can take care of her."

"Like you did when Camio found her?"

Lana pushed Dean off her. "Funny. I seem to remember a certain Winchester brother being in the same predicament."

Dean didn't say anything, but looked at her. He put his right hand over her shoulder and leaned his face into hers.

Lana's heart raced, and she wasn't sure if it was because she was frustrated that Dean had brought up Camio or if it was because she was so close to him. She felt the tension, leaving her to wonder if Dean felt it too.

And he did. Dean didn't know why he was drawn to her, but he was. "Tell me one thing."

Lana looked at him, encouraging him to ask.

"Are you a siren?"

Lana laughed and shook her head, causing Dean to smile, although he was secretly relieved. "No, Dean Winchester, I am no siren."

"Because last night when I heard you sing and saw you on that stage…" his voice trailed off as he tried to collect coherent words to say.

Lana couldn't help but to smile. "Can I be honest?"

He nodded.

"I dreamt about you," she said and then bit her bottom lip. "It was a good dream," she added in a low whisper, her lips grazing his right ear. Lana leaned back, her ass pressed against the building and arms at her side, waiting for Dean to make the next move.

Instinct took over and Dean wrapped one hand around her waist while the other hand cupped the side of her face. Lana followed his lead by resting of her palms on the center of his chest while she placed her other hand on the small of his back.

Dean leaned forward, their lips lingering on top of one another's, both savoring the pre-kiss. Lana was the first to close her eyes, breathing in his scent – a mixture of beer, Old Spice deodorant, and engine oil.

Dean, wanting to feel her lips, crashed his mouth into hers. She welcomed it by opening her lips slightly. Their tongues danced together, allowing Dean to taste the vodka and cigarette flavor that frequented her mouth. Dean's hand traveled to her lower back where he was able to put his hand under her shirt.

Lana trembled in Dean's arms at his touch on her back. In response, she pushed herself closer into Dean's body and gripped onto the tail of his shirt. Needing to taste more of him, Lana ran her tongue across his bottom lip before taking it into her lips and slightly sucking on it.

Dean moved the hand from the side of her face to the back of her neck and greeted her nibbling with kissing her harder. For a split second he wondered if their lips were going to be bruised tomorrow, but then he realized that he didn't care. He only wanted her.

Dean pulled her closer into him, his growing erection pressed against her. The friction made Lana groaned into his mouth, this time, sending chills through Dean. Lana wanting more wrapped her right leg around Dean, making Dean fill the gap in between them as he pushed her harder into the stone side of the building. Air escaped her lips as her back collided with the cold material.

"Sorry," Dean panted.

"Don't be," she said softly. "I'm not breakable."

Dean grinned. He liked the sound of that.

As if the universe wanted to prove that wrong, Lana let out a small gasp and let her leg that was securely around Dean's waist fall next to her left one. Lana pulled up her skirt to reveal a gash on her thigh, just below her holster; Lana realized that she didn't securely put the knife up, thus causing it to jiggle free and cut her.

"I need to clean this up."

Dean bent down and covered the wound with his hand. While he was concerned about the minor cut, he was painfully too aware of where his hand was placed. Lana's smooth skin, the delicate thigh area, was almost enough to make him throw her to the ground and do what came so natural to him. She said it herself that she wasn't fragile.

Dean looked up at her and was brought back to the reality of things – she was a case. Lana just happened to be a really sexy case, but still a case. He had had flings with girls while working, some even the victims. But this was different. She knew more about him than most people, and it was a bit nerve racking for Dean.

Dean stood up, removing his hand from her gash. "I have a some stuff to clean that up with in my car."

Lana nodded. "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and follows. The story is about to get much more action packed and flow at a faster pace. Any reviews you may have will be greatly appreciated. **

**As always, I do not own any of the characters or content that you may recognize. The song Lana is singing is called "Ride" that is on Lana Del Rey's _Paradise _edition album. Don't sue me, I'm poor. **

**CHAPTER 7**

"There is definitely something they're not saying," Sam said to Dean on the ride back to their hotel.

Dean nodded.

Sam looked at his brother. "What happened outside? With you and Lana?"

Dean shrugged.

"Dude, when do you ever not brag about this shit?"

"I saw something when I kissed her."

"Maybe we should stop and get you some extra strength mouth wash then."

"No, not like that," Dean said quickly. "It was like a flash of pictures. Just right in a row… like a slide slow."

"You kissed her?" Sam asked as soon as it registered.

"Yes, Sammy. But that's not the important part." He paused. "I saw her as a kid."

"Maybe you shouldn't say that out loud."

"Fuck, Sam. I wasn't imaging a little girl while I was kissing her. I saw Lana… as a kid... and we just happened to be kissing."

"What did you see?"

"It was her, she was wearing these red sneakers. She was sitting on a front porch. She couldn't have been more than nine. It was dark."

"What did she say about it when you asked her."

"I didn't tell her. That's weird. Right?"

"What that you didn't tell her?"

"No that I saw what I saw."

"Oh yeah, that's really fucking weird."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Meanwhile, Lana and Hayley were walking up to their room. "So what happened with you and Dean?"

Lana had let Hayley drive back, which she used as an excuse to keep Hayley from asking her that very question; she had told Hayley that she needed to focus her attention on driving at night in an unfamiliar town. "Just talked."

"That doesn't explain why your lipstick is smeared."

Lana automatically checked her lips and then realized that she hadn't worn any. She couldn't help but smile knowing that her sister had gotten her.

Hayley smiled triumphantly. "That's what I thought."

Lana opened the door and let Hayley inside. Closing the door behind her, Lana kicked off her boots. "Don't get any ideas."

"So you did kiss him?"

Lana didn't like lying to her sister, so she answered truthfully. "Yes."

Hayley sat on the end of her bed. "How was it?"

Lana shrugged, not wanting to go into details.

"Oh come on!"

"It was… nice."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"We didn't really discuss that."

"You harlot!" Hayley joked.

Lana smiled and touched her lips. To kiss Dean was something so very uncharacteristic like of her. Not the kissing a total stranger, because she had been known to do that, but kissing someone like Dean… a hunter. If they found out what Hayley was….

"Hails," Lana said suddenly.

"Hm?" Hayley answered as she changed into a pair of cotton shorts.

"What did you and Sam talk about?"

"Wasn't the kind of talking that you and Dean did, I'll guarantee that."

"I'm serious."

Hayley shrugged. "Just stuff. Nothing about dad or ya know… what I can do or anything relating to it."

"That's good."

"What if they could help us though."

Lana shook her head. "Don't think that way."

Hayley nodded.

"We can have friends, we can, but we have to be very private."

"I just hate it sometimes… I don't feel like I can be me."

Lana sat down next to her younger sister. "I know, Hails… How about we set up tomorrow? You can read some tarot cards and I'll play some tunes."

"Really?" Hayley almost shrieked.

Lana smiled. "Yeah. It'll be fun."

Back at the Winchester's motel room, Dean and Sam were looking through John's journal. "The closest thing that I found is psychometry," Sam said to Dean.

"Psychometry?"

"Yep. It's where someone can touch someone else or an object and see the past directly relating to said person or object."

"That would mean that I would have to have psychometry, not Lana."

"Unless Lana is a psychometrist and she has the ability to make you to see what she wants you to."

"That would explain why they're being so secretive." Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Where did you say that they were staying?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going over there."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. I don't want some crazy shit going on in my head."

Sam knew that he would just be wasting his breath if he were try to convince Dean to wait until the morning to talk to Lana, so he only nodded.

Dean, on the other hand, was grabbing his jacket and heading out the door before he had a chance to think twice about his actions.

The stereo blared as Dean drove down the road, only a few blocks to Lana's hotel. He knew he had to approach this in a levelheaded manner or Lana would shut down.

Dean was standing out front the hotel, which was actually a home suite type place, trying to remember what room number Hayley mentioned that they were staying in when he heard Lana's voice. It was faint, followed by an acoustic guitar playing. The melody was enough to send him to sleep if it hadn't have been for the lonely lyrics. He followed her voice until he saw her a few doors down, singing outside what he presumed her room on the balcony. Slowly, as not to alarm her, he walked up the steps leading to her room.

"I've been out on that open road. You can be my full time daddy, white and gold. Singing blues has been getting old. You can be my full time baby, hot or cold."

Dean stepped closer, only a few steps now separating them. She had her head leaned against the door, her eyes closed as the words flowed out of her mouth and her fingers strummed the instrument in her lap. She looked so beautiful but so incredibly sad. Dean realized that she put on a badass front but deep down, she was scared and lonely, just like him.

"Don't break me down. I've been travelin' too long. I've been trying too hard."

Dean embraced the cool mid January air, wondering how Lana wasn't freezing. She had on a over sized black sweater with holes throughout the fabric and a pair of dark red knee-high socks. Her hair was pulled into a loose braid falling over her right shoulder. The light breeze blew strands of hair around her face. The longer Dean listened to Lana, the more he realized how the two of them were alike.

"With one pretty song, I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast. I am alone in midnight. Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble. But I, I've got a war in my mind. So, I just ride, just ride, I just ride, just ride."

Dean turned to his side to lean against the stair rail so he could just watch listen to the young woman in front of him. But the moment he leaned against over, the steps made a creaking sound, and Lana was alerted to his presence.

She pulled out a pistol from behind her and aimed it in Dean's direction before she realized that it was he. "Dean," she said softly, lowering her gun, but not putting it away.

"Didn't mean to startle you." He was now standing a few feet from her.

Lana got to her feet and propped her guitar against the door. The sweater barely covered the tops of her thighs, but she didn't show any signs of being concerned of the length. "What are you doing here?"

Dean noticed that even though her gun was lowered, she still had her finger on the trigger. "I wanted to see how your leg was."

"Did you misplace your phone?"

"Well technically you never gave me your number."

She grinned slightly. This was true.

"Nice place."

"We just checked in today. We were staying the motel down the road."

"You do that often?"

"What?"

"Change hotels but stay in the same town?"

"Whenever it suits us."

Vague answer to a vague question. Dean would have grinned if it hadn't annoyed him so much.

"As you can see," she continued. "My leg is fine."

Dean looked down at her covered wound by reflex and couldn't help but to admire the shape of her legs. "May I?"

She shrugged, giving him permission to examine her cut.

Dean knelt down in front of her and peeled back the bandage. Just as she said, she was fine. "Looks good. Should heal quickly." He couldn't help but to run his finger lightly over the raised red design that was under the cloth.

His touch made her shiver.

He looked up at her before standing up. "Cold?"

She shook her head. "I'm hot natured."

"You know what else is hot natured?"

"What's that?"

"A psychometrist." Dean knew that this wasn't the route he had originally planned to go with, but he didn't want to beat around the bush. He didn't want another vague reply.

"Hm… I wouldn't know," she replied as she picked up her guitar. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Lana."

"Hm?"

"If I ask you a question, will you be honest with me?"

"Sure."

For whatever reason, he knew that he couldn't believe her. Still, he persisted with his interrogation. "You and your sister… what's going on there."

"Well… sometimes you see, before we go to sleep, we braid each other's hair and have pillow fights in our panties."

Dean had to force himself not to mentally imagine that before he continued his interrogation. "Why can't I get a straight answer from you?"

She sat down her guitar again and crossed her arms. "What do you want me to say? That I'm not a psychometrist? Because I'm not, and neither is Hayley."

"Okay, you're not a psychometrist, then what?"

"Nothing. We are two girls traveling cross-country to spend time together. Our parents are dead and we have no home. We have the means to travel so we do."

"I thought you were running from an ex."

Lana bit her lower lip and her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, well, that's how it started, but now we're just doing it to do it."

Hayley opened the door. "Lana. I heard voices. Everything okay?"

Lana looked back at her sister. "Yeah, completely. Dean was just leaving." She looked back at Dean. "Good night, Dean." With her left hand carrying her guitar, her right was on Hayley's shoulder as she walked back into the room.

Dean stood outside their door as Lana closed it on him.

"What's going on?" Hayley asked.

"Pack your stuff. We're leaving."

"When?"

"Now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Bear with me on this short chapter. I'll update tomorrow with chapter nine. **

**As usual, I don't own anything you may recognize here. **

**Thanks for the new follow!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Lana looked to her right to see a sleeping Hayley curled into herself, her head propped against the passenger side window. Lana's heart was still racing, whether from the panic to collect all of their belongs and made the mad dash out of town or the idea that Dean Winchester knew that something was exactly normal, well she couldn't tell. All she knew was that she had to get out of that town and far away from the Winchester brothers. Knowledge is power and the wrong kind of power could put her sister's life in jeopardy.

So Lana did what her father taught her to do in these situations: run. She didn't know how long she would drive without stopping or where exactly they would go, but that would come later.

The sun was starting to rise as she fought off the need to go to sleep. She wasn't far enough away yet. A terrifying thought crossed her mind: would she ever be far enough away?

Dean was looking through Lana and Hayley's hotel window while Sam stood in front of the locked door with his arms crossed. "Looks like they skipped town," Dean finally said.

Sam let out a sigh. "So you were more abrasive than you thought?"

Dean shrugged.

"Maybe we should try calling them."

"Oh, yeah like that'll work."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as he pulled out his phone.

"I'm telling you man, they skipped town because of us. They're just not going to answer."

Sam stood in front of Dean with the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Dean could hear Hayley's voice answer.

"Hayley, hi. It's Sam." Sam shot Dean an all knowing look.

Dean shrugged, actually relieved that he was wrong.

"Hi. How's it going?" Hayley's upbeat voice asked.

"Uh, fine. Dean and I are at your hotel. We thought we could grab some breakfast," he lied.

That's all it took for Hayley's tone to change. "Don't do that. Don't lie to me. Or do you think I'm that stupid?"

The turn in Hayley's attitude caught Sam off guard, leaving him speechless for a few moments. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Hayley lowered her voice. "I know why you're at our hotel room. And Lana isn't a psychometrist. Neither am I before you ask. That's not what's going on here."

"But there is something going on?"

Hayley didn't reply.

"Hayley?"

"Yes."

Sam looked questionably at Dean, who was clueless as to what was going on.

Before Sam could reply, Hayley said quickly. "Lana and I… we need help. She doesn't want to admit it. She doesn't trust anyone. Can I trust you?"

"Ye…yes."

"We're heading east on Interstate 90."

And what that, Hayley hung up.

Sam looked at his phone and then at Dean. "We're heading east."

"Let's get a move on then."

Hayley put her phone in her lap as she watched Lana walk out of a gas station with a plastic bag and two coffees.

The old Chevy truck door opened with a squeak and closed with a thud. "Okay," Lana began. "They didn't have any fruit, but it says that this breakfast bar has a serving so I guess that'll have to do."

Hayley immediately felt guilty for answering Sam's call and even more so for telling him… well everything, Hayley knew that she can trust them and at this point, they needed all the help they could get.

"It's fine," Hayley said upbeat.

Lana nodded as she handed Hayley her coffee. "I say we can drive until it gets dark, then stop somewhere for the night."

Hayley took a sip of coffee and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's been one of my favorites to write to date. **

**Please follow and review! **

**CHAPTER NINE**

Hayley glanced to her right to see Lana sleeping, her head resting on her open palm with her mouth slightly open. Hayley knew that she should tell her sister what she had told the Winchesters, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her. She didn't want Lana to feel betrayed and she knew that she would.

She looked back to the road, trying to focus on the lines, although she was getting sleepy herself. Maybe she should pull over, she thought. It would be better than crashing the truck. Or she could just wake up Lana. But Lana had been driving all last night and most of the day.

Hayley rolled down the window, hoping that the cool night air would help keep her awake. When she realized that it wasn't helping, she knew that she had to pull over.

Slowly, she steered the truck off to the side of the road and set the alarm on her phone for an hour. That's all she needed, one hour.

Lana woke up in a panic to a set of hands grabbing her. The darkness engulfed everything around her.

"Hayley!" She yelled.

"Lana!" Hayley yelled back.

Lana was drug out of the truck and thrown onto the ground. "What do you want?" She yelled, trying to pick herself off the wet grass.

The man who had thrown her down lit and lighter and held it a few inches from his face. To her dismay, the man wasn't a demon, but just a man. Demons, they were predictable; Lana knew demons. But men, men scared her. They were more dangerous.

The other man shoved Hayley down next to Lana. Lana stood up, in front of Hayley. She noted that there were two other men, making it four in all.

"Are you working for Camio?"

"Smart girl."

"Why? You aren't demons."

"We have our reasons."

They were out numbered and the sisters knew it. "What do you want?" Lana repeated.

Another man took out a gun and aimed it at Lana.

"You don't have to do this," Lana said.

The man with the lighter laughed. "Well Roy, it looks like we don't have to do this."

Roy, the biggest of the four smiled and stepped closer, a knife in his right hand. "We were told to bring back the young one alive, but in pieces if necessary."

Hayley was now on her feet, holding onto the back of Lana's shirt.

"Please, let us go."

"Let you go?" The lighter man asked.

Lana nodded. "What do you want? We have money."

"Camio didn't just promise us money."

"What else?"

The man with the gun pulled Lana forward and put the gun to her face while Roy pushed Hayley against the truck.

"Please, just tell me," Lana begged.

Roy ran the dull end of the knife along Hayley's neck, causing her to whimper. "Camio just really needs her brain, yeah?"

The man with the lighter chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I'll do whatever you want," Lana said, desperate. "We'll take out your next hit, anything."

The lighter man clutched a handful of Lana's hair in his hand and forced her to her knees. "Take off your shirt."

"No, I didn't mean that…"

"I guess your sister will be just as cute without her hands. Don't you think so, Roy?"

Lana's jaw clenched. She had this feeling that she would be killed no matter what, but maybe she could save Hayley, for at least long enough for someone to get her back. But who? Her best chance were the Winchester brothers and they had no idea where they were. Hayley was going to be a slave to Camio and there was nothing a dead Lana could do.

Lana exhaled and peeled off her shirt. Her eyes shifted so that she wasn't focusing on her capturers' faces.

Roy, the only one bored with Lana's lack of shirt, backhanded Hayley across the face.

"Hey!" Lana yelled as she stood up.

The lighter man struck Lana across the face and when she fell to the ground, he kicked her in her side. "Did I tell you to move?"

Lana was covering her head with her hands in the fetal position when she saw a set of headlights slowing down.

The intruding car came to a halt, the lights still shining onto the scene. Lana used this distraction to crawl to Hayley, getting in between her and the men attacking them. She knew all she had to do was get back into the truck and grab one of the several guns she had stashed inside and this could be over.

"Keep on driving, boys," one of the men yelled. "There ain't nothing to see."

Lana put her palm horizontally across her face, trying to see the two figures approaching. By the sound of the men, they weren't expecting anyone else.

"What's going on here?" She heard one of the figures ask. His voice was familiar, but hard to place considering that her senses were on overdrive.

"Nothing for you two to worry about. How about you get back into your car and get the fuck out of here?"

Roy, who was standing the closest to the girls stepped forward. "You better do as he says."

Lana leaned against the truck, still putting her body between Hayley and the crowd, and slid her hand under the passenger side seat. She felt a cold, metal object and she knew that she had ahold of a pistol.

When she looked back, she saw that the two figures were none other than Dean and Sam Winchester. Relief flooded her as she realized that both Hayley and herself were safe.

Lana stood up, the gun now aimed at Roy. "Roy was it?"

He turned around and saw her, but still smiled. "Little girl with a gun."

Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger.

Roy grabbed his knee as he fell to the ground. His eyes wide as he cursed Lana.

This surprised everyone, but especially the Winchester brothers. Reacting, they both pulled out their guns.

"Lana," Dean said, feeling the need to make their appearance verbally known.

Lana nodded at Dean, her skin now growing cold from the lack of clothing. "They're working for Camio."

The lighter man dropped his closed lighter and put his hands up. "We didn't have a choice."

"I don't know man, it looks like you had a choice of what was going on here," Sam said as he realized the state of both girls.

Lana, turning her back, bent down to pick up her shirt. Lighter man was barely a foot away from Lana and was able to maneuver himself behind Lana and pulled her in front of him. He put a gun to her face.

"She wouldn't be so pretty without her face, yeah?"

Lana grabbed onto his forearm that was pressed against her neck. She looked at Hayley and shook her head.

"If I take her out, maybe Camio will let me live," he was saying under his breath.

"Wow, wow, let's take a breath," Dean said calmly. He was assessing the situation. Roy had passed out from blood loss, one had Lana, and the other two were standing with guns out a few feet away from Sam and Dean. "Camio threatened you or your families, right?" When they didn't answer, he assumed that he was right and continued. "Well we can help. We can take Camio down."

The man with Lana's face pressed against a gun laughed. "No one can kill Camio."

"What's your name?" Sam asked

"Ho…Howard."

"Howard, I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean. We do this kind of thing for a living. We can help you."

"Just like you helped him?" One of the other two men asked, referring to Roy.

"That was an accident," Sam said, his tone still calm.

"We'll just take you all out," Howard said. "And we'll take the girl."

The two men aimed their guns at Sam and Dean while Sam and Dean mirrored them. Howard cocked the gun, his finger itchy on the trigger.

"Lana…" Hayley said softly.

"No," Lana replied.

Dean knew that there was no way to save Lana, not if they were all going to shoot. He couldn't get a clear shot at Howard with only the lights of the Impala behind them. And with the other two men aiming their guns at Sam and him, Dean knew that they could all be killed.

Hayley stumbled closer to the group, but still out of harms way.

"Shoot," Lana begged Dean and Sam. "Do it."

Almost in unison, three guns were fired and three bodies dropped to the ground. Sam and Dean hit the grass in defense and looked up. Hayley and Lana were the only two standing and the three other men were motionless on the ground. After a closer look, the Winchester brothers realized that the three dead men had bullet holes to the side of their faces. And the blows were delivered by each of the men's own guns, the smoking barrels visible from the foggy headlights.

Lana looked at Hayley, panic plastered all over her face. "Hails…"

Hayley fell to her knees, blood running down each of her nostrils.

Lana rushed to her sister and plopped to her knees down beside her.

Hayley fell into Lana's arms, her breath short. "I had too."

"Sh…" Lana said softly. "You did good."

At this point, Sam was standing back with his gun aimed and cocked while Dean was walking towards the sisters.

Lana looked up at the older Winchester brother. "Will you help us?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I decided to update a little earlier than normal. I hope you likey!**

**As always, I don't own anything you recognize from the ****_Supernatural _****series. **

**CHAPTER TEN**

Lana sat in the passenger seat of her own truck, with Hayley's head resting in her lap. Hayley's feet dangled off the seat, giving Dean enough room to drive comfortably. This was one of the terms of Lana and Dean's agreement. Dean was to drive Lana's truck to the nearest motel where Sam would meet them.

"Still waiting," Dean said, referring to the explanation of that night's events.

Lana took a deep breath. She couldn't back out now. "I just want to start off by saying that I know about Sam. His demon blood, how your mom died, the yellow eyed demon. All of it."

Dean looked at her, his jaw muscles flexed. "Are you saying that Hayley's situation is similar?"

"No, not exactly. I just need you to keep an open mind."

He nodded.

"Hayley… she was born like this. You see my mom comes from a long line of Romanian gypsies. She had a clan and in that clan, magic was practiced. My mom had a gift similar to Hayley's, but since she didn't use higher level spells when she was pregnant, all of her unused power went to Hayley while she was in the womb, making Hayley this much more powerful. Something about the blood of Hayley's father and the magic within our mother."

"Hayley's father?"

"Our father," Lana quickly said. "Anyway, Hayley can control the minds of animals. That's how we noticed something was different about her. She could make wild animals house pets. Then, a vampire attacked us. Hayley was six and she was able to control him easily. Later, we realized she could control demons, and lastly, people. Although, to control a person, takes a lot out of her and to control multiple ones like that is dangerous."

"When you say control?"

"Mind control. Like from what the person thinks to what the person does. She can't do it for very long, or at least I don't think she can. It's not the kind of thing she practices. She gets weak very quickly. That's what happened that first night you met us. We got cornered and ran. She was able to keep the demons at bay at first. We ran further into the woods and a wolf crossed us. She was too weak to keep him away and the wolf bit her."

Lana ran her hand through Hayley's hair. "She's a good person. She's caring and generous. She would never hurt anyone."

"What she can do… it's dangerous."

"I agree. Word spread after our father's death. He confided in a hunter friend, who thought that Hayley was an abomination, before he died. One night he came into our home and tried to kill us. So we had no choice but to go on the run. Somehow, Camio got wind of us and it's made running that much harder." She paused. "I know hunters don't think in grey, just black and white, but Hayley will never hurt anyone, unless she has to. And she won't have to if no one else finds out about her."

"So what? You're going to keep running?"

"As long as we have to. The hunting community will forget about her soon enough and move on." She paused and looked at Dean. "Please don't be the reason why they don't forget."

"This is a lot to take in."

"I know." She paused. "Your dad knew what Hayley is, you know?"

"What?"

Lana nodded. "I was eight years old. Your dad came by to talk to my dad about a case, I'm assuming, and sent me out. So I waited outside on our front porch. It was getting colder so my mom brought me a pair of these red shoes for me to put on my bare feet. I saw you in your dad's car, well your car now. I think Sam was asleep in the backseat or something but I remember seeing you. I guess you were like sixteen, maybe?" Lana shrugged.

"Anyway, when your dad left, my mom told me that John knew and he wouldn't tell. I guess it just made my dad feel better to know that another hunter knew and would protect Hayley if necessary."

So that's where that flash had come from. It wasn't mind invasion. It was a memory. "My dad never told me."

"Maybe he didn't think you would understand."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, Dean, can we count on you?"

"What do you want from me?"

"We can take down Camio. You were already looking for him, right? You have another reasons to. This is just an added incentive." She paused. "And if another hunter comes looking for Hayley, maybe you can convince them that she's a good person. And if that doesn't work, help me protect her."

Dean remained silent.

"Please. You and Sam… you guys are our only hope." She smiled to herself. "Not to get all Princess Leia on you."

Dean smiled back at her.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

Her smile grew. "Thank you."

"We're going to have some ground rules, though."

"Of course."

"I'm going to need you to trust me and Sammy. We know what we're doing."

She nodded. "I can do that."

"Are you sure? You could have fooled me."

"You have to understand why. Would _you _be so willing to trust two complete strangers with your kid brother's life?"

Dean knew that she had a point. Dean had been in that same spot before just recently. Hell, he only had less than a year left to live because of it. His gut got that same feeling it did when he thought about having to leave Sam in this world without him. Dean had to remind himself that he sold his soul to a demon so that Sam would live.

"Any other ground rules?"

"Nope." He paused. "Got any for me?"

"Yeah, don't go falling in love with me, Winchester."

He chuckled. "Will do."


	11. Chapter 11

**I have been changing the rating from T to M and I'm comfortable with leaving it on M for future chapters. **

**I'm really hoping you guys like this chapter. I feel like this is coming together nicely. Any opinions or thoughts you may have pertaining the story is always useful and very welcomed!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Lana stirred in the bed that she was sharing with Hayley. The sheets tangled around her bare legs as she slowly opened her eyes. The sun shining into the room was bright enough that she had to squint to let her eyes adjust.

"Good morning, princess," Dean said from across the room.

Lana sat up on high alert. "Where is Hayley?"

"She and Sam went to grab some breakfast."

She nodded and pulled her hair on top of her head. While apart of her was annoyed that Hayley left without telling her, she knew that she was safe with Sam. The brothers had taken to Hayley like a well... a little sister.

Dean had slept in the second bed and Sam on a cot at the end Dean's bed. The brothers had decided that it was safer for the four of them to share a room until things calm down, which meant four people and one bathroom.

Lana pulled back the sheets and stepped out of bed. Her black cotton shorts and sheer white tank left little to the imagination as she fumbled around her open suitcase for a sweater.

Dean turned his head and cleared his throat.

Lana laughed to herself. "Really? After the other day when you walked in on me in the shower?"

"That was an accident."

"Maybe it was."

Dean shook his head. "I would have been much more smooth if I wanted to see you naked."

Smiling, Lana replied, "I can see your point. The walking in and yelling and then slipping and falling part wasn't particularly debonair."

"Exactly, like I said, it was an accident."

The doorknob twisted and entered Sam and Hayley, both with coffees and paper bags full of pastries. Lana leaned down to pick up her sweater and wrap herself in it. "Morning, sleepy head," Hayley greeted her sister.

"You should have woken me," Lana smiled, not missing a beat.

Hayley handed her a coffee. "But you looked so peaceful, didn't she?" She asked and looked at Dean.

Dean nodded with a forced smile as he began to realize how ridiculous this one room thing really was.

"So I was thinking after breakfast we could go check out this really cool looking occult shop a few blocks away."

Lana sat on the end of the bed with her coffee. "Please, no occult talk before nine AM."

Sam sat the bags down on the round table in front of the window. "I can take her. There are a few things we need to stock up on anyway."

Lana nodded. "Just no more tarot cards. You have too many as it is."

Hayley took a bite out of a cheese Danish. "No promises."

Lana rolled her eyes but smiled as she sat down cross-legged on the bed with the cup of coffee in her hands. She handed Hayley a cup of fruit. "Well humor me and eat this at least."

Hayley took the fruit cup and smiled.

Lana looked over to see Dean take a gulp of his coffee and sit down at the table. He was quiet, just like he had been these last few days. Lana didn't know him well enough to know if this was normal or not, but something told her that it wasn't.

Dean thumbed through John's journal, searching for anything that acknowledged that John knew that Hayley existed. He wasn't sure if he could fully trust the two sisters. Lana had been so secretive before and now, was she really telling them everything?

"You heard from Bobby?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up and shook his head. "Not today."

"I'll call and check in," Sam offered.

"Alright." Dean sat his coffee down. "When you get back, we'll check out that lead."

"What lead?" Lana asked.

"Not about Camio," Dean said quickly. "Looks like this town has a case of the living dead."

"Vampires?" Lana asked for clarification.

Dean nodded.

"Sure. We won't be too long."

"Or I could go with," Lana suggested.

Dean laughed. "Sure, thing princess."

Lana looked offended. "I've taken down a few vamps in my day."

Dean looked to Sam, who only shrugged.

"Alright, fine. It's daytime anyway. But you do as I tell you."

"Yes, sir," Lana replied mockingly.

Thirty minutes later, Dean and Lana were in the Impala driving to what Dean assumed was a nest of vampires. "This is a recon mission, just to look around," Dean said.

"How many times do you have to tell me that?"

"As many times as it takes for me to believe that you know that."

"What? Think I'll go rogue?"

"I just don't want to explain to your sister why you're no longer of the living." He turned to look at her. "And why would you go rogue?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't. I know you and Sam are risking a lot for us."

"It's kinda what we do."

"Since when do hunters take in orphans?"

Dean looked at her and grinned. "We're fighting the good fight."

"I'm glad you think that Hails and me are part of that fight." Lana looked out the window. "Is this the barn?"

Dean, who had been studying Lana's face, looked to the right. "Looks like." He stopped the car along the side of the road. "Wait here."

"Why?" Lana asked as she opened the passenger side door. "It's daylight."

Dean shook his head, but didn't question her as he got out of the Impala. "Then stay behind me, princess."

"Have I told you have annoying that nickname is?"

He smiled at her. "Every damn day." Dean retrieved a machete and an axe. "Which one?"

Lana took the machete. "Isn't this a little much?"

"Nope. Sunlight doesn't kill vamps. You can't rely on it to wound them enough."

Lana nodded.

"I don't want any of this crap where you go off on your own. You got that?"

"Christ, yes. Let's just go kill something that goes bump in the night already," Lana said with a coy smile as she held the machete over her right shoulder.

Dean couldn't help but to smile. "Sounds good to me."

Lana waited for Dean to get a couple steps ahead and then she followed suit. Dean didn't have to tell her to keep the noise down; she had gone on a couple hunting trips with her dad.

The two walked inside the barn, the door pushed open easily. Dean's defensive pose loosened up when he realized that the place was vampire free.

"So… where are they?"

Dean pulled back a curtain. Nothing. Dust stirred around the sudden movement. No one had been there, at least not for quite some time. "Looks like Bobby got a wrong lead. I wonder who called it in."

Lana's posture relaxed. She hadn't realized how tense she had gotten. "Maybe we're at the wrong barn?"

"Nope. Right barn," a voice said from behind them.

Dean and Lana turned around to see four men standing in the entrance.

"Just no vamps," a second man said.

Dean recognized two of them as hunters. "Ted? Allen? What's this about?"

"Sorry Dean, didn't mean to drag you in on this," the tallest of the four answered.

"Ted…" Dean said walking closer to Lana.

"We aren't going to hurt you. We just want the girl," Allen pointed out. "As soon as we get her, we'll be on our way."

Lana shot Dean a worried look, which he exchanged a calm face.

"When did hunters start going after girls?" Dean asked.

Ted motioned for the two Dean didn't know to walk around back, in case they tried to make a run for it, leaving Ted and Allen alone with Dean and Lana.

"Since when did hunters start harboring demons?" Allen asked.

"She isn't a demon."

"Like father like son," Ted chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dean asked, his blood beginning to boil.

"Your dad was always a sucker for a pretty face, too."

Lana, until then, had remained silent. "What are you going to do? Turn me into Camio?"

"Don't say anything else," Dean whispered under his breath.

Ted grinned. "Nope. We got to put you down, sweetheart."

"Then what? You'll let Dean and Sam go? And my sister?"

"That's up to Dean," Ted replied.

"I'll end you," Dean threatened.

Lana placed her hands on Dean's arm calmly. Her eyes pleaded with him. "Ted's right. I'm too dangerous."

Dean realized what Lana was doing; she was going to sacrifice herself so that the hunters and possibly even Cameo would stop looking for Hayley. If they all thought that the sister with these powers was dead, there was no reason to go after the other one. Lana would take Hayley's place.

"Look after Hayley. She's your family now."

Dean's eyes narrowed at Lana.

Lana put her hands up. "I'll go with you peacefully. Promise me that my sister and the Winchesters won't be harmed."

Ted smiled. "You have my word, darling." He pulled out his gun and aimed at Lana.

"What? You're doing it now?" Dean blurted out.

"Oh yeah. I don't want to risk you coming to find us and go through the trouble of rescue mission."

Lana looked back at Dean, who was reaching for his own pistol.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Allen asked.

"Nothing," Lana answered for Dean. She was looking at him. "He's doing nothing."

Before Lana could face Ted and Allen again, Ted jerked the trigger. One, two, three bullets were fired into Lana's chest.

Dean's eyes closed and when he opened them again, Lana was on the floor.

Lana's mouth was partially opened as she gasped for the breath that she would never take. Blood pooled around the corners of her mouth as blood from the bullet wound soaked through her shirt.

Dean rushed to her, dropping to his knees. As he cradled her head in his lap, he looked at the hunters, now all four of them standing in front of the barn.

"Are you happy?" He yelled. "You killed an innocent girl!"

Ted put his gun in its hostler. "Don't do anything stupid, boy."

Dean wanted to shoot the men who stood in front of him dead. His breath was heavy and haggard as he looked down at Lana. He knew that if he did, he would put his own brother in danger as well as Hayley and Lana would have died for nothing.

"Just go!" He yelled, not letting his voice crack. Dean looked down once again and brushed Lana's hair out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her.

Her eyes shifted from her right side to the left where she head Dean's voice. A single tear was rolling down her right eye.

"I'll take care of Hayley."

Dean pulled Lana into him and kissed her forehead. He knew she was gone when her head fell back and her arms went limp. Dean looked up at the ceiling and yelled, a few tears of his own spilling down his face. This wasn't the first time that Dean Winchester held a dying person in his arms, and he knew that it wouldn't be his last, but his heart ached so incredibly badly that he wondered if a part of him died too when Lana was struck down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all the new follows and reviews! **

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Hayley handed the girl at the register a pack of tarot cards.

"This all for you?"

"Yes, thanks," Hayley answered.

Sam stood next to the books and thumbed through one. He took every opportunity he had to try to figure out how to get Dean out of the deal with the crossroad's demon. So far, no luck. Still, he found some interesting details that could possibly turn into a lead. He wasn't going to give up on Dean, just like Dean had never given up on him.

"I could read your fortune," Hayley offered as she stood next to Sam, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Sam closed the book and smiled. "Maybe later." He took out his phone and was surprised that the two of them had been in the occult shop for over an hour.

"Something wrong?" Hayley asked as they walked outside.

"No. Uh, I just thought I would have heard from Dean by now."

Hayley was immediately alarmed, but she made sure that her voice didn't show it. "Do you think they're in trouble?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah. Dean can take care of himself and Lana."

Hayley nodded. She knew that Lana could take care of herself and Dean too.

As they walked past a park, Hayley slowed down to admire the dying plants.

"Want to go in?" Sam asked.

Hayley smiled. "Yeah. If that's okay."

"Sure."

Hayley grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him through the gates of the park. For the time of the year the park, though filled with dying plants, had several bushes and rows of flowers like the Jacqueline Postill. This particular flower looked beautiful against the dying grass and was still in full bloom. In a land of what looked to be nothing but death, there was still life pushing through.

Sam didn't miss the symbolism as he watched Hayley smell the Daphne type flower, gently touching the white and light purple petals with the tip of her nose.

"Oh, Sam, look!" Hayley said happily as she walked towards a patch of small yellow flowers. "Winter jasmine," she said softly. "One of my mother's favorites."

Hayley knelt down in front of the flowers and simply looked at them. She tried to remember what her mother looked like, hoping that the flowers before her would somehow remind her. Instead, she pictured a photo that Lana had given her of her mother when she was in her early twenties.

Sam knew what it was like to lose your mother too soon. He was in the same position as Hayley was and felt bad for the girl before feeling bad for himself.

The two sat down on the first bench that they had come across. "My mom loved being outside," Hayley said. "We even had a garden." She took out her tarot cards. "It's not like I remember the garden… or her, but Lana says that it was beautiful."

"I'm sure it was."

"You don't remember your mom either, do you?"

Sam shook his head as he looked out to the trees. The brown leaves had already fallen onto the ground and were decomposing. It would only take the most gentle of touches for them to crumble right in your hand. That's how Sam felt some days. He was only surviving because of Dean and if Dean was taken away from him, he would turn to ash where he stood.

"I'm sorry about your mom… and about Jess."

Sam's head snapped in Hayley's direction. "How did you know about Jess?" Colored him intrigued.

Hayley wondered if she should even tell Sam, but keeping secrets from people she trusted wasn't her style, that was how Lana dealt with things. "I dreamt about her last night." Hayley paused to read Sam's expression, but like Dean, he was almost impossible to read when he wanted to be. "She's happy where she is."

"Did she tell you that?" It took Sam all he had to keep his voice from cracking. He could feel a burn in the back of his throat at just the mention of her name and with this young girl telling him this he wasn't sure what his reaction may be.

Hayley nodded.

"What else did she tell you?"

"That she's not angry with you," she said softly. "She doesn't blame you… and she doesn't want you to blame yourself."

Sam cleared his throat, fighting back tears. He tried not to think of Jess and hearing her name felt like a hundred knives stabbing into him. He didn't want that; he wanted to think of her and smile because of all the good times that they shared together.

"I dreamt of her dying…" Sam whispered. He felt guilty for her death and that was something that he would never be able to forgive himself for. He couldn't help but to think of the connection Jess shared with Dean. Dean was going to die and it would have known but couldn't stop it.

"He still would have gotten to her, Sam," Hayley said softly. "There was nothing that you could have done." When Jess came to Lana in a dream, it wasn't by accident. Hayley had done a spell to talk to her mother, like she had tried and failed so many times before. Instead of her mother coming through in a dream, Jess did. Jess was beautiful and spoke softy; Hayley could see why Sam loved her. What Hayley didn't tell Sam was that even though Jess was happy, she mourned the life that she and Sam could have shared. Hayley promised herself that she would tell Sam that but not today. Hayley could tell that Sam was near his breaking point and something like this could send him over the edge. She would stick to the warm and fuzzies for now.

Sam nodded. After a few minutes passed with both of them remaining silent, Sam looked at Hayley. "I'm sorry about your mom, too."

Hayley's face softened and she even smiled a little. "I can't wait to get to know her in the next life."

Sam was going to press that to just understand what she meant by that when his phone rang. "Finally," he said as Dean's name appeared on the screen. Sam stood up. "I'll be right back."  
"Okay," Hayley said as she scattered her tarot cards in the traditional Celtic cross spread. One by one, she turned the cards over, shaking her head with every mental interpretation. She covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes widened as she fought back every urge to scream.

"What?" Sam said in a low voice into his phone. Sam turned his back from Hayley and bent over slightly with his hand pressed against a tree. Dean's words echoed in his ears. "Are you sure?"

Hayley took the phone away from him. "A man?" She said quickly to Dean. "A man killed her?"

Dean used his free hand to run across his mouth before answering. "Yeah."

"Don't do anything."

"Hayley…"  
"Don't do anything," she repeated.

"Okay," he replied, his tone defeated.

Dean was leaning against the barn when Hayley and Sam pulled down the driveway. Hayley stepped out of Lana's truck before Sam could put the vehicle into park.

Dean greeted her head on, keeping her from going inside. "I'm sorry."

"I need to be with her."

Dean gently grabbed Hayley's wrist. "I don't think that will do any good, kid."

Hayley remained speechless as she pulled her hand away from Dean. She turned around to look at Sam before walking around Dean.

"Hayley," Sam called out as he stood next to Dean.

Hayley didn't respond and instead, walked through the barn doors.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked.

Dean looked down at his hands that were covered with Lana's blood. "Hunters… Ted and Allen. And a couple of their friends."

"Hunters? Why?"

"They're after Hayley and they thought that Lana was…" Dean's voice cracked and he stopped talking. He looked down at the dirt shaking his head. "She trusted me to help them,"

Sam put one of his hands on Dean's shoulder.

"Sam! Dean!" Hayley called out.

The brothers rushed into the barn and what they saw next left them both stunned.

Hayley was kneeling down beside Lana, but instead of Lana's lifeless body, the Winchesters saw a very much living girl. Lana was sitting up, her face pale and hands shaking. Although her shirt was still staid with blood it appeared that her bullet wounds had healed.

Dean and Sam went from dumbfounded to alert in half a second. They knew that people didn't just come back to life. There was something supernatural at work here and that usually meant that Lana was some form of the undead.

"Hayley get away from her," Sam ordered.

"No, Sam, it's okay," Hayley assured. "Show them."  
Lana held out her right hand to bring attention to ring. The dark red stone was shining brightly, fading with every passing second.

"The stone is linked to Lana," Hayley began to explain. "As long as Lana is killed by a human, the ring can bring her back to life." She held up her hand to show the brothers that she too had one. "Mine works the same way, except if I'm killed by something supernatural, not human, then it'll bring me back."

Lana adjusted herself as she put her hand back into her lap. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I didn't know for sure if it would actually work; I've never died before." She looked at Hayley. "Neither one of us had."

Hayley hugged her sister's neck. "I knew you'd be okay."

Lana smiled and hugged Hayley back.

Dean squatted down next to Lana, as if to inspect her. "Sam, get some holy water, will you?"

Lana let go of Hayley and looked at Dean.

"I got to be sure."

"I understand." She looked at Hayley. "Will you go help Sam?"

She nodded and followed Sam outside.

Lana ran the back of her left hand down Dean's face.

Dean took her hand and held it in his own. "You should have told me."

"I know," she said.

"I need you to trust me but I also gotta' trust you." His face had softened and he wasn't even sure if he cared if he trusted her in that moment; he was simply relieved to have her alive.

"I know."

"This isn't going to work unless we both trust each other." He paused. "We're going to talk about this later, in depth. You can't leave anything out this time." When she didn't respond, he felt like he needed to add, "Lana, you got that?"

She nodded. Biting her lower lip, she looked up at him. "I do trust you, you know. I was going to die and leave you to look after Hayley. I wouldn't leave her with anyone less. And I _am_ sorry for not telling you. My grandmother gave us these rings and honestly, I wasn't sure if she was just full of it. She lets her witchy ways get to her sometimes." She rubbed her chest with her free hand. "I feel like I'm going to be pretty sore tomorrow, though."

"Yeah, gunshot wounds can do that to a person." He stood up. "Lets get you back to the motel."

She nodded and accepted Dean's hands. He pulled her into his chest.

"You good to walk?"

With her hands planted firmly on his chest, she looked up at him. "I think so."

"Good."

Lana made a couple steps forward but turned around to face Dean when she noticed that he wasn't right behind her. "You coming?"

"Just let me say one thing, princess."

A smug smile spread across her face. "Yeah?"

"You don't go throwing yourself into trouble like that. I don't care if you're taking one for the team or not. Sam and I agreed to help protect Hayley, but we also look after each other. Now, you're part of that. I don't want you giving up. You hear me?"

"I hear you, Winchester."

Dean stepped next to her. "And for the record, I'm glad you're not dead."

She kissed him on his cheek. "I thought that's how you'd feel." She took a step then held her hand out.

Dean took her hand in his, not knowing where it would lead, but knowing that if he only had months left to live he would spend it with people that made him happy. And this Lana girl, well, she did just that.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd like to say a quick hello to the ****Best Original Character Community. Thanks so much for allowing me to tell my story here. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

It had been nearly a week since Lana was shot and thanks to the ring that her grandmother had given her, she was perfectly fine. The group of four took this time to lay low and try their best to stay out of other hunters' paths. They hadn't exactly decided how they were going to handle the entire situation, but taking one day at a time was working out well for them.

Lana and Hayley were hustling some guys out of a few hundred dollars, pretending to be clueless at a game of pool.

"Oh no," Lana cried. "I hit the little black ball in the hole thing. Is that bad?"

"Afraid so, honey," one of the two men replied. Both men were in their early 40s, covered in tattoos, and every other word that came out of their mouths would make a sailor blush.

"But, Dale, I was getting so good," Lana persisted shyly. "How about double or nothing?" She asked, her real tone coming out.

"I just feel so bad taking two young girls' money," the other one piped in.

"Then…" Hayley started. "Buy us a drink after if you when."

Dale grinned. "Are you even 21?"

"I have an ID that says I am. Isn't that good enough?"

Both men chuckled and nodded. "It is for me," Dale's friend said.

Dean looked over his bottle of domestic at the scene before him as he played with his pocketknife. He let out a deep breath and tried to keep himself from busting those guys over the head with a chair.

Sam sat down next to Dean with two fresh beers in hand. "Those guys are harmless," Sam said.

Dean watched Lana's figure as she bent over the table, running her hand over the pool stick. The heels she had on made her legs go for days and made him want to bounce quarters off her ass. She tucked her hair behind one of her ears with her free hand and looked back at Dale. "Like this, right?" Dean could hear her ask.

"Dude," Sam said, forcing Dean to divert his attention from the pool table.

Dean looked at his brother. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"Just tell her."

"What?" Dean asked again.

"Lana. Tell her. Or suck it up. It's kinda sad seeing you like this." Sam took a swig of his beer.

"There's nothing to tell."

Sam let out a scuff. "Oh, come on. You're into her and I'd bet that she feels the same."

Dean cleared his throat. "There's no point."

Sam sat down his beer and put one of his hands on his brother's right shoulder. "We're going to figure out a way."

Dean finished his beer and slammed it on the table. "Can we not talk about this?"

Sam removed his hand. "Yeah, of course." His voice didn't hide the fact that he was hurt by Dean's sudden realized this and immediately felt like shit for taking his frustration out on Sam, but in that moment, he couldn't deal.

Dean grabbed one of the beers that Sam had gotten from the bartender and headed out the front door.

Lana looked over her shoulder at Dean while he walked out. She handed Hayley the pool stick and followed Dean outside. "Dean," she called out as she as she closed the door. "Calling it an early night?" She asked once she spotted Dean leaning against the Impala.

Dean answered by taking another gulp of his beer.

Lana looked around the parking lot before stepping beside Dean. "What's going on?"

Dean knew that he couldn't tell her. It wasn't her problem to try to find a solution to. While he didn't know Lana well, he did know that she was going to try her best to pay him back for helping her and Hayley and if he told her what was going on, this would be the way. No one needed such an impossible task, especially Lana, who was already partaking in one - keeping her sister safe.

Dean shrugged. "Not a lot, princess."

"You trust me, right?" Lana asked.

Dean, making sure not to make eye contact with Lana, nodded. This past week, Lana had done everything that Dean asked and more. She went above and beyond to make sure that the four of them were safe and when the brothers took a case, Lana proved to be helpful and knowledgeable. So, yes, Dean trusted Lana.

"I can tell something is on your mind," she said softly. "Your aura is cloudy." Lana cracked a smile when she saw Dean grinning. "Laugh at it, but me being able to read your aura doesn't even begin to make the list of the strangest things we've been through."

She had him there and Dean knew it.

Lana put her hands over Dean's free hand. "You don't have to tell me, but you can if you want to." She paused. "I know being the oldest sibling, you feel like you have to put up this strong front, almost in an impossible way. And sometimes, you do. Sometimes you have to take that burden. Then there are other times when you don't have to."

Dean turned to face Lana and for the first time since she walked outside to join him he made eye contact with her.

"Is that one of those times?" Dean asked, starting to feel the beers that he had been downing all night. He had to look away from Lana because the longer he looked at her, the more he wanted to throw her against the Impala and fuck her until he passed out. He knew that that wasn't what this was about. Lana was reaching out to him as a friend and nothing more. He was going to respect that because Lana expected him to.

"It can be," Lana replied moving her hair to the side.

Dean turned his face forward to look at the side of the bar. "When Sammy and I were kids, it was a lot easier," he began. "I knew the role I was meant to play. I was the best damn solider I could be. I did whatever my dad wanted."

Lana squeezed his hand.

"But Sammy, he never wanted this life. He never wanted to be a hunter. Now, he's in it for life. I want him to be safe and hell… happy when I'm gone."

"You can't think of that… when you're gone. That'll get you killed faster. I'm not naïve; I know in this line of work you're more likely to die sooner rather than later." She paused. "Live in the now. Don't worry about tomorrow."

Dean looked at her in amazement. There was so much about this young woman that he couldn't even begin to know. He wasn't sure what it was that attracted him to her in that moment. It wasn't her determination, her beauty, or even her shirt that was clinging to her chest. No, it was none of that. It was for the first time that he could see someone's vulnerability that matched his own.

Dean leaned closer to her, putting his hands on her forearms. Their bodies were only an inch from touching, something that Lana desired just as badly as Dean did. Lana took the next advance by pushing Dean into the Impala and allowing his body to collide into hers. Without thinking, Dean put his lips on Lana's. The kiss wasn't hard or forced as Lana thought it would have been due to Dean's demeanor. Instead, the kiss was gentle but strong… so very strong. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her even closer to him. Her hands traveled up his chest to his neck where she clung.

Lana's body was screaming at her to give in, while her soul was begging her to retreat. She hadn't felt this good in a very long time. Dean's hands moved from her waist to under her shirt at the small of her back. As if without thinking, Lana opened the door behind her. The two fell into the back seat.

Lana moaned Dean's name softly in his ear as she lightly bit down on his bottom lip, causing Dean to pull her top off her in a smooth movement, revealing her tiny red lacy bra.

Lana fumbled with the zipper of his jeans, her hands shaking, and was finally able to unbutton his pants, exposing him to her. Dean pulled Lana's skirt up and within seconds, Lana had her legs around Dean's waist. Neither Dean nor Lana were thinking, they had both let their primal instincts take control.

Dean kissed Lana's lips and then neck as he slowly entered her. She arched her back at the first thrust, digging her nails into his shoulders. Dean looked down at her, the bar sign illuminating her face. Until that moment, neither one of them realized what was happening. Nature took over both of them and their pure desire to be touched by the other made the actions leading up to this a blur.

Lana nodded, insisting that she wanted it too.

Dean slid back inside of her and leaned his forehead down to touch hers. Their eyes locked as Lana wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"God, you're beautiful," Dean whispered hoarsely.

Lana's mouth formed a smile.

Neither one of them knew where this was going or how long it would last, but in that moment, it didn't matter. For the next half hour, Dean and Lana were allowing themselves to do something they seldomly did – be vulnerable.


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated!**

**As always, I don't own anything from what you recognize. **

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"It's been three weeks," Lana said impatiently as the four sat down at a diner to eat. "Three weeks of sleazy motels and artery clogging diners," she continued. She looked around the restaurant and even though it was the twentieth diner they had visited, it looked the same as the third, seventh, and twelfth ones.

"What would you rather us do, princess?" Dean asked, throwing around the nickname that he had become accustomed to calling Lana. He leaned back, enjoying the cushioned top and bottoms of the booth. Dean enjoyed routine, and for him that included eating at artery clogging diners, as Lana had so eloquently put it.

"Let Hayley and I pick the next hotel. Maybe a suite with a kitchenette," Lana suggested.

"A kitchenette?" Dean laughed and looked at Sam. "You hear this?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, Dean. It may be nice."

"Okay, okay, fine. You princesses win. Next hotel will have a _kitchenette_."

"What can I get for you?" Their waitress asked as she introduced herself to the table.

"Two coffees for us," Lana said gesturing to herself and Hayley.

"Same," Dean said. Once the waitress walked away, Dean continued. "I talked to Bobby this morning."

"And?" Lana asked. She had come to learn that Bobby was one of the good guys and if they were in a pinch, he was the ones that the Winchesters relied on. Lana thought it was odd that they had such blind trust in Bobby and by the way it seemed, he was also a strong father figure. She tried not to be jealous at the last aspect of Bobby and the Winchester brothers' relationship.

"No sign of Camio or his minions," Dean said.

"Maybe we sent him a message?" Hayley asked, hopeful, referring to the gun down of his men weeks earlier where Hayley exposed her abilities to Dean and Sam.

"Or he got wind of Ted and Allen's move and think that you're dead," Lana said as she looked at Hayley.

"Maybe… or maybe he's regrouping and planning something a little more brutal," Sam suggested.

The group went silent once the waitress handed out the coffees. Lana ordered herself and Hayley a bowl of oatmeal each and a fruit cut to split. Sam followed suit, leaving Dean to order pancakes with a side of bacon.

"And a glass of orange juice for her," Lana added referring to Hayley.

The waitress nodded and walked off.

Lana sipped her coffee. "Where to next?"

Dean took a deep breath. "That's the thing. Sammy and I need to part ways."

"What?" Lana asked. "For how long?" Lana was alarmed and her tone surprised everyone, but especially her. She was always so cool and collected and to hear anxiety in her voice was something none of them had expected.

"Just for a bit. We have some stuff of our own to deal with."

"We can help," Hayley offered.

"Afraid not, kid. It's too dangerous."

"I can help," Hayley persisted. She looked at Lana and then back at the brothers. "Or have you forgotten what I can do?"

"Oh believe me, no one has forgotten," Dean said. "It's safer that you aren't with us."

"Dean, can I speak with you? Alone?" Lana asked as she stood up, waiting for him to do the same.

Dean sighed but slid out of the booth as well. He wasn't going to tell Lana about this case because it was his own. And he didn't feel like being scorned by Lana for leaving them. He knew that he had made a promise but he also knew that Lana and Hayley could handle themselves for a few days. If he didn't think they could then he wouldn't leave them behind.

Lana remained silent until the two were standing outside the diner.

Dean leaned against the Impala. "Well, spit it out, princess."

Lana crossed her arms, more to keep her warm than to express any signs of disapproval. "I don't know how to keep her safe alone."

Dean's facial expression softened. This took him by surprise. He was expecting to get yelled at. "You've done good by her so far. It'll only be for a few days, a week, tops."

Lana nodded, biting her lip.

Dean put his hands on top of Lana's shoulders. He didn't want to leave the sisters, but Bobby had a lead on his case. Dean realized that he didn't want to die and he was going to try his best to get out of the deal he made with the crossroads demon. If anything, spending time with Lana had reminded him that there was more to life that being miserable and then dying.

Looking into her eyes, Dean pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "We'll check in every night. And if you need us, we'll be there." He smiled sweetly. "I'll be there."

It's true that the two had only shared a few stolen glances and a handful of quick kisses since that one night in the Impala, but that was enough for feelings to surface. With the four sharing one hotel room, neither Dean nor Lana found the privacy to explore the possibility of more. Dean expected himself to lose interest, especially with his current situation, but instead, he felt a strong connection to Lana.

"Do me a favor," Dean said.

"What's that?"

He took her left hand into his. "Make sure you wear this. It'll give me peace of mind."

She nodded. "If there was anything I could do, you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

Dean in that moment wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her how he made a deal with a demon so that Sammy would live, but he couldn't. This was something that would stay his burden.

"Of course," Dean said. "It's hunter stuff."

"When do you leave?"

"We need to head out today."

"Seems soon," she said biting her lower lip. True, Lana was worried about protecting Hayley by herself when so much had gone down, but she was also sad that Dean was leaving. She had wanted to explore where their relationship, or lack therefore of, could go. She felt safe and warm around Dean, two things that she could never remember feeling before.

Dean could tell that she was disappointed and in a weird way, that made him happy. "We just got a lead on something."

She wasn't going to tell him not to go or take both her and Hayley with them, so she told him okay. Maybe he didn't want to explore the possibility of them anymore. It wouldn't be the first time that a man saw how complicated Lana was a bailed. Her heart dropped thinking that this was going to end before it had a chance to really begin.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's just…" Lana began. "If you are looking for a way to get out of this, then this is a pretty damn complicated way of going about it. If you're done with helping us… or done with… me, then just say it."

Dean had to fight the urge not to laugh. He thought for sure Lana knew that he was interested. "It's not like that, Lana."

Lana let out a sarcastic laugh. "Right."

Dean grabbed her hands. "I swear. Lana… I know that we haven't had much time to talk about what happened between us a few weeks ago, but I liked it. I like you." He paused. "This is really something that Sam and I have to do alone."

She wanted to ask what it was and why they had to do it alone, but she knew that Dean must have his reasons for being so secretive. So instead, she focused what Dean had said about the two of them. "I liked it too," Lana said softly. "And I like you. More than I want to."

This was music to Dean's ears. He wasn't the type of guy to _just _say how he felt. He didn't think that anything positive came from sharing feelings so he was both relieved and down right ecstatic when he saw how well his sharing had gone. "When we get back, and we will, soon, maybe we can pick back up? You and me."

A smile spread across Lana's face. "I'd like that."

Dean gently cupped Lana's face in his hands and brushed his lips against hers.

Lana wrapped her arms around Dean and deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue access into her mouth. She needed this, to feel close to him in that moment. It was rushed and almost greedy, but it was necessary.

Dean not only accepted her advance, but also welcomed it. Since he had sold his soul, he desired nothing more than to feel his humanity and in that moment, no one could make him feel more human than Lana.

Their kiss ended and Lana opened her eyes. Dean was grinning down at her. "What?" She asked.

"I really can't wait to… you know… again." His grin grew bigger as he thought about the first time they fucked.

Lana couldn't help but to smile back. "That makes two of us."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all! Thanks for the new follow and review. I appreciate all your comments and I am working to make this story even better! **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Hayley sipped on her green juice as she watched Lana try to figure out what street the girls were on. To two of them had just left a yoga studio after a session of hot yoga and Hayley's face was still flustered. Both girls glistened with a light layer of sweat.

Lana pulled out her phone, trying the new maps application to see where they were exactly. Rolling her eyes, she slipped her phone back into her bag, giving up after the program failed to locate them. They didn't have anywhere that they had to be so Lana wasn't worried with their exact location.

Their trip to Atlanta was spontaneous, but there was a new age workshop that Hayley was dying to go see. It didn't hurt that an old band mate of Lana's was in town and he always promised her at least one song during the set. Lana didn't know that yet, though. Hayley had looked up Simon and he was beyond excited to have Lana sing or song or two. Hayley knew that she had to surprise Lana with it because she knew that her sister would worry about the possibility of drawing too much attention on them, especially when they haven't had any trouble with Camio since that night alongside the road. They had to keep a low profile when it came to other hunters, too. After the day at the barn, they didn't know which hunter would cause them trouble if they happened to come across a hunter or two down the road.

Halfway to Atlanta, Lana told the Winchesters they were going and would hang around until they were done with their "hunting" job instead of waiting back for them back north. She could tell that Dean was annoyed, but they both knew that Lana was perfectly capable of taking care of both herself and her sister. After all, no one had even tried to come after them since the barn incident.

"When are Dean and Sam getting back?" Hayley asked Lana as they walked through the downtown area of Atlanta, Georgia.

Lana adjusted her yoga bag, holding her own green juice. "Sometime this afternoon."

"Are you looking forward to seeing them?" Hayley asked with a grin.

Lana shrugged. "It'll be nice to have an extra set of eyes and a few more gun wielding hands."

"That's all?"

Lana stopped and faced Hayley. She knew that her younger sister had some major insight and was curious what she knew. "Did you have a vision or something?"

Hayley shook her head. "Not exactly." She paused and moved the straw from her juice around with her index finger. "I saw you and Dean at the diner the other day."

Lana let out a sigh and started walking again.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I don't know… this wasn't much to tell. I don't know where this is going or if it can go anywhere."

"Why wouldn't it?"

Lana bit her lower lip and thought carefully about that question. She didn't really know. Relationships just didn't work out for her in general and now adding a hunter factor… Lana knew that it could only equal disaster.

Lana entwined her arm within Hayley's. "Dunno'. Who knows… maybe it will." She paused. "I promise you'll be the first one to know if or when it turns into something."

"Duh I will. Who else do you have to tell?"

Hayley had her there. But for once, she didn't mind. Lana had her sister and they both were safe. Now with the possibility of her and Dean in the works, she felt... happier. She had a good feeling about the immediate future. She smiled at her sister, keeping the mood upbeat. "Where to now?"

Hayley smiled mischievously.

Lana shook her head with a smile. "I already looked it up. There's a great occult shop a few blocks down."

Meanwhile, the Winchester brothers were turning onto the Atlanta exit. Dean had voiced his annoyance to Sam earlier that day because not only did the Whitman sisters' spontaneous trip cause Dean to worry about them, but it also added an extra five hours driving.

On top of it all, Bobby's lead turned out to be nothing. To make matters even worst, the Colt was stolen. Nothing was going the brothers' way.

"Dean…" Sam said.

"What is it Sammy?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"We still have eight months left. There is still time."

Dean nodded.

"I'm not giving up."

Dean could hear the panic and sincerity in his younger brother's voice. "I know Sammy. I'm not either. I can't sit here and talk about it anymore, though. It's too much. It makes it too real."

"I think we should be spending more time on this. I know you want to help Hayley and Lana, but maybe we should put them on the backburner for a while."

Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Let's just see how these next few weeks go."

Sam knew that Dean understood how dire the situation was, but he didn't understand why Dean was fighting him so much on this. "Why don't we ask them for their help?"

"What can they do that we can't?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, Dean. But it's worth a shot."

"Let's just hold off, alright?"

Sam sighed.

"Just for now."

Sam nodded. Moments passed before Sam continued. "It's because you have a thing for Lana is it?"

"Who said I had a thing for her?"

"Oh come on, Dean. I think I know you well enough to know when you're interested in a girl." He waited for Dean's reaction, which to his surprise there was none.

Dean turned into their motel and waited until he put the Impala into park before saying anything. "I already did tell her, Sammy."

"What? When?"

"The other day at the diner."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Well then that's one less thing I have to rag on you about."

"I guess it is."

An hour later, Sam and Dean were walking around downtown Atlanta. Dean was on the phone with Lana, who was telling them where they were.

"We're only a block away," Dean was saying as he compared street names. "See you there." He hung up his phone and looked at Sam, who was grinning.

"What?"

Sam shrugged. "Nothing man. Just thought it was kind of odd you weren't interested in grabbing some food or a beer first."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just not that hungry."

"Sam! Dean!" Hayley called from a few shops down. She was waving her hand above her head and smiling.

Dean nodded in her direction as he and Sam picked up their pace to meet Hayley and Lana.

Hayley hugged both brothers and stepped aside, all too noticeably, so that Lana and Dean were only arms length from one another.

"Hey," Lana greeted Dean and smiled at Sam. "How was the drive?"

"Not bad," Dean said.

Hayley locked arms with Sam and pulled him foreword. "Who do you know about Thelemic practices?" She asked. "I just got into the thing that 'every man and every woman is a star' thing but I couldn't find a whole lot about it."

Sam, who loves the research aspect of hunting just as much as the physical aspect, was automatically intrigued.

Lana shook her head and smiled. "She has a one tract mind, that girl."

Dean nodded, knowing the feeling.

Dean and Lana's footsteps fell in sync as they followed behind Sam and Hayley.

"So you're not really into this stuff?" Dean asked Lana, referring to that pertaining to the occult.

Lana shrugged. "I mean I know it's real. What Hayley does though… it isn't really magic. It's miraculous, yes, but she was born with that. She doesn't channel anything for her abilities to work. Even with her tarot cards and visions… that's just something that's apart of her."

Dean nodded. "So you never tried to?"

Lana smiled and laughed lightly. "I was never attracted to the things that my sister does.." She paused. "I've performed spells and read a spread or two, but I've never practiced the way Hayley or my mother did."

Dean was somewhat relieved to hear that. It was nice in this hectic world to have someone who wasn't so supernatural. Sam had his demon blood and Hayley had her abilities, but Lana was your average girl with a whole lot of kick ass qualities. That was something Dean could dig his teeth into.

"My mom…" Lana continued. "Practiced. She was naturally gifted but she also drew her energy from nature. It was more of her culture than anything though."

"Culture?" Dean asked.

"She was Romanian, born in Romania. Her childhood was filled with wondering with her parents and those like them, I guess you could say that she was a modern day gypsy. That was an aspect that she carried that to America. I think that's why she and my father worked so well together. He moved around a lot with hunting and that's what she knew. She even helped him with cases by using her magic. They were a pretty great team at one point."

"Did you ever hunt with your dad?"

Lana nodded. "Wish I hadn't. It was hard." She glanced at Dean. "But I guess you already knew that."

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't always so bad. Sammy took it harder than I did."

"I guess for me, I just really missed my mom. A lot of the time I felt like I was Hayley's mother and I always had to be the adult, even when it came to my dad. I made sure the bills were paid, we had groceries, and Hayley made it to school on time. Maybe that's why when I got a chance to go off to school, I took it and I didn't look back... until my dad died. Now I'm dealing with the shit he left behind and trying to make sure that Hayley doesn't pay for it."

Lana stopped talking abruptly, realizing that she had probably said too much. She had never talked to anyone this way before, and it frightened her. Had she told Dean too much? Never mind the relationship that she was hoping to start with him, but she was worried she incriminated herself in some way.

Lana looked at Dean, biting her lower lip as she tried to read him. The truth was that Dean felt refreshed by Lana's honesty. In his line of work, he was constantly lying and to hear someone be so truthful made him feel less jaded. It made him want to tell her about the pact he made with the demon, but he knew that was something that he couldn't just spill out. So instead her told her that he knew how she felt:

"I always thought I had to be the perfect solider for my dad. I couldn't just _let _him go on his way. I had to be there and do what he told me too. It was a lot to deal with." He paused. "But my dad and I had some good memories too. I was six or seven, and uh… he took me shooting for the first time. You know bottles on the fence, that kind of thing. I bulls eyed every one of them. He gave me this smile… I don't know… It was great." He shoved his hands in his pocket and remembered that day. "Days like that... that's what family is all about. You and Hayley have that same chance to feel that way, just like Sammy and I do."

Lana nodded and smiled at her feet as they continued to follow Sam and Hayley. "Yeah, you're right."

Lana grateful for his honesty. It suddenly felt okay that she had told him so much about her life. She knew from that moment on that Dean Winchester was someone who she could be honest with, even if it was about things that she didn't want to admit out loud.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all! Hope you enjoy this lengthy chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics "Cola" from Lana Del Rey's "Paradise" album. **

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"Why aren't you ready?" Hayley asked Lana as she stood in front of her older sister. Her voice was eager to get out of the room for a while; her need to not be coped up was a result from both of her parents' raising.

The sisters had made the Winchester brothers come stay with them in their home away from home hotel room. It had two rooms, a shared living area and a kitchen. Hayley moved into Lana's room so Dean could have Hayley's while Sam's plans were to sleep on the pull out couch. Hayley was hovering over Lana while Lana sat crossed legged on the couch. Dean was on the desk cleaning his guns while Sam had his face buried in a book.

Lana looked up from her sheet music and shrugged. "Didn't really feel like going out."

"But what about that bar you were talking about earlier?"

Lana shrugged. "I only said anything about it because you mentioned it yesterday. Can't we just go tomorrow?"

"Nope. Tonight."

Lana glanced at Dean, who only shrugged. "You want to go that badly?"

"Well yeah. We never go out anymore. We can't let Camio run our lives."

Lana stretched her legs out, getting to her feet. "Fine. I'll throw on some jeans."

"Maybe you should change your top too."

Lana shook her head. "Why?"

"I don't know…" Hayley didn't want to say too much because she knew that Lana would find some kind of excuse to not to go if she knew that Hayley had arranged for her to sing.

Lana couldn't help but chuckle at her sister's demeanor. While it wasn't unlike Hayley to want to get out of the hotel rooms, this behavior wasn't exactly normal for her, either. "Maybe I do need to socialize you more," Lana said before walking into her room.

Dean looked over his guns at Hayley. "What do you have planned, kiddo?"

Hayley stood there, dumbfounded. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean wasn't buying it. He knew people and he knew Hayley better than most. Hell, they have been sharing hotel rooms for the last few weeks and he was able to pick up on certain things. "You know your sister will kill you if you're up to something."

"Trust me. It's fine," Hayley said, trying to play hard ball with Dean.

"Hayley…" Dean continued.

At this point, Hayley knew that Dean wouldn't let them go if she didn't tell him what she was planning. "I emailed a friend of hers who does shows. He's saving Lana a song or two. It's a super low-key thing. No chance Camio or anyone will be there. I checked it out."

Dean knew that this could be an unnecessary risk, but the chances of someone being there who was of Camio's persuasion was slim to none. Plus, he'd love to see Lana on stage again. It was almost like she was an entirely different person when she had a microphone in her hand. She didn't have the bad attitude, kick-your-ass personality while she was up there. Dean knew that sometimes, too much of a hardcore exterior could start to turn inwards and change the person from the inside out, and he didn't want that for Lana. So, if for Lana, letting go on stage was her way to avoid that, well... he supported it.

Dean nodded. "That should be fine."

Moments later, Lana emerged from the bedroom in a pair of black torn jeans that were a little too tight in all the right places, a black tank top that was a little baggy so that her red lacy bra peeked through, and a pair of black laced up boots. Dean took notice and a part of him wondered if that was Lana's plan.

"Do you have your id?" Lana asked Hayley as she avoiding Dean's eye contact. She wanted Dean to look at her in a different way than he has been. She wanted him to see her as a carefree woman instead of an individual with a lot of baggage and maybe just too many problems to really get involved with past a few quickies. Lana was constantly working on her trust issues - that was part of the baggage she wanted to escape. But, the truth of the matter was that she wouldn't really be able to do that until Dean turned what they had into something more himself. She couldn't stand to be vulnerable for too long.

"Yep." Hayley said as she flashed her fake ID. She looked at the brothers. "Ready?"

Sam and Dean stood up and grabbed their jackets.

Sam was ready to take a break from his research. The constant reading and making calls about Dean's deal was tiring. The moment he felt like he should stop to take an hour to himself - to eat or sleep, he felt guilty. His brother was dying and it was on him. Sam was determined to put on a happy front for Dean tonight, though. He knew that was the least he could do.

Dean, however, was not concerned with Sam's mood in that moment. Seeing down Lana's shirt as she leaned over to grab her bag was the high light of his night so far. He was optimistic that it would only get better from there. "You look good," Dean whispered in Lana's ear as he walked by her. He was being subtle enough that he didn't seem like he was expecting to get in her pants tonight, but he was also making sure that she knew that he was thinking about it.

Lana smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was never good with accepting compliments, so lucky for her, Dean didn't expect her to say anything back. He got his point across and Lana, though trying to play it cool, was thrilled that he had noticed.

Once the four were outside of the Impala, Dean opened the driver's side door and pulled his seat up so that Lana could crawl into the back. On the way in, she slid her hand across his crotch, which went unnoticed by Sam and Hayley. That was what Lana knew. The compliments, the romantic dates, that was something foreign. But pure sexual contact, Lana was very familiar with. Dean cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows; he was pleasantly surprised with Lana's advance. Yep, the night looked good for the older Winchester brother.

Half an hour later, the four were standing outside the bar. The traffic was bad and the parking was even more of a nightmare. Of course, Dean couldn't just park the Impala anywhere. Deciding on four blocks down, Dean parked his beloved car outside a laundry mat.

Sam and Dean walked inside without the bouncer's notice, but when it came to Lana and Hayley he stopped them.

"I'm gonna need to see some ID."

Lana pulled hers out of her back pocket, as did Hayley. He nodded Lana through but studied Hayley's. Finally as if contemplating letting her in, he gave it back to her. "Have a good time."

Hayley smiled. This wasn't the first time that a bouncer had studied her ID more closely. Usually they ask the seventeen-year-old girl her birthdate or zodiac sign. Hayley always thought that was funny concerning all the other more heinous secrets she kept. It was nice to just be an underage girl trying to get into a bar. "Thank you." She shot her sister a smile, who only smiled.

Lana entwined her arms within Hayley's and led her to the bar. The night was filled with possibilities for a good night and Lana welcomed them.

Sam and Dean followed suit as Dean watched Lana's ass bounce in front of him. He hadn't been able to get Lana out of his mind since the crotch grab.

"Well I'll be damned, it's Lana Whitman," a man said from a few seats down.

Lana turned and smiled once she realized who it was. She hugged the man, who was in his mid 40s and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Tim, what are you doing here?"

Dean cleared his throat slightly, a bit unnerved about the familiar face. After the day at the barn, Dean wasn't sure who he could trust anymore. Sam noticed his brother's discomfort, which he shared entirely. Friends didn't really mean friends anymore, not when a crazed demon was in pursuit of something that he really wanted.

Tim shrugged. "Got wind of a case." He looked behind her to see Hayley, Sam, and Dean. "When did you start traveling with the Winchesters?"

"We're not. My dad owed their dad a favor so we're just helping them with a case," she lied.

Sam and Dean realized it was Tim and they knew exactly who he was. He was supposed to be one of the good guys; John Winchester always had positive things to say about him. That didn't explain how he knew Lana, though.

"It's really great to see you, Tim. We should catch up later. Could you just not mention to anyone that you saw us… Hayley and me here? We're trying to lay low."

He nodded. "Sure thing. You aren't in any trouble are you? I could help if you are."

Dean didn't like the way Tim was so eager to offer his assistance. There were a couple reasons why he would and Dean hated all of them.

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that." She said, which was very convincing. She changed the subject quickly as she rubbed the side of his arm, distracting him from the obvious.

Dean was surprised how believable she was. Maybe it was the tone in her voice, how she touched his arm, or the smile on her face. But whatever it was, you couldn't tell at all, not even to a hunter, that she was lying.

"Alright. You keep safe," he looked at Hayley. "You too, you call if you need anything."

"I will." Lana never planned on calling Tim, but she had to make him think otherwise. Her nerves were nearly shot after the conversation. While lying was second nature to her, having to be so convincing took a lot out of her.

He looked at Dean and Sam. "Hey boys."

"Hey," the both greeted.

Tim focused back at Lana. "You still got my number?"

She knew at that point the less she spoke the better.

Tim eyed both Winchester brothers, obviously curious what they were doing with the Whitman sisters. "Alright. Keep in touch."

Lana smiled and watched as Tim walked back to his seat. Lana turned to look at Dean, who was ordering beers at the bar.

"Two domestic drafts," Dean said ordering for him and Sam when the bartender approached them. Dean had no right to show his concern with Tim, but he was going to find a way to casually bring it up later that night.

The bartender looked at Lana, which she ordered her "shot of jack, neat, please," Lana paused "And a Shirley temple for her."

"Hey," Hayley protested, but agreed when Lana shot her a look.

The bartender nodded and went to make the drinks.

Dean found that amusing, especially since he had heard stories about Lana's underage drinking days from Hayley. "Why can't the kid drink?" Dean asked.

"I think you answered your own question," Lana responded.

Dean wasn't going to press it. Drinking could be end up to be quite the addiction in their line of work. Anyway, he was more interested in Tim. "So what was that about?" Dean asked as he nodded towards Tim.

"I know Tim because of my dad," Lana answered. "My dad worked on a few cases with him after my mom passed."

"He seemed to be pretty cozy with you."

Lana smiled. "Jealous?"

"Psh, no," Dean answered.

"Good, because you shouldn't be."

Lana looked across the bar to the band coming back from break and recognized the guitarist and lead singer immediately. "Hey," Lana said to Hayley. "Look who it is."

Hayley looked in Lana's direction and smiled. "Oh wow, small world."

The bartender sat down their drinks. Lana took a sip and smiled at Dean. She looked so beautiful as she stood before him with the way she almost glowed under the dim lighting. Like him, she was rough around the edges and that drove him crazy.

"What?" Lana asked.

Dean, just now realizing that he had been staring, shook his head. "Nothing. Just admiring a girl who knows how to drink."

"That's not all I know how to do," she flirted.

"Lana!" A voice called from behind her and Dean.

Lana turned around and her face lit up, it was the man from the stage. "Rodney!" She hugged his neck. "I didn't know you were in town."

"Little Whitman did," he said referring to Hayley. "She got a hold of me."

Lana was taken back, something that rarely happened. "Why?" She asked.

Rodney took Lana's hand. "For a song or two."

"Oh, no, I can't," Lana protested.

"You have to!" Hayley said.

Lana gave no indication that she was going to go along with Rodney's and Hayley's plan. She, in fact, was annoyed with it.

"You're holding up the band," Hayley pointed out.

Lana shot her a look but smiled once Hayley did. Rolling her eyes, she slammed her drink and sat the empty glass on the bar. She smiled at Dean before allowing Rodney to lead her through the crowd back to the small stage.

Sam sat down next to Hayley, who was gleefully sipping on her Shirley Temple. "That was nice of you. To do that for her."

"It's the least I could do," she replied honestly.

Dean leaned against the bar watching Lana. With a beer in his hand, he put his free hand in his pocket. He didn't know where tonight would lead, but he was hoping for the best; something he rarely did. However, Lana, made him want to be free to hope. He couldn't remember the last time he was hopeful for anything.

Moments after she stepped on stage, Rodney whispered a name of a song into her ear. She looked at him skeptically but then shook her head in agreement. Lana stepped center stage and adjusted the microphone. Unlike most "frontmen" Lana didn't introduce herself or the song. She never felt like she needed to. She did this for her. She didn't owe anyone anything, at least when it came to her music.

A slow, mellow beat played behind Lana as she stood on stage, her hands gently wrapped around the bottom of the microphone. She slowly swayed her hips to the sound and momentarily closed her eyes letting the rhythm take control. And then she opened her mouth to sing:

"My pussy taste like Pepsi-Cola. My eyes are wide like cherry pies. I gots a taste for men who're older It's always been, so it's no surprise."

Dean's mouth dropped slightly as he listened to not only the words but also her voice. It sounded low and sultry. Everything about her screamed lust.

"Come on, baby, let's ride. We can escape to the great sunshine. I know your wife, that she wouldn't mind. We made it out to the other side." Lana sang as her hips swayed to the beat behind her.

Dean was mesmerized. His heart beat faster as he realized how intently he wanted her. Trying to shake it off, he threw back his beer.

"I fall asleep in an American flag. I wear my diamonds on skid row. I pledge allegiance to my dad," she said as she did a salute. "For teaching me everything he knows." She rested her free hand under her chest as she closed her eyes. "Come on baby, let's ride. We can escape to the great sunshine I know your wife, that she wouldn't mind. We made it out to the other side."

The music faded as the song came to an end. Lana put the mic back on its stand and hugged Rodney.

"Another song?" Rodney asked.

"Maybe later," Lana smiled. She looked at the other band members and nodded in their direction. "I'll see you after the set." She stepped off stage and found Hayley immediately. She was still at the bar next to Sam and Dean.

"I need some air," she told them as she fanned herself off with her hand, not giving anyone any time to compliment her on her performance.

Hayley stood up to join her, but Lana shook her head. "Sam, could you keep an eye out for her?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Hayley looked at her sister, confused.

"I'm fine," Lana promised. I just got too hot." She looked at Dean. "I'll be right back," she said, hoping that he wouldn't follow her out.

Lana ran her hands across the bar wall as she walked out of the front door. She fumbled in her back pocket for a metal cigarette case that held a handful of cigarettes, a lighter, her ID, and some cash. Lighting a cigarette, she took a few steps away from the busy entrance and sat down on the curb.

Her skin welcomed the cool air. She didn't know what she was doing. She was almost in panic thinking about how one of Camio's men or other hunters could have been there and seen her. What if that led them to Hayley?

"You looked like you could use another," Dean said as he stood next to her.

Lana looked up and focused on the drinks Dean had in his hands. "I could always use another," she joked taking one.

Dean sat down beside her. He didn't know if he should be worried about her or not because he didn't know Lana well enough to know if this sort of thing was common for her to do.

Lana took a drag from the cigarette and looked into the distant at nothing in particular. The winter air was stale that night, but Dean couldn't help but notice how good she smelt, especially when the breeze picked up and blew strands of her hair around her face.

"Those will kill you," he said in a joking manner.

"If only I had to worry about these killing me." She paused and looked at him. "You know why we get along so well?"

This intrigued Dean. "Tell me."

"Because you and I… we've been broken since we were born." Lana didn't wait for a reply. She flicked her cigarette to the side. "We were born into families that we could never make happy."

Dean thought about it for a minute. "I think my mom would have been happy. She just never had the chance." He studied the side of her face. "I'm sure the same is to be said for yours."

Lana laughed sadly to herself. "Yeah." She took a sip of her drink.

"What?" Dean asked

"Nothing." She looked at him. "Are you okay with being broken?"

This time, Dean drank. He never really thought of himself as being broken. Sure, his life was dysfunctional, but that was all he had ever known. "Might as well be."

"Just embrace, it, right?"

"Something like that."

"What was it like, finally defeating Azazel?" Lana suddenly asked. "To know that the demon who wanted Sam was finally gone?"

Dean recalled that moment. So much had to lead up to it before it actually happened. Hell, Sam died. Dean sold his soul to get him back. John's soul even took part in it. But that moment Dean shot Azazel in the head, so many emotions flooded over him, mainly relief. "I was relieved. The demon responsible for my mother's death was dead and the demon who tried to kill Sam or worse… turn her into something for evil was gone."

"Hey, bitch," a voice said from behind them. Though the tone of the woman was filled with pure hatred, she was very calm.

Dean and Lana turned around and when Lana saw whom it was, she got to her feet. Dean followed suit. "Beth," she said just as calmly.

She immediately looked out raged. "Jim didn't tell you I was here?"

"I only said hello to Jim," she said. "That was all."

"Oh so that should make the dozens of time you fucked him just go away?"

Lana let out a deep sigh. "Beth that's all over." Her tone was bored, not apologetic at all.

Dean looked at Lana as he turned his head to the side slightly. Dean couldn't tell if her tone was the way it was because she had dealt with this woman before or because she really didn't care.

Almost on queue, Jim walked outside. Sam and Hayley were behind him, worried that something happened that would require so many hunters.

"So I should just be okay with the fact that you slept with my husband?" Beth said, hate dripping like venom from her words. Beth's eyes searched Lana's as if she was hoping to find the answers to her pain residing in there. "Well?" This was the cry of a wounded woman who had lost everything.

Lana knew that feeling all too well. She knew what it was like to have your entire life ripped from you and left with nothing but the memories of what you once had. This was why Lana couldn't muster the energy to pretend to care about the stranger in front of her. She had experienced this for herself and no one could help her then either. Lana turned her head, trying to figure out what to say.

Beth wasn't going to take silence as an wanted to dig her claws into Lana and make Lana feel the pain that she had endured because of her husband's infidelity. She looked at Dean and laughed, shaking her head out of disgust. "And now you're here with Dean, a Winchester. You sick bitch."

"Alright, let's just calm down," Dean said at the mention of his name. "We were about to leave." He didn't want to get involved in any of this and by Lana's demeanor, he knew that she wouldn't be able to say what Beth wanted her to say.

"We should too," Jim said walking towards his wife. He had tried to get her to leave when he spotted Lana, but Beth had already had too many drinks and frankly didn't give a shit what Jim wanted. She was only staying with him to make his life miserable after what he had put her through.

Beth ignored their suggestions. "You are just like your mother." She paused to step closer to Lana. "A gypsy whore!"

Lana shook her head, still not looking at her. Her mouth formed in a sly grin.

"What's so funny?" Beth was now completely outraged. Her plan to hurt Lana wasn't working and she couldn't let Lana go unharmed for what she had done.

Lana turned her head to look at Beth. Lana wasn't one to be cornered and that's exactly how she felt in that moment. "You, Beth. It's pathetic. You look like a fool."

"Oh I'm the pathetic one?" She challenged. "I don't sleep with other women's husbands. And I don't sleep with men in the same gene pool."

Dean and Sam both locked their eyes on Lana, who was speechless. She didn't want to look at Dean so instead she focused on Beth. "Yeah, well you never slept with your own husband, either."

Until that moment, Beth had her fists in tight balls. Her nails were digging into her skin, causing blood to drip down from her palms. "Your mother was a damn whore, just like you. I hope you get what's coming to you, just like she did." She opened her right palm and slapped Lana across the face.

The slap jolted Lana but she remained firmly planted. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed down the ally behind them.

While this was going on Hayley gently and without Sam noticing took Sam's gun from the back of his jeans. Upon Beth's slap, Hayley fired the gun. Like so many of Sam Winchester's guns, this one had a built on silencer. The distinct muffled sound was heard by all six of them, but only felt by one.

Beth dropped to her knees, clutching her right shoulder. The bullet lodged deep into her shoulder sent blood oozing out of her back and down her shirt.

Sam reacted quickly by grabbing his gun back. With a horrified face, he stared at Hayley.

Hayley stood there, her hands still in firing position.

Lana rushed past Beth and grabbed Hayley by her shoulders.

Jim bent over Beth.

Beth was screaming.

Dean stood there, taking in everything for a split second.

Lana looked back at Beth. "She's fine," she assessed. "Just get her to the hospital to get that bullet out."

Jim looked at Lana. "What the hell?"

"Do you need a ride to the hospital?" Dean asked as he crouched down beside Jim.

Sam walked over. "I'll pull around the car."

Dean looked behind Sam to get Lana to do it instead, but neither her nor Hayley were there. They had fled the scene.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"We're heading to Ohio," Dean told Sam as he walked out of the history department of a local college.

It had been two months since the Winchester brothers had seen the Whitman sisters. Dean had pushed Lana from his mind and told himself that he was better off without worrying with another doomed case like Hayley's – his own was enough.

"Bobby called. He thinks he has a case for us in Ohio. Some guy blew his brains out and it could be spirit related."

Sam gave his brother a questionable look. "But we're on a case." He paused. "Yours."

Dean took the last bite of his burger. "Sammy, we've been chasing our tales. No one knows squat. And we don't have squat either."

"We still have two options, Dean."

"Oh yea? What's that, Sammy?"

"We could summon Ruby-"

Dean shook his head. He didn't want to hear any more about Ruby. "No, man. She told me, okay? She can't do anything. No one can."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would Ruby lie to him? In Sam's mind that didn't make sense. "What?" Sam asked.

Dean's voice softened when he saw that Sam's facial expression resembled that of a little kid who just found out his dog had died. "No one can save me."

Sam sighed. "Well there is always Hayley."

Dean scoffed and shook his head. "Why her?"

"Did you forget how powerful she is? Her family is a long line of gypsy witches."

Dean threw the burger wrapper in the trash. "Don't mention her or her sister again. Alright?"

Sam nodded, swallowing hard. He knew that Dean was making a mistake by not asking the Whitman sisters for help, but he also knew how stubborn Dean could be. So for now, he would go along with it. "Fine."

In Ohio, Dean and Sam began their investigation in hopes of discovering why the dead were reaching out to the living through the phone lines. As far as the brothers could tell, there was no reason why this town should be haunted, especially in terms of the volume in phone calls from the dead that were being received.

Truth be told, Dean was relieved to be on another case other than his own. Sure, he didn't want to become a demon and be forced into hell, but he welcomed this investigation because if nothing else, it was giving him a break from the constant thought of his own demise. After two straight months of dealing with Ruby and finding out that Sam knew more that he let on was enough for anyone to lose his insanity.

Of course all of this also kept him from thinking about Lana. That night at the bar stained his memory of her. What was her game? Did she even really give a shit about him? Was what Beth said true about Lana having sex with John? Dean didn't know, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of her. Were they safe? Did they need his help?

Suddenly Dean's cell phone rang, bringing him back into reality.

"Yeah, what?" Dean answered his phone on their first day of investigation, thinking it was Sam calling him back.

"Dean, Dean is that you?" The voice said on the other line.

"Dad?"

Click.

Dean looked down at the cellphone in his hand. He put the phone on the nightstand next to the bed and watched the silent object. Sweat beads began to accumulate along his brow as his anxiety grew. He needed to hear from John again. He needed the affirmation from his father that he was on the right path with Sammy. Questions flooded his mind, but they weren't what a seasoned hunter, such as Dean, should have been asking himself. Instead of wondering how this was possible, Dean was more concerned with hearing from John. He was obsessed with John calling back and what he was going to to say if that happened. 

"Thomas Jefferson's spirit phone was designed to communicate with the dead," a tour guide was telling the people who were gathered around the spirit phone in the middle of Thomas Jefferson's house.

The Winchester brothers agreed that they needed to get next to the spirit phone to decide if this is where the activity originated. While Dean was working with his emotions, Sam was finding his way to work the case like any other. He wasn't convinced that it was John on the phone earlier that day, but trying to get Dean to see that was going to be an incredibly difficult task. Sam had hoped that the evidence would prove one way or the other.

The guide kept the spirit phone part of the tour to the bare minimum and ushered the paying customers out of the room rather quickly. This gave Dean and Sam the opportunity to speculate how the spirit phone worked and if it was actually legitimate. Still, they couldn't figure out why it would start working after over a hundred years of nothing.

Sam pulled the electric magnetic field director out of his pocket. After a few moments of waving it over the spirit phone and close to it, the machine showed no signs of anything paranormal. "Nothing."

Dean rubbed the back of his head and began to feel a sense of nausea overtake him. He needed it to be John on the other line of that phone. Dean hadn't felt so lost since his father has passed. Whatever this was, Dean vowed to find out the truth.

The sound of a book falling over a few feet away caught Dean and Sam's attention. They both turned to see Hayley standing next to the bookshelf.

Sam's eyes widened and he had to open and close them a couple of times to make sure his mind wasn't playing a trick on him. "Hayley," he said, startled. He didn't know if his should reach for his gun or not. The compassion he felt towards the girl made him eliminate the latter option as he stood just a few feet from her, with his arms down against his side.

Hayley nervously rubbed the sleeve of her jacket. "Sam… Dean, hi." She wasn't expecting to see them and now that she had, she didn't know what to do.

"Wh… What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Hayley bent down to pick up the fallen book. Clutching the book against her chest, she avoided eye contact with both of the brothers. "I heard there was something going on in this town. Something with the phone lines."

Dean, who had remained silent, cleared his throat. "We got it." He walked a feet past Hayley before he stopped. He turned his head to the side. "Tell your sister that she doesn't need to be here."

Hayley placed the book back on the shelf before turning to face Dean. "It wasn't her fau-"

"She doesn't concern me," Dean barked. The fact was that his emotions were too high as it was. He couldn't even imagine factoring Lana back into the picture in that moment. His goal was to talk to John and no one, not Sam or Lana, was going to keep him from accomplishing it.

Sam gave Hayley an apologetic look, but followed Dean's lead. Sam didn't have the strength either to deal with both situations. 

That night, Dean received another phone call from his father asking him why he would sell his soul. But he knew a way out; the demon that holds the contract was in the same town. Like last time, the call dropped, leaving Dean staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, hoping that the voice on the other line was really his father.

The next morning, Sam and Dean looked into the idea of killing a demon. That's what they would have to do to get out of the deal without Sam or Dean being killed. While Dean was motivated and inspired by John's words, Sam was doubtful. Sam hated that Dean was working on blind faith when it came to their father.

Unable to stand by and watch Dean, Sam left to further investigate the case where he was sure that he cracked it. Sam was sure that it wasn't really the deceased calling out to their loved ones but a demon scavenger called a Crocotta.

Taking this lead on the road, Sam headed back to the phone company, where he was sure he could find the demon that was causing all this. Who he wasn't expecting to see was Hayley.

Hayley looked both directions before crossing the road. She had just left the phone company building and was fiddling with her phone.

"Hayley," Sam whispered harshly.

Hayley looked up and quickly made her way over to him. "Sam?"

"What's going on?"

"I was able to trace back the call to here."

"What call?"

"From my mother."

Sam's face softened. She had the same look that Dean had. "Where's Lana?"

Hayley bit her lower lip, a trait she had gotten from Lana, signifying that she was nervous. "I may have made a Chamomile and valerian cognition so that she would…" She looked up at Sam. "Pass out?"

Sam sighed and looked around. "This is dangerous." His voice softened. "You know that's not really your mom, right?"

Hayley nodded. "I know. It's a Crocotta."

"How did you figure that out?"

"The 'Come to Me' thing was a dead give away. I know my mom wouldn't really want me to hang myself."

Sam smiled sympathetically and touched her shoulder. "You need to get back to Lana."

"I know."

Sam turned when he saw the phone company employee walk to his car. "Don't make a sound."

Hayley nodded.

With his blade out, Sam threatened the man he thought was the Crocotta. Unknowing to him, the actual Crocotta was a few feet away. Hayley stepped back and hid beside a tree. Her breathing must have been too heavy because the Crocotta spotted her immediately and grabbed her up before hitting Sam over the head with a bat.

When Sam came to, the phone company employee was already dead. Both Sam and Hayley were tied up to chairs. "You okay?" He asked her.

She nodded, her hands shaking. "He ate his soul," she whispered referring to the phone company employee.

"You see," the Crocotta said. "I'm still starving." He looked over at Hayley and grinned. "She looks tasty."

"Don't fucking touch her," Sam said.

"I'm not, at least not right now. I'm no glutton. Besides, she will be much valuable to another demon." He looked down at the ring of salt around her chair. "Don't try anything stupid," he told Hayley. The idea was that like all supernatural things, Hayley could be neutralized with salt. And he was right. Hayley had even worn lockets with salt in them to keep her power from being active.

Sam's breath began to even out as he pieced together what was happening. "That was you, talking to Dean on the phone."

"I make some calls and I take others," he said. "I had you fooled." He said, chuckling.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked when the Crocotta walked over to the phone line circuit.

"I'm killing your brother," he said then looked at Hayley. "Or your sister." He paused. "Or some random guy. We'll just have to see how it goes."

"That's one hell of a trick with my dad," Sam said.

"Well once I found out you two were hunters it was easy." He looked at Hayley. "And I don't know what you are, but playing with your sister will be just as fun."

"Dean won't kill him." Sam said.

"Then he'll be killed." As the Crocotta rattled on, Sam was busy untying his hands. So the moment that the Crocotta was about to begin feasting on his soul, Sam was able to fight back.

In the scuffle, Hayley's chair was knocked over and her body colliding with the floor broke the line of salt that kept her magically chained. Within seconds, Hayley's hands were free as she was on her feet. When she looked up, she saw Sam slamming the Crocotta's head into a rack, killing him.

Half the town away, Lana groggily looked at her ringing cellphone. Her eyelids were heavy but when she saw Dean's name on the caller ID, they flew open. "Hello?" She answered.

"Lana."

"Dean," she said sitting up.

"I need your help. The demon responsible for all of this has Sam and Hayley."

Lana panicky looked around the room for Hayley and when she realized that she wasn't there, she said, "Tell me where you are."

A hundred different thoughts flew through Lana's mind as she gripped the truck's steering wheel. Her fear of having Hayley taken from her was the most recurring thought at the moment. Biting her lower lip, she sped to the destination Dean had given her. What was she going to do once she was standing face-to-face with Dean? Lana had already written Dean off, blaming their complicated lifestyles. She knew that Dean would never trust them again. What if he held Hayley responsible for what happened to Jim's wife? What if she was hurt worst than Lana had thought and Dean needed to bring Hayley to justice?

Lana slammed on her breaks, almost passing the house. Without another thought, she rushed inside and yelled for Hayley. Upon entering, she heard rumbling and blows being exchanged a few feet away. Lana walked into the room to see Dean kicking a man in the stomach several times before she was able to speak.

"Dean, is this the Crocotta?"

Dean, who wasn't expecting Lana at all because it was the Crocotta demon who had called her, stumbled backwards. "Lana?" His expression was full of surprise, which made Lana realize that this was some sort of trap; that Dean hadn't called her, she was just another pawn in the Crocotta's plan.

Dean took out his gun. "Get out of here."

She shook her head, doing the same. She held her pistol down beside her right side. "Dean… this is a trap of some kind."

Dean moved back the rug that revealed the devil's trap. "This doesn't concern you, Lana. Now get the fuck out of here."

"What is this?" The now bloodied man asked as he tried to pick himself up.

"Your funeral," Dean answered before trying to exercise the demon that he thought the man was.

Instead, the man was able to walk right out of the trap.

"Dean," Lana yelled over Dean's words of exorcism. "This isn't right," she whispered to herself. "Something is wrong!" She yelled.

"Did you do this to my daughter too?" The man whaled.

"Wait, this was a mistake," Dean said, finally realizing that the Crocotta had tricked him. It really wasn't his father, it was just a demon.

The two began to scuffle again, Dean yelling that he didn't kill his daughter. Lana rushed in, grabbing Dean and standing in between the two. The man was now crying.

"She was only nine!" He yelled swinging his fists, one of which collided with Lana's face. The stumbled backwards, but more or less held her ground.

"I'm sorry," Dean said out of breath, not noticing that Lana's lip was bleeding. "But it wasn't me." Dean wiped the blood from his own lip and holstered his gun. "I'm so sorry," he told the man again before walking out, leaving Lana alone in the house with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. I'm dealing with some family stuff, but that shouldn't affect how often I'm able to update any more. I know it's kind of short, but I'm using it as a buffer chapter for the next. Big things ahead! Hope you enjoy.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

Dean was the first of the two brothers to wake the morning after the Crocotta case was solved. He decided to make a quick coffee run while Sam was still snoring, unstirred in his bed.

Truth of the matter was that the case had little affect on Dean's sleeping; Dean just wasn't sleeping well these days. The idea of turning into a demon whilst in hell weighed heavily on his mind especially with his contact coming to a close. After he ran into Lana last night, he couldn't even sleep an hour; his exit wasn't anything to be proud of either.

_After the two had left the of the house that the Crocotta had led them to, Lana stood in front of Dean as Dean leaned against the Impala. She had just gotten a phone call from Hayley saying that she was fine and that Sam was taking her back to their hotel room. _

_It was then that Dean realized Lana had taken a hit when she moved to phone down from her face. _

_His eyes were full of concern as he leaned forward. His thumb gently grazed her lip as he rested his hand on the side of her face. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah," she whispered softly as she put her hand on top of his. _

_The two stood there for a few moments before Dean cleared his throat and dropped his hand down. "Sorry you got involved." He took his keys out. "Glad Hayley's okay."_

_Lana started walking to her truck. "Yeah." She turned around. "Look, can we talk?" _

_"I don't have anything to say." His tone wasn't malicious or cruel, but it was stern. Dean was afraid to speak to her gently because when he was around her, he had to keep his guard up. She had fled one too many times. Now it was his turn to walk away. _

_She bit her lower lip. "Well then can I say something?"_

_"You can say whatever you want, but you might look kind of dumb out here talking to yourself." Dean climbed into the Impala and sat there for a moment with his hands tightly gripping his steering wheel. He didn't owe her anything. Although his stomach was turning and he felt as if he could be sick at any moment, he knew that listening to her side of the story wouldn't make it any better. _

Dean shook his head as he tried to block out last night. He realized that he would need something stronger than coffee to do that. Dropping the two cups of coffee into the nearest garbage bin, Dean pulled out his keys to the Impala.

A few miles down the road, Dean swerved into the only open gas station. It was too early for bars and liquor stores, so he would have to settle for a twelve pack.

But as he stood in front of the beer, he thought that maybe a twelve pack wasn't what he needed. He would need a twenty-four pack. That should last him until the bar opened at eleven. He placed the beer on the register and took out his wallet.

"This all?" The girl behind the register asked.

Dean nodded.

"A little early don't you think?" Hayley asked as she stood behind him with an armful of snacks.

Dean turned around and then back to the cashier. "And hers too." He wasn't even surprised that the younger Whitman sister was behind him. With this being the only gas station open and nothing keeping the girls in this town, the collision was bound to happen.

Hayley sat down her stuff. "You should at least do what my sister does and hides her whiskey in her morning coffee."

"That'll be thirty two dollars even."

Dean pulled out a twenty and then checked his pockets for more. Hayley laid down twelve dollars on top of the twenty. Dean cleared his throat and took the beer. "She outside?" He handed Hayley her bag of snacks and stepped to the side to he could look out into the parking lot.

Hayley nodded. "Filling up the truck." She paused. "I'm sorry about Beth. Sam said that it was just a flesh wound."

Dean scuffled, as if Beth being fine excused Hayley's actions. "Yeah, she is. You know, I get it, kid. Hearing someone talk about your folks like that… it's hard."

Hayley bit her lip. "I didn't mean for it go that way."

"I know," Dean said with small smile after he saw the guilty expression that was plastered on Hayley's face.

"I'm sorry I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it."

Hayley knew that none of this was her business but she couldn't help herself. "She didn't ruin anything either. You should hear her out."

Dean's smile faded, but he nodded solemnly. He stepped outside and saw her immediately. Her lip was still swollen, but that didn't take away from her features. Every time he saw her in the daylight, he was taken back. Everything about her was magnificent. Everything except, of course, her lies.

When she looked up and saw Dean, she moved in front of her truck and nodded.

Dean rubbed the back of his head and walked over to her. "Hey."

"Hey," she greeted coolly.

"Heading out?"

"Yeah, the whole talking to the dead thing was a bust, so we should keep moving."

Dean looked her over, noticing things that he didn't notice last night. Her arms had bruises and cuts along them. Her legs were covered, but he assumed they would look the same. Hell, even her neck had what looked like fingerprints along the sides of it. Something told him that it wasn't just rough sex.

Lana could feel his eyes assessing her and she knew it wasn't how he usually did it.

"How are things?" He asked.

She moved pieces of hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. "Fine."

He nodded. "Be safe."

"Yeah, you too."

Dean turned around and took a few steps. Turning his head to the side and letting out a deep breath, he spun back around. "Will you tell me something?" He asked, his voice low and desperate sounding.

"Sure," she said, her tone sounding like that of a broken woman.

Dean looked at Lana, but couldn't make himself look her into her eyes. "My dad… did you sleep with him?"

Lana took a few steps closer to Dean. "No."

"Lana…" he said.

Lana needed Dean to know the truth and that was it. She had to make sure that if nothing else, Dean walked away with knowing that she never slept with his father. "I did not sleep with John."

He looked away.

"I did not sleep with your father," she repeated. "But," she paused. "My mother did."

Dean's eyes locked with hers. "What?"

"This isn't the place to talk about it."

Dean grabbed her arm when she tried to walk away. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

She didn't even flinch from Dean's rough hands and the strong grip he hand on her. "Because I didn't know how," she admitted. "I wasn't going to, unless-"

"Unless what?" Dean was obsessed with knowing. He needed to know how Lana knew and he didn't. More importantly, he wanted to be able to prove her wrong. John loved his mother.

Lana's eyes searched Dean's for a split second, trying to find any form of recognition to what she was saying. "Look, I know this is hard to take in, but there is more to this than just that. I promise you, I never had sex with your father. I may be twisted, but I'm not that fucked up." She paused. "I care about you, Dean." Her words fell out of her mouth in a clumsy manner. "I've missed you. Every day since we left. I can't stop missing you."

Dean wasn't sure what to think when she was telling him this. He wanted it to be that simple as to pick up where they left off, but he didn't have any guarantee that she wouldn't do that again. That was something that he didn't know if he could handle. "Then why did you just get up and leave? When I got back to the hotel, you and Hayley were gone."

Lana looked down at her hands and absent mindedly picked at her fingernails. "I'm sorry. I panicked." She looked at him as she felt her eyes burn from the tears that she didn't want to shed. "I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how angry you would be at Hayley or how you reacted to what Beth had said. I meant to call the next day. Then the next day became a couple days then a week then a month. And then I didn't know how to call after that or what I would even say."

Dean could tell that she was sincere and he could even sense the feelings she had for him radiate off of her. "It messed with my head," he admitted.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't what I was trying to do. I just wanted to protect my sister."

For once Dean was on the end where he had been expecting a call and it had made him bitter. However with her standing before him and seeing her this way, he realized that he didn't want it to be like this. He didn't want to have the "what if" factor involved when it came to Lana. She knew that she had fucked up and in a way that was all that Dean needed. He needed to be confident that she wouldn't just take off again.

"Just so you know I would have told you that really, that Beth chick had it coming. I've been in similar situations. I would have also told you that I wanted you and Hayley to stay with us."

"Really?" Lana seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, really. Lana, I don't know how to say this without being a fucking cheese head or whatever, but you make me feel good. Just looking at you makes me feel good. When I touch your face or smell your hair, I feel good. And when I woke up the day after that shit went down and you weren't there… I felt really… really not good."

While Lana could listen to him talk forever about this because he was the only person that she wanted to say these exact things to her, the over whelming desire to touch him was too much. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he responded by grabbing onto her hips and pulling her closer.

Lana pulled back so that she could look into his eyes. "There's more to my mom your dad thing, though." She paused, not knowing if she should say more. "Like it could change everything." Her forehead was wrinkled in worry as she stared at his face, studying his facial expression.

He cocked an eyebrow. "We ain't brother and sister, are we?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"No, we aren't."

"Then we'll take care of it."

Lana smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Promise?"

"I promise, baby."


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Sunday, everyone! This chapter is rather short, but packed with a lot of information. Maybe some of you already figured it out, but if you hadn't, I hope you like this plot twist. Please, review!**

**Like always, I don't own anything that you may recognize. **

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

After the gas station, Lana and Hayley checked back in to their hotel room. Lana wasn't too key on staying around, but Dean suggested that for the four of them to regroup it would be better done so now and not a dozen towns over.

While Lana sloppily unpacked a few of their belongings that they would need later that day, Hayley began to throw a few ingredients into a pan for lunch. She had felt terrible about these last two months and she was attempting to make herself feel better about it by making lunch. Hayley watched Lana through the opening in the kitchen as she organized the desk area. If Lana held Hayley responsible for anything, she never even once let on. The only thing Lana asked of Hayley was to let her do all the gun play because she didn't want her kid sister getting her hands dirty. Hayley agreed and that was that.

Lana never mentioned Dean, although she constantly dreamt about him and Hayley would hear her crying out his name in her sleep. So when Hayley saw the Winchester brothers in Ohio, she had to make things right. Slowly, it looked like it was going to happen on its own.

Lana looked over at Hayley. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"Nope, I got this." Hayley promised adding a dash of oregano.

Lana walked outside to the balcony where Sam and Dean were waiting, making themselves comfortable on the patio furniture. Lana sat down next to Dean and took a deep breath. She was dreading this conversation and a part of her wanted to grab Hayley up and make a mad dash for the door. Wouldn't that be the easiest? Not just for the Whitman sisters but also for the Winchester brothers. The phrase _ignorance is bliss_ wasn't a cliché for nothing. But as Lana looked at Dean, she realized that she didn't want to run. All she wanted was for both the brothers to take what she was saying with an open mind and more than anything, she wanted Dean to still want her. "Where do you want me to start?"

Dean straightened himself up. He rubbed his sweaty palms along the tops of his knees as he fought off his nerves. "From the beginning?"  
She nodded. With a shaky breath, she started from there, the beginning:

"It was the day after my fourth birthday party. I remember because the house was still decorated with streamers and balloons," Lana began as she imagined the purple and yellow balloons that littered the hall to the bathroom. "My dad and John were supposed to meet in Oregon for a case. I think my dad must have forgotten a gun or something. John had to pass through this way anyway so he offered to come by and get it," Lana bit her lower lip before continuing. "It was already dark outside and I thought it was weird that my mom was putting on lipstick." Lana closed her eyes trying to remember it better. "She always did that so carefully, not wanting to make a mistake. It was her favorite color, a deep red." She opened her eyes to continue the story. "That's when I saw John for what I think was the first time. My mom answered the door and we all had left over birthday cake in the kitchen. After, my mom tucked me in to bed. The next morning I went into my parents' room and John was walking out. He ruffled my hair and told me happy birthday." She was avoiding Dean's eyes until that part of the story. She locked eyes with him then. "John came by a few more times that I know of. And when my dad wasn't there when Hayley was born because he was caught up on the road, John was there."

Sam until this point was leaned back into the chair. He wasn't making eye contact with neither Lana nor Dean but focused his attention in the blisters on his hands. He was absent-mindedly picking at them as he listened to Lana talk. "What are you saying?" He asked abruptly.

Lana had to muster up the courage to tell both the brothers what she was trying to say. Her mouth was dry and her nerves were almost shot. She would have given anything for a glass of whiskey in that moment. "My dad… James Whitman… he isn't Hayley's dad. John Winchester is."

Dean's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. He sat back and looked over the balcony as Lana's words played through his mind. He tried to think of how impossible it was, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized how probable this actually was. No, John would have told him, Dean convinced himself. John wouldn't just abandon his child.

Sam looked from Dean to Lana. "How… how sure are you?"

Lana, who was staring at Dean turned to Sam. "Really sure. Other than the fact that she has John's eyes and his smile… my mother's coven did a ritual once to locate John after my mother hadn't heard from him for a few months. They used a direct relative's blood to find him, Hayley's blood."

"I don't know, Lana. This is just fucking nuts," Dean finally said as his gaze relocated on Lana.

"I know. That's why I wasn't in a rush to tell you. I hadn't even decided if I would."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well John never told you about Hayley. Why would I? My dad never knew any different. Or if he did, he never said anything, not to Hayley or to me."

"So what you're telling us is that Hayley is our half sister?" Dean said, ask if asking for clarity. Dean's mind was still spinning, trying to understand the information that Lana was giving them. By the time Lana was four, Dean's mother was already dead. John took off onto dozens of hunting trips and left the boys with Bobby. John's actions to take another man's wife to bed were questionable at best, but very likely nonetheless.

"I know this is a lot."

"Hell yeah it is a lot," Dean said as he let out a scoff.

"Does Hayley know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Lana answered. "I told her right after my dad died. She seemed like she already knew though, some how. We never went looking for John to help us."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"He knew she was in trouble but he didn't come for us. Later, I learned about the whole Yellow Eyes thing and it made sense. He made the decision to help you."

Sam looked away, partially because he was embarrassed for his dad's behavior.

Dean put his hands on Lana's knees and looked into her eyes. "This is true?"

The blunt question caught Lana off guard, but she nodded. "Yes."

"Then I'm sorry we didn't know about Hayley sooner."

"Yeah," Sam said, seconding that and following his big brother's lead. He was impressed by Dean's reaction and honored to be his little brother. Sam thought about how he was now also an older sibling as well. He looked at Hayley through the sliding glass doors and smiled. He had felt connected to her the first time they meant and with this new information, he understood why.

Lana smiled, and not her normal smile, but a smile that radiated from within and was visible from her eyes. Within these last few minutes, she had a huge burden taken off her shoulders. She no longer carried a secret that could destroy lives. Instead, what she knew was now out in the open and she had all the hope in the world that the Winchester brothers would be apart of Hayley's life for good. "None of that matters now."

Hayley opened the sliding glass door. "Ready for some food?"

"And liquor?" Dean asked, only halfway joking.

"Always," Lana replied as she took his hand into hers.

Sam followed Hayley instead while Dean and Lana stood their ground.

"Thank you," Lana said softly.

Dean watched as Sam and Hayley prepared the table for their meal. "You don't have to thank me," he said honestly. "I should be thanking you." Dean smiled to himself knowing that even if they didn't figure out how to get him out of his curse, Sam wouldn't be alone. Sam would have a reason to move on and that was all Dean needed.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY **

The night after Lana told Dean and Sam who Hayley's biological father was, she suggested that they have a movie night, hoping to push through the weirdness that she knew would come. So, two pizzas and a pack of beer later, the four of them were sitting around the TV watching a stream of really bad horror movies.

Hayley was sitting on the floor in front of the love seat that Dean and Lana were occupying while Sam had the chair. It was surprisingly comfortable. Neither Sam nor Dean could explain how they felt about Hayley. Would it be too soon to love her as their sister? Should they just build the relationship like they would with anyone else? While these types of questions plagued both the Winchester brothers' minds, they kept a cool exterior.

While Sam was more accepting of the idea of having a sister, Dean was taking it harder, though he didn't show it. It had nothing to do with Hayley, but rather the idea that his father could have another life that they didn't know about. Why did John think that they couldn't tell them? Their mother was already gone before Hayley was born, so there was no stigma of an affair attached to John. But Hayley's mother, Kali, was having an affair. Did they really bother John? How did Kali's death affect him?

Lana looked down at Hayley to see her already shrugged over to the side. Sam noticed Hayley and stood up. "I can take her to her bed," he offered.

Lana smiled, her heart filled with the geture. "Yeah, thanks. She's really exhausted," she explained quietly.

"It's no trouble," Sam said as he got to his feet. He scooped her up in his arms and took her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"You girls really like the whole townhouse hotel rooms, hm?"

Lana shrugged. "I want make it as normal for Hayley as I can."

Dean looked around and noticed how nice the room really was. "How do you pay for this?"

"I guess similar to how you do. Um, we can make a lot on tarot readings at festivals. Hayley sells little charms and sometimes I'll take a paying gig or two." When she knew that that didn't account for all their "income" she admitted, "Of course, we hustle drunk frat boys out of money with pool or poker."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, those are my favorites too."

Sam walked back into the room and pulled his arm into one sleeve of his jacket. "I'm going to grab some stuff at our motel, if you were still okay with us staying the night?"

"Yeah, definitely," Lana answered.

"Cool," he looked at Dean. "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Sam adjusted the collar of his jacket as he walked to the door. "Call if you need anything."

Dean nodded. Instead of facing towards Lana, Dean continued to look at the door. While Dean never felt uncomfortable around Lana, he knew that there were things that both needed to say to the other.

"Listen-" Dean started when Lana said:

"Do you-"

They both laughed nervously as Lana repositioned herself. "Do you," Lana began again. "Think we could start where we left off?"

Dean rubbed the back of his head. "No."

"No?"

"No." He paused and studied her calm yet baffled expression. "I don't want to start where we left off because we weren't really anything. I want this," he said and gestured to the two of them, "I want this to be something."

Lana's straight mouth turned up into a smile and she nodded. "I do too."

"You don't think it's weird? Since we have the same sister?" Dean asked.

Lana couldn't help but to laugh. "I guess I'm already pass that point since I've known for so long."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"We can take it slow," Lana offered. "If you want."

"I don't," he said truthfully. He didn't have time to take things slow and he didn't want to miss a moment of her. "I want you now and I'll always want you."

"I want you too," she whispered huskily.

Dean responded by colliding his mouth with hers. Lana arched her back as her ass felt Dean's growing cock beneath her. She opened her mouth, inviting Dean's tongue to enter it. Dean wrapped his arms around her as she rocked back and forth.

"I need you inside of me," Lana whispered hoarsely once they broke their kiss.

Dean picked her up and carried her into the second bedroom. The light from the living room was enough for him to see the bed. He laid her on the bed and watched as she sat up and unzipped the back of her dress. Dean sat down beside her before he took off his shoes. Lana pulled one strap of her dress down to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. Dean took in this site as he took off his button down. Lana then pulled the other strap down, making her dress fall to her lap. Dean took of his under shirt. Lana pulled her dress over her head revealing that she was wearing a pair of dark red lacy thongs. Dean unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. Lana stood up and took off her panties. Dean followed her lead and stood up to take remove his jeans and underwear.

Dean and Lana stared at each other, both taking in the other's body. Dean made the first move and took Lana into his arms as he pressed his mouth against hers. Lana wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him against her. The two fell onto the bed, Dean on top.

Dean moved his hand down to her throbbing sex and smiled against his lips when he felt how wet she was for him. He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on two of his fingers. He made a mental note that she tasted more like cinnamon, not Pepsi cola.

Lana pushed him off of her and straddled him quickly. She led a trail of kisses from his neck to his naval. Looking up at him, she wrapped her right hand around his dick as she kissed his hipbones. Dean couldn't help but to lightly buck into her hand. She kissed his side and all the way back to his lips.

"Let me get a condom," she breathed into his neck. "Unless you have one."

Dean didn't. He didn't expect this to happen, so he hadn't prepared for it. "I don't. Sorry."

"No worries," she smiled as she crawled off of him. Dean watched as she disappeared into the hallway, but could see a light go in the bathroom. Seconds later, she returned with several condoms in her hand. She crawled back into bed and handed Dean one while she sat the others on the nightstand.

Dean smiled at the idea of sexing her up multiple times. He tore open the package and was about to put it on his cock, but Lana took it from him. She made her way down to his dick and put the condom in her mouth and then lowered her mouth onto his erected member. When she came back up, the condom was on his cock.

"Impressive."

Lana shrugged and smiled sweetly on him. Not waiting any longer, she straddled Dean yet again and slowly lowered herself onto him.

She let out a small groan that sent chills down Dean's spine. It was those noises that he had missed these last two months.

Lana rode Dean slowly, finding her rhythm, as she grew even wetter.

Dean grabbed onto her hips and lightly dug his fingers into her flesh.

Lana leaned back and placed her hands on the outside of Dean's legs. She threw her head back and moaned a little louder as Dean began to slowly rub her clit. Dean looked at her body in its perfection and began to feel himself get close. Not wanting this to end ever, but especially this fast, he grabbed Lana's arms and pulled her closer to him so that they were face to face. Dean picked her up off his dick and maneuvered her to the bottom while he was on top as he kissed her. This way, he could control the speed and depth.

Dean entered her and this time it was him who moaned. Lana pulled herself up so that she could kiss him again. Dean realized that he wasn't going to be able to keep himself from coming in the next few minutes. So he gave Lana his best moves: Dean lifted her ass off the bed and began to fuck her in a circular motion. Lana leaned her head back and let Dean use the other hand that wasn't keeping her ass off the bed to rub her clit. Her breath became rugged, a sign Dean knew that meant she herself, was getting close. Continuing in the same speed, he went deeper inside of Lana, making her hips buck into him.

"Dean," she moaned as she grabbed onto his hips. "Oh god," she whimpered.

Moments later, Lana let out a powerful moan, giving Dean full permission for him to come as well. Dean sped up his tempo and less than a minute later, he groaned her name as he brought his forehead down to hers. Lana didn't waste anytime before kissing him softly.

Dean rolled over beside her and pulled her closer to him.

They both let their breaths become normal before saying anything.

Lana was the first to break the silence. "Want to go again?"

"Hell yeah I do."


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own anything you may recognize. **

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Lana and Dean were awakened to the sound of a fist banging frantically on the hotel room door. Lana sat up straight and grabbed the gun that she kept in the nightstand. Dean put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No."

He got out of bed and slid on his boxers. "I'll see who's there. Check on Hayley?"

Lana was already putting on her panties and Dean's undershirt. "Yeah."

Dean walked into the living room while Lana made her way into Hayley's room. Sam was already to his feet and walking towards the door. Dean looked over at the couch and noticed that it was pulled out into a bed. Sam ran his hands through his sleep-ridden hair.

"Is Ruby going to be on the other side of that door?"

"What? No man," Sam answered.

"Fine, just asking."

Both Sam and Dean had their pistols in their hands, waiting for the worst possible scenario to walk through that door. Sam stood on the inside of the door and looked at Dean. Dean nodded, giving Sam the signal to swing the door open. When he did, Dean aimed the gun at the figure in the doorway.

"Fancy seeing you here," Jim managed to say as he stumbled in, not even remotely phased by the two pistols aimed in his direction.

Dean caught Jim in his arms. Between the smell of alcohol and the stench one only gets after weeks of not bathing, it was hard for the Winchester brothers not to stomach the smell coming off of Jim.

"What are you doing here? How did you find the girls?" Dean asked as he led Jim to the loveseat.

"Camio…" Jim said harshly. "He wanted me to find them."

Dean shot Sam a look and Sam immediately looked out the closed windows.

"How do you know Camio?" Dean asked.

"He found me about a month ago. I was on a job, hunting some angry spirits and there he was."

"What does he want?"

"Hayley."

"Get him out of here," Lana said in a raised voice as she entered the living room. Hearing the voices from Hayley's room, she realized that it was Jim. "He's going to lead Camio straight to us."

"She's right," Dean agreed.

"We can't drive down the road and throw him out," Sam countered.

"I know," Dean said standing up. He walked to Lana. "You and Hayley need to get out of here. Sam and I will meet you when we've figured out what to do with Jim."

Lana bit her lower lip as she looked past Dean to Jim. "Okay," she finally said.

Twenty minutes later, Hayley and Lana were standing in front of the door when their bags packed. Dean was now dressed and waiting to walk the girls to their truck.

Hayley hugged Sam. "Be careful."

"I will," he promised hugging her back. "You girls too."

She nodded and joined Lana and Sam outside. Lana smiled at Sam before walking down to her truck. With the truck loaded and ready to go, Lana hugged Dean. "I need you to be careful. Please."

"We will be. You keep your head down. We'll meet you in a couple of days." When Dean kissed her he couldn't help but to pull her into his arms. "This is going to be fine."

"I'm counting you." She paused to glance at Hayley. "We're both counting on you."

"I have faith in him," Hayley said cheerfully.

Neither Lana nor Dean could understand how unaffected Hayley was by this. Dean thought that maybe since Lana had taken care of all the hard stuff before that Hayley was just immune to the idea of threats. Still, Dean thought, Hayley didn't seem that naïve. Either way, Dean was going to make sure to keep this girl safe, to keep his half sister safe.

He smiled at Hayley. "We got this. I'll see you both soon."

Lana kissed Dean quickly on the cheek before sliding into the driver's side. She closed the door and watched him through the window as she started the engine.

Dean stayed in the same spot until they drove off and the truck was no longer in sight.

On the way up to the room, Dean called Bobby on his cell. "Bobby, we have a situation," Dean greeted. He asked Bobby to do his best to locate Camio or any of his minions. Halfway through the conversation, Bobby stopped Dean:

"Dean, I know you want to help these girls out, but what about your case? Three months will come faster than you think."

Dean clenched his jaw in thought of becoming a demon within three months. He couldn't focus on that right now. "I know, Bobby."

Bobby remained silent.

"Can you please just do this for me?"

"You know I will, boy," he replied before hanging up.

Dean shoved the phone into his back pocket as he walked into the hotel room. Sam was retrieving a glass of water for the drunken hunter.

"How did you find them?" He asked.

"Lana…" he replied. "Whenever she's in a city she always goes to the first home-suite hotel styled lodging in the phonebook and uses a jazz singer's name at check-in. I've been going from city to city until I heard that you boys were in Ohio. Wild guess led me here."

Dean hadn't realized how close Lana and Jim must have been for him to know that. It almost bothered him and perhaps it would have if Hayley's life wasn't on the line.

"That doesn't explain why you're drunk off your wheels," Sam added.

Jim took a much needed swallow of the water. "If you had seen what Camio did to those hunters who claimed to have killed Hayley," he said referring to the day at the barn when Lana pretended to be Hayley and was shot dead, "then you would too." He paused. "Flailed them alive. Just like he did to their old man."

"Lana's dad?" Dean asked to clarify.

"Yep. Even sent her a video of one of his demon dipshits doing it."

Dean sat down taking in what he had just heard.

Sam, seeing Dean's own turmoil, stepped in to ask questions. "What exactly did he say?"

"Just that he wanted Hayley, alive. Always alive and Lana dead."

"Specifically to kill Lana?" Sam asked.

"Yes… and bring him her head."

Dean jerked his head up, breaking his gaze on the floor. "Are you working with anyone?"

"Hell no. I'm not working with Camio."

"Then what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

He shrugged and looked at his hands. "I don't even know." His tone was filled with turmoil and even hints of self loathing. This was obviously a very disturbed man, and that was something that made both Dean and Sam very uncomfortable. A sane man was hard enough to read, but someone who's off their rocker is nearly impossible to predict.

Dean ran his hand over the scruff of his lower face.

Sam picked up an extra gun that he had in his bag. "I'm going to do a quick perimeter check."

"If I don't hear from you in half an hour then I'm coming to get you."

"I should be back before then." Sam looked at Jim before asking Dean if he needed anything.

Dean just shook his head and watched Sam walk out.

"I don't know if I should trust you," Dean same to Jim.

"You probably shouldn't." He paused. "Where did you say Lana was heading?"

"I didn't," Dean answered sitting down across from Jim.

Jim grinned and stared at the wall, but something in his eyes made Dean think that he wasn't seeing the wall that was in front of him, but something from his memories. "She's something, isn't she?"

"Hm," Dean replied, not showing emotion or intent. He didn't want to give Jim any more ammo than he already had.

"Come on," Jim poked. "You ain't gonna' tell me nothing I have't already heard…or done."

"This really isn't helping your case, Jimbo," Dean said.

"You're right," Jim agreed. "I'm drunk and fucking terrified. Not a good combination." He sat his glass of water down. "Can I tell you something, though? For your own good?"

"Go right ahead."

"Those girls… Lana, especially… they're beautiful and resourceful. I know Lana is from experience. She used me for all that I had and when the next hunter came along with a pretty face and the urge to put his life on the line for her baby sister, I was yesterday's news." He looked at Dean's face, trying to read his expression, but Dean had his poker face on, refusing to let Jim see what this information was doing to him. "Which gets me to my next point, she's also brutally cold. Did you see how she didn't even acknowledge me? She saw me as a threat and as a threat I was no good to her. Hell, at one point, if I were to walk through that door," he said stopping to gesture to the front door," she would run and jump into my arms in nothing but a t-shirt and panties."

Dean leaned back, wishing he had a glass of bourbon, but instead, he tried to take what Jim was saying for a grain of salt.

"I know this ain't what you want to hear."

Dean shrugged. "It honestly doesn't bother me any."

Jim let out a deep breath. "I guess I had it coming to me."

Now, Dean was intrigued. Was he finally about to spill the truth about Camio? "What do you mean?"

"Lana…" Jim started. "You know I met her when she was only fifteen?"

"No kidding," Dean said, trying to urge the information out of him.

"I could tell that she already had daddy issues. Her old man was never the same after Kali died. He was never around before that and even less after. When he took the girls on hunts with him, he would feel guilty for exposing them to it. So I guess in his own way, he thought letting them be was better." He leaned back against the couch cushion. "Of course, he couldn't let them go unattended. So when his hunter friends would pass through they would stop by and make sure everything was in order. That Lana… I swear she was asking for it sometimes."

"When you say 'it'?" Dean asked to clarify.

"I mean 'it'," Jim answered with his eyes wide. "It wasn't her fault, really. Just the look of her. Tits as big as melons since she was fifteen. Always wore little sundresses and dancing around in the rain."

Dean clenched his jaw, trying to fight to urge to knock the son of a bitch out.

"I never touched her, not then," Jim said to clarify. "One night when she was seventeen though, she walked through her front door with nothing on but a skirt that barely covered her ass and a bikini top." He looked at Dean and grinned. "Well you know. You've seen her."

Dean turned his head to the side and forced a laugh. He wanted nothing more than to strangle this guy.

"Tell me something?"

"Hm?"

"Does she still cry after sex?"

Dean wasn't sure if it was this skeezy drunk talking about Lana in the way that he was or the idea of Lana actually crying after sex that sent him off the edge. He leaned over and grabbed Jim by the collar of his shirt. "I'm done listening to your shit." With that, Dean's fist slammed into Jim's face.

Jim fell over, the upper half of his body along the couch and his legs along the floor.

Dean stood up and shook his fist out. He looked down at the man he had just knocked out. And he felt good about it.

Seconds later, Sam opened the door. "What the hell happened?"

Dean turned to face his brother. "What? He pissed me off."


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope everyone who is following the story is enjoying it. I'm super excited to share with all of you these next few chapters!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

It had been two days since Jim had shown up at the hotel room. The day after Dean and Sam drove him to Bobby's. Bobby was going to put him under his hunter protection program, which meant taking him to a very remote location off the grid that was protected by a cloaking spell.

Jim didn't offer the Winchesters any more information about Camio. And to Dean's gratitude, Jim didn't bring up Lana again either.

Dean had given Lana the details and she was just as happy as he was to put it behind them. They knew Camio was after Hayley but until they figured out a plan of attack, the best thing they could do was keep their heads down and try to carry on.

Dean was concerned that what Jim had told him about Lana would affect how he saw her. However, the moment Lana was standing in front of him the next day eased his mind. He didn't see a girl who was taken advantage of or who was a cruel individual. He saw a woman who cared dearly for her sister and a woman who he could easily come to love. The brutality she showed the world was something that was bred into her; she had no other choice than to expel what she knew.

She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered in his ear.

"Right back at you, babe," he said back to her as he lifted her a few inches off the ground. He turned to Hayley. "You kept her in line?"

She smiled. "Always."

"We were just about to grab some coffee," Lana said.

"I could go for some coffee," Sam offered.

"Let's go then," Hayley said with a smile. She looked around and was in awe of her brothers. They had done exactly what they promised and didn't even phase them. Hayley was overflowing with joy at the idea of having the Winchester brothers, her brothers, now apart of her family.

Thirty minutes later, Lana and Dean sat outside a café, much to Dean's dismay. He assumed 'coffee' meant a diner. Diners meant that there was pie. Boy, did he love pie. " I can't believe I just paid five dollars for a cup of coffee."

Lana looked up from the book she was reading. "It's chia tea," she corrected him.

Dean took a sip of it. "Whatever it is… it's not that bad."

Lana smiled and watched as Dean sat down next to her.

"So this is what you girls do?"

She shrugged. "More or less."

"Hayley mentioned that you took a few cases."

"A couple easy ones, yeah. Just ones that we stumbled onto."

"You close them?"

Lana took a sip of her chia tea latte and nodded.

Dean looked impressed as he watched Lana look down and turn a page of her book. "This is quiet."

"Most of the time," Lana admitted. She looked up and saw Hayley talking to a boy around her age.

Hayley was wearing a white sundress with a sweater and a pair of brown cowboy boots and her pale complexion almost glowed under the sunlight. She ran a hand through her hair and laughed at something the boy was saying.

Sam walked out of the café to join the three sitting at a table. He noticed Lana's gaze. "Looks like Hayley is making a new friend."

This caught Dean's attention and he grinned from ear to ear when he saw the two kids standing at the corner of the coffee shop.

Lana put her hands on the table, about to stand up when Dean stopped her. "What's the big deal?" He asked.

"He could be a demon or Camio or someone working for Camio."

"All of the more reason to see where this goes," Dean said.

"I'm not using my sister as bate."

"Hayley," Sam called out, causing Dean and Lana to look at him and stop talking.

Hayley waved dumbly at Sam, not sure what to do.

"You guys should join us."

Hayley and the boy exchanged another round of words before the two walked towards the group.

Lana eased back into her seat and watched the boy as he and her sister sat down with them. "Who are you?" She asked abruptly.

Hayley shot her sister a look, obviously embarrassed.

Dean cleared his throat. "What I think Lana means to say is that she's happy to meet you. I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. Lana here is Hayley's sister."

He smiled politely. "I'm Liam."

"Where are you from, Liam?" Lana asked.

"Here. I go to the high school down the street."

Lana nodded, shifting her eyes between Hayley and Liam. "What do you parents do?"

"My mom teaches fifth grade and my dad is a contractor."

"Have any siblings?" Lana continued.

"Lana," Hayley interrupted. "Liam was just telling me that his older sister,Tabitha, is participating in an art exhibit tonight. He was just inviting me."

"It's opening night and I know she would appreciate all the support she could get."

"I'm sure we could stop by, right Lana?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Liam handed Hayley a flyer for the exhibit and wrote his number down on the top corner. "Well I hope you come, Hayley." He looked at the others. "All of you." Looking back at Hayley, he smiled. "There's my number. You could call me if you come or even if you can't."

Hayley smiled and nodded. "O…okay. Great. I'll see you around."

Liam scratched the back of his neck. "Awesome. Later guys."

Lana waited until Liam was out of ear shot before saying, "I don't know about him."

"Why not?" Hayley demanded. "He was really nice to me and he's pretty cute."

Dean smiled again, shaking his head.

"We have to be careful. Inviting someone else into our lives has proven to be regrettable in the past."

"It has also proven to be extraordinary," she said referring to Dean and Sam. "Can't we just go and check it out?"

Lana looked at her sister and realized that she never asked for anything. Going against her better judgment, Lana nodded. "Fine. We can go, but only to stop by."

Hayley smiled sweetly and settled into her chair. Bringing her latte to her lips, she took in the scene in front of her. She never thought she would be sitting at a table next to her sister and her two half brothers. When Lana told her about John Winchester, a part of her already knew. She looked nothing like James and when John would come around, though infrequently after her mother had passed, she felt comfortable with him. Now she was apart of a new family and she loved it.

Hayley watched her sister as she crossed her legs and read from a book. Sam and Dean chatted about the woman Bobby was with the other day while Dean rested one of his hands on Lana's inner thigh. This was peaceful and glorious. Hayley wished that every day could be more like this. This wasn't their reality; this was nearly a fantasy that even she knew that they were all forcing.

While Lana read, she knew that Lana's glances around didn't mean that she was enjoying the scenery, but rather she was looking for a possible enemy. Lana never knew what appearance Camio or his minions would possess so everyone that crossed their paths was a potential threat.

Hayley also knew that while Dean and Sam discussed Bobby's latest love interest, they really wanted to talk about other things. Perhaps concerning Camio or concerning other things that she noticed they were secretive about. Sam had his free hand rested on his leg, only inches away from his gun; he was always ready to pull it out. Dean was more relaxed looking, but she knew that he too was only inches from a gun and a blade. They were waiting for an enemy to approach, but it was rather more of a habit when hunting.

This was the life that had chosen all of them one way or another. Just "one more hunt" was always Sam's logic. Dean had always been a good solider for his father and now that John was gone, he had nothing else to do. He had only known hunting, whether he liked it or not, it didn't matter; hunting was apart of him because he was forced into it. Lastly there was Lana. Once she turned eighteen, she ran away to college, just as Sam had. Now, being forced back into the game because of Hayley, she would never leave Hayley's side. Hayley knew that. She also knew how hard Lana had fought for her and she would continue to do so until Lana was killed because of it.

While a stranger walking past the café may think how lovely of a day the group of four must be having, one would never guess the truth.

"Hey," Lana said to Hayley.

Hayley broke her gaze and looked at her sister.

"Get out of your head."

"I'm not in my head."

Lana titled her head to the side and made a face. "Oh really?"

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Something on your mind?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "No, nothing important." She sat her latte down. "You know, Liam does have an older sister. Maybe we could go on a double," she looked at Lana and Dean, "or a triple date."

This caused the other three to laugh. The idea of dating was foreign to them and they could hardly imagine such a sight.

"So you and Lana, hm?" Hayley suddenly asked.

This caught Dean off guard, who rubbed the back of his head.

Lana watched Dean's nervous reaction. While part of her thought it was funny, she realized how uncomfortable he must have been. "Okay, you were right," she said to Hayley.

"I thought so. So what does that make you, Dean?" She paused. "My brother, brother in law?"

Sam laughed, not able to contain his amusement.

"Sam thought that first night at dinner was a double date," Dean blurted out.

"Dude!" Sam protested.

"Gross, Sam," Lana teased.

"I did not," he said to Lana before repeating it to Hayley.

Hayley laughed and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, I know you didn't."

That night, the four attended the art exhibit and nothing eventful happened. Liam appeared to be just an ordinary high school student who was smitten with Hayley. Lana wasn't about to let them go off alone, but she was happy that her sister was able to experience a glimpse of normalcy.

Sam, however, was growing impatient with Dean's lack of interest in his own case. "Dean," Sam said as the two brothers made a pie run. "We can't just play house for six months hoping that the answer will just appear."

"I hope they gave us that slice of pecan. It looked good in the window," Dean said ignoring Sam. "How many slices do you see in the bag?"

"Damn it, Dean, forget about the pie." He paused. "You're acting like you want to die."

Dean looked straight ahead, clenching his jaw. "Of course I don't want to die, Sammy," Dean said in a low voice. "It scares the living shit out of me. We've come to brick wall after brick wall and that scares me too."

"Let me summon Ruby."

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Because, like I told you, she said no one could help me."

Sam leaned back in the passenger side seat. "Are you giving up?"

"I didn't say that."

"Well it looks like it, man. You're living in this fantasy life right now. We need to be out there searching for a way out of this. We need to find the demon who holds your contract."

Dean looked at his brother and realized that Sam truly thought that he couldn't do this without him. Sam was scared too and when Dean saw that, it was enough to make him tear up. He wanted to be there for his brother. "Fine. Let's do it."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, everyone! This is a short chapter, so I'm posting two back-to-back. Enjoy!**

**As always, I don't own anything that you see in the ****_Supernatural _****TV series. **

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

The night after the art exhibit, Dean and Lana made a mad rush to her bed. The sheets were wrapped around their entwined bodies after nearly two hours of lovemaking. The two of them hadn't be able to keep their hands off of each other after the few days they were apart while the brothers dealt with Jim.

Dean had his head propped up on his open palm while his other hand mindlessly played with Lana's hair.

"Tell me something," Lana said softly.

"Only if you tell me something."

She smiled. "Okay. You go first."

Dean sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He never had the knack for being emotionally tactful, so he was trying to figure out exactly how to word his question. "Jim said something to me."

Lana pulled the sheet to her breasts so that she could sit up unexposed. Bringing her knees to her chest, she looked at Dean. "I'm sure he said a lot of somethings."

"Yeah, he did. It was pretty damn disturbing to be honest."

Dean's sudden remark made her angry. She could feel him judging her, and she wasn't in the business of letting anyone put her down. "I'm sure it was nothing that you hadn't done to some self loathing girl, a waitress maybe?" She spat, her tone defensive and hurt.

Dean put both of his hands on her knees. "No, Lana. I don't give a shit about that stuff. Hell, I like a kinky girl." He grinned at her to try to lighten the mood. "I just need to know something for me."

"Okay?" Lana was confused and still unsure where this conversation was heading, but she figured that she owed Dean this at least.

"After sex…" he made sure that she was looking at him. "Does having sex with me make you sad?"

Lana bit her lower lip and put her hands on top of his. "No, Dean. Having sex with you makes me feel captivating, like you only want to touch _me_. Having sex with you makes me feel so incredibly good, so good that I could explode. Having sex with you makes me feel protected in a way I've never experienced because I know that while I'm with you, you would do anything to keep me safe. In no way does having sex with you make me sad. Why would you think that?"

Dean was genuinely touched. He knew that sex with Lana was more that rubbing genitals together, but the way she described made him feel proud in a way that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe this was a moment in which he was growing as a man and accepting the emotional ties that came with a healthy sexual relationship.

"Jim said something about how you might have cried after sex."

Lana's face turned a dim color of red, though she hoped Dean wouldn't be able to see due to the dim lighting. "I have before, yeah."

"Can I ask why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe something alluding to me daddy issues?" She spat quickly, but then realized that that wasn't the entire truth and she wanted to be honest with Dean, at least as much as she could. "And…" she began. "I've never felt comfort after sex… that is before you. Even if the guy stayed or whatever… there was no level of contentment. I would experience these extreme heightened emotions like lust or rage or fear, but never just serenity. I was never able to get to that place. So when I came down from whatever intensified sensations I was feeling I was let with this sense of emptiness. It is literally the worst feeling I can imagine." She paused to look at him. "I feel such passion when I'm with you that I won't even try to describe to you but after, I feel tranquil."

Dean cupped her face in his hands. There was nothing he could say and Lana didn't need him to say anything. His eyes expressed enough. And that smile of his didn't hurt either.

Lana leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

The quick peck made Dean smile even bigger.

"Now it's my turn," she smiled.

"Alright, ask away."

"That night with the Crocotta… at that house."

"Yeah?"

"I noticed that the exorcism you were chanting… it's some pretty crazy level demon stuff. It was way too much for your every day, run of the mill demon."

He cleared his throat. "Oh, was it?"

Lana wasn't letting his crooked grin or clueless tone fool her. "I know you know that, Dean. What demon did you think was possessing that guy?"

Dean, though somewhat frustrated he was having to own up to this, was amused with Lana's persistence. "A cross-road's demon."

"Cross-road's demon?" Lana repeated. "Why?"

Here it was, the moment of truth. This is what Sam has been trying to get Dean to admit to Lana for months. Dean knew that she deserved to know. Hell, she may even may able to help. Dean rubbed the back of his head. "Because the cross-road's demon has a contract."

"For whom?" Lana asked. "Who is so important to you that you," Lana said before stopping mid-sentence. "Sam? Sam has a contract?" Her voice was filled with sheer panic.

Dean watched as her mind raced a million to nothing. He couldn't tell her right now, not all of it anyway. "No, no. It's a friend of Bobby's. The poor sap got pulled into this deal. I was only trying to help."

Lana nodded. "I could do some digging," she suggested. "See what the gypsy community knows."

"You would do that?"

"Of course. If this person is someone you're willing to help, then I am too. It's the least I could do after all that you have Sam have done for us."

Dean was truly touched by her eagerness to help, but the guilt he felt for not telling her the truth over shadowed the first. He would, he told himself, tell her soon. Just not right now, not today.

"Should we get this cross-road's demon case cracking then?"

"Let's start tomorrow, hm?" He asked with a grin as he brought her body into his so that he could kiss her.

Lana smiled into his kiss. "Okay, tomorrow," she agreed.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

The morning after Dean had told Lana about the cross-road's demon and the contract it had with his "friend", he woke early to the smell of bacon and coffee. Dean opened his eyes and smiled once he saw Lana's bare breasts peeping through the white sheets.

"Too early," Lana groaned when she felt him moving around. "Need coffee."

Dean leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'll get us some."

"Mhm-hm…" she moaned as she stretched out along the bed.

Dean caught a glimpse of her bare ass while he slid on his jeans and threw on a t-shirt. He couldn't help but to take a mental picture before walking towards the living and kitchen area.

"Good morning, Dean," Hayley greeted standing behind the kitchen island. It looked as if she had been up for a while because her hair was neatly fixed in a side bun with a few strands of hair framing her face and she was fully dressed.

Sam was already awake too, fixing himself a cup of coffee. He handed Dean a cup, which he took to immediately.

"What's all this?" Dean asked.

"Just breakfast," Hayley replied.

Dean looked at the plate of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. It looked more like a feast than a simple breakfast. "Looks amazing."

Hayley smiled. "I… um… just want to thank you guys."

Sam sat his coffee mug down at the bar. "For what?"

"Being there for me. Helping us when it puts your lives in danger." She paused. "And welcoming me and my sister into your family. I know it must have been a shock to learn… it just really means a lot to me."

Sam was smiling down at his half sister. "I've always wanted a sister," he said. "I'm glad you're in our lives too."

"Yeah, what he said," Dean added, still not completely comfortable with the mushy stuff.

Hayley couldn't help but to smile at her half brothers. "Well, good." She poured a cup of coffee. "Who's brave enough to wake Lana?"

"No need," Lana said as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm up." She sat down at the bar next to Dean. "Come on, Hails. Let's eat."

A few hours later, Hayley came out of her room with the spirit board under her left arm. "I found the location."

Sam, Dean, and Lana were all waiting in the living room for Hayley.

While Lana was in the shower, Dean told Sam that he and Lana had a conversation about the cross-road's demon, but that he hadn't told her the entire truth. While Sam disapproved of his method, he was relieved that Dean had at least told her about the cross-road's demon and progress could be made. Now, at least they could get the Whitman sister's help in contacting the demon.

Hayley knew that for this type of magic, she would need to ask the spirit board for the right location and time to attempt to make contact with the cross-road's demon. After nearly two hours of trying, she had succeeded.

"Where?" Sam asked standing up.

"New Orleans," Hayley said quietly as she looked at Lana.

Lana was already walking towards her sister. She put the back of her hand on Hayley's forehead. Lana felt that her sister was cool and clammy. She was surprised that it had taken so much out of her. "You need to lie down."

"No, I'm fine."

"Hayley…"

"Can you just get my lavender essential oils?"

Lana looked at her sister questionably but did as she asked.

While Lana was out of earshot, Hayley let herself lean against the wall.

"Hayley," Sam said worried as he made his way to her.

She pushed herself off the wall and shook her head. "I'm okay, really." Looking at Dean, she said, "But you're not. This is your contract. You made the pact with the demon."

Dean, shocked hurried to her. "Hayley-"

"I don't understand why you don't want Lana to know," she said looking at Dean, waiting for him to explain. When he didn't offer anything, she continued, "But I respect that."

"I… it's," Dean rambled. "It's not the right time. How did you find out?"

"You really think that it took me two hours to find a place and time to summon the crossroad's demon?" She scoffed. "Come on."

Both Winchesters had to grin at her remark.

"I don't blame you for what you did, by the way. I would have done the same thing for Lana."

Seconds later, Lana walked back in the room with the essential oils. "Why don't I burn these while you rest?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good. I am actually more tired than I thought."

Lana looked at the brothers. "I'm going to get her settled."

Sam made himself comfortable in the living room while Lana tucked Hayley in bed.

However, Dean was anxious. For the first time since he accepted the demon's deal, he felt that there might be a way out of this. He knew that had to proceed with caution because if the demon realized what they were trying to do, Sam would die. There was so much on the line and that always made Dean nervous.

Sam noticed Dean's shaking leg so he sat up to study his brother. Sam was relieved and hopeful, two emotions he hasn't felt since he found out what Dean did. But as he watched Dean, he saw Dean in a very vulnerable state. He too was hopeful, that Sam could tell. Sam knew that he had to keep not only himself in check but also Dean. Dean's life and soul were riding on the idea that Hayley could single handedly bring down this demon.

"Dean," Sam said, bringing his brother out of his trance.

Dean jerked his head in Sam's direction. "What?"

Sam nodded towards Dean's leg.

Dean cleared his throat and immediately stopped his shaking leg.

"You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sam leaned closer to Dean. "Are you going to tell Lana now?"

He nodded. "I will. I will on my own time."

Sam cocked his head to the side and burrowed his eyebrows together.

"This," he said as he pointed his right index finger towards the floor. "This isn't my time. This is Hayley's time. Anything we do now could directly affect her and our progress."

Sam understood and because of that, he wasn't going to push Dean any further. He had already made a big step in the right direction. Besides, Sam knew that Dean was right; telling Lana now could only cause the mission to become delayed. Hayley knew the truth and for the time being, that would have to do.

"Okay, well she's out," Lana said as she entered the living room. She found a spot on the couch next to Dean and sat down with her legs crossed. "This is going to be hard," she admitted. "Time consuming and hard."

"What do we need to do first?" Sam asked.

"Well, we have the name of the demon, which is what took so much out of Hayley."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Hervor, daughter of Heidrek. She was a Viking warlord who also a practictor of dark magic."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course she was."

"That's not the worst of it. Both the demon and your friend's contract are protected by a powerful magic. We need to collect items that outline the demon's vulnerability. Sacred soil, ash of a fallen Viking, and blood of the man who broke her human heart, or in this case, the descendent of the man who broke her heart. This will allow us to create a killing ground of sorts and therefore rend the demon powerless."

"What kind of sacred soil?" Sam asked.

"Any soil that comes from consecrated grounds. That will be the easiest of the three to obtain."

"Where are we supposed to get the ash of a fallen Viking?" Dean asked.

"Lucky for us, Vikings were actually the first settlers in America. Starting around the 10th century AD, the Norse Vikings settled in Maine for almost 500 years. There is rumored to be a burial spot reserved for Vikings who were killed during battle; that's where we'll find the ashes."

"Which brings us to the blood of a man who broke her heart," Sam said.

Lana nodded. "That's where this gets tricky."

"Oh that good because I thought we were already there," Dean murmured. Magic made him uncomfortable and all he was hearing was one spell after another to find and excavate these items.

Lana rubbed his back soothingly as she spoke. "This is a lot, but Hayley is up for it. She's very adamant about doing this for you both. It's going to be hard on her, though. I'm sure you can imagine the amount of magic that is going to be required for this."

Sam nodded, his eyes furrowed. Though his concern for Hayley was great, it did not out weigh the desire to save his brother's life.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

The Winchester brothers and Whitman sisters took on the task of loading up both vehicles in hopes of beginning their new case, Dean's. Of course they all knew that it was Dean's case except for Lana, who was still under the impression that it was a dear friend of Sam and Dean's.

There was talk about splitting up because they had to be in New Orleans in three weeks for the celestial event that would be powerful enough for Hayley to channel enough energy so that she could successful preform the spell. However, with Camio hot on their trail, the group decided it would be best to stay together.

Since collecting the first item on their last, sacred soil, was easy enough, it was Sam's idea to locate and retrieve the ashes of a fallen Viking.

Hayley was too weak to find the exact location of a Viking grave, but they knew enough to start heading towards Maine. Even walking down the steps to the parking lot with one of her bags proved to be a struggle. Her energy had yet to return after the previous night's spirit board conversation. She was trying her best not to let anyone see her in such a vulnerable state so she insisted upon acting if she was fine.

"Hayley," Dean called from the bottom of the starts.

She looked at him and forced a smile. "I got it."

He hopped up the stairs and grabbed her bag. "No sense of over doing it, kid."

"I wasn't."

Dean put his free hand on one of her shoulders. "It's okay to struggle. All you have to do is let us help."

"I know."

"Then what's with this macho man show?"

"Lana… she worries too much. I don't want her to try to stop me."

Dean let out a deep breath. "Listen to me. If at anytime through this process you think that it's too much for you, you stop. We can always find another way. You hear me?"

She smiled at her half brother. "I hear you."

"I mean it, Hayley. I don't know much about this magic mumbo jumbo, but I know enough to know that it can do some serious damage to the one spitting out Latin."

"Good thing for me that I do all my spells in Romania," she said with a wink. Taking her bag from Dean, she looked down the stairs. With all her strength, she pulled the bag onto her shoulders and headed down to the truck.

Dean watched as Hayley made her way to the parking lot and couldn't help to be proud of her. She was only seventeen and yet she had more balls than some forty-year-old hunters that he ran across.

"Dean!" Lana shouted. "Let's get that ass shaking." She turned back to her truck and took Hayley's bag from her. "Got everything?"

"Yep," Hayley answered cheerfully.

"Alright, let's move out then."

"What? No breakfast?" Dean asked, genuinely disappointed.

"How about we eat a big lunch?" Lana suggested.

Just as Lana had promised, the group stopped a few hours down the road at a deli. Before they left, Dean got another philicheese steak to go. His idea of a big lunch was more of a buffet style, but Sam and the girls had won 3-to-1 on the lunch spot.

"You know, it was much easier figuring out where to eat when it was just Sammy and me," Dean joked.

"Meaning that he picked every time," Sam clarified.

"I know the feeling," Hayley said.

"Hey, you'll thank me when you're 40 and still haven't had a heart attack," Lana said then looked at Dean.  
"Both of you."

Hayley was about to crawl into the truck when Dean suggested that they "switch riding partners."

Lana hung half way out of her truck and shrugged. "Hop in then."

"I was thinking you could ride with me."

Lana shook her head. "Nope."

Instead of arguing, he tossed Sam the keys. "Keep her safe."

Hayley smiled, thinking her was referring to her.

Dean cleared his throat when he saw Sam shaking his head. "Oh, yeah, and Hayley too."

Lana rolled her eyes as she closed the driver's side door.

Dean followed suit and was situated in the truck in no time.

Lana let Sam pull out first and she was happy to follow.

"Missed me already?"

"More like I was tired of listening to Sam fart. Last night's burritos didn't agree with him."

"Ew," Lana laughed.

Dean watched Lana. Everything about her was intoxicating in that moment. Her laugh. The way her long hair wrapped around her face and shoulders. The way he could see right side boob because she wasn't wearing a bra and her tank top was too loose. He liked how she paired her white tank top with a pair of black ripped jeans, even though the weather was still brisk.

She glanced at Dean before looking back at the road. "What?"

"You're the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen."

She smiled. "Which from what I hear is quite a compliment, Casanova."

"What?"

"Your reputation precedes you." She put her right hand on his outer leg. "Not that that sort of stuff bothers me. I'm no saint, either."

"That's one of the things I like about you," he admitted. "There's something insanely sexy about an experienced woman." He paused. "So you looked into us?"

"I did," she replied quickly. "I mean, almost every hunter knows who the Winchesters are. Some know more than others, but I was able to piece together enough information."

"To do what?"

She took a second before she responded. "To try my best to keep our paths from crossing."

"Why?" Dean asked, taken back.

"Because you're the kind of hunter who thinks in black and white; with no grey. And Hayley is a lot of grey." She paused. "That is, that what I assumed you thought. I heard about Sam's demon blood and when you stayed by his side, you officially had me intrigued."

"I'm no the kind of guy to just abandon his family."

"I know that… now." She paused. "Since we're being honest, I have something that I need to tell you."

Dean felt an urge of guilt for not telling Lana the truth about the cross-road's demon's contract, but he knew that this wasn't the time to have the conversation. "Yeah?"

"My mom… she… her death wasn't anything supernatural."

Now Dean was officially intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"A demon didn't kill her. She started acting weird one day after your dad left. I think they had a fight or something. My dad was already away on a case, like usual. That just let my mom, Hayley, and me. My mom had stopped cooking for us and completely stopped practicing magic. She got into those funks pretty often. Hayley doesn't remember them, which I'm thankful for. She should remember her fondly, I guess." Lana paused to get her bearings. "My mom hadn't come out of her room all day and so that night when I went to check on her, she was in the bathtub. The water was red and when I checked, she was already cold." She paused. "She had slit her wrists," Lana said, as if she needed to clarify.

Dean was speechless because he had heard from Bobby that a demon had killed Lana's mother. How did the rumor become a "fact"? Then he realized that that wasn't the important aspect of the story. Lana's mother had killed herself; she had made the decision to leave her children behind. Dean would never know how that felt.

"I'm sorry, baby," Dean was able to muster through his shock and confusion. Then he wondered if his father played a role in the suicide. "My dad. You said he was there the night before?"

She nodded.

"Did you… do you blame him?"

"No...not anymore. I did for a while until I was old enough to realize that my mother was sick." She bit her bottom lip. "Hayley doesn't know the truth. I'd like to keep it that way."

Dean nodded, even though he didn't completely agree with Lana's decision to keep their mother's cause of death to herself. Then again, he wasn't exactly the poster boy of honesty. He was keeping something from Lana just as Lana was keeping something from Hayley.

"Why tell me the truth?" Dean asked.

Lana shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe in case it comes up. It was John's idea, after all, to go with the demon story."

"My dad?"

She nodded. "When I couldn't get a hold of my dad, I called John. He was there by the end of the day." She gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I was really grateful for that. I didn't know what to do with Hayley. She was only eight. I didn't know what to do about any of it."

"And you were only twelve. You couldn't have been expected to know the first thing about dealing with something like that." Dean could tell that Lana felt guilty about Hayley losing her mother so young, but never mourned for herself, for losing her mother as well.

"I was twelve, yeah. A few years later, I was a complete hellion. I blamed my mom for leaving us the way she had, my dad for hunting nonstop, and John for playing a factor into all of it." She cleared her throat, to keep her voice from cracking. "Then I grew up and realized none of that mattered."

Dean rubbed Lana's outer thigh and studied her facial expression. She was sad, but relieved. Dean realized that she wanted to tell him because she had never been able to tell anyone before. She had carried this weight on her shoulders for almost a decade and now she could truly move on.

"It did matter, Lana. It mattered to you and now it matters to me."

She looked at him and smiled, her eyes filled with tears that had yet to fall. "You don't have to say that. Just listening to me was enough."

"I know I didn't have to say it, but it's how I feel." The truth was, Dean felt terrible for his father's role in Lana's life. He knew that his father could lay a line of destruction down whenever he went, but to see someone he cared about other than Sam affected by it was hard to endure.

Dean wished that there were a way he could ensure that he didn't cause Lana this much pain, but he knew that history was doomed to repeat itself. So for that moment, as he watched Lana, he pretended that he would never hurt her so deeply or so unforgivably as his father had.


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Saturday, all! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Some crazy stuff to come!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Instead of stopping for dinner, the group grabbed some snacks from a vending machine at a truck stop on their way to Maine and for a much needed bathroom break.

Lana stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, noticing that her under eye circles were more pronounced than usual and her skin that was once dewy and bright now appeared dull. Pulling her hair back, she turned away from her reflection and tied her hair into a low, messy bun. She was sore and tired from the long drive. All she wanted to do was shower and sleep, but she owed Dean and Sam this. After all, they have saved her and Hayley's life multiple times. She needed to repay the Winchester brothers, but it was more than that; she wanted to help Dean help his friend. She never felt that before and it made her feel warm inside.

Meanwhile, Hayley was talking with Dean and Sam next to the vending machines. "I was able to pin point a graveyard in Maine," she was telling Dean.

"What about a grave sight?" Dean asked.

She shook her head and offered him an apologetic look. "For some reason, I can't seem to channel enough energy."

"Hey, this is awesome, Hayley. Don't be hard on yourself," Dean said.

"He's right," Sam added. "This is the biggest lead we've had."

She smiled, appreciating their praise, but she wanted to do the very best she could and right now she wasn't. She needed to do this for her brothers.

"We ready?" Lana asked as she rejoined the group.

Sam nodded. "Think so."

Lana handed Dean her keys to the truck. "You're driving."

Dean took the keys without question.

Lana put her arm around Hayley and pulled her ahead of the brothers. The two sisters walked arm in arm to the parking lot. "You doing ok with Sam?"

"Yeah," she replied. "We actually have a lot in common."

"That's good to hear, kiddo," she smiled.

Hayley studied her sister. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, totally." She paused. "Tired that's all."

"Maybe you can sleep some?"

"Don't worry about me. You have too much going on as it is."

Hayley was almost hurt. She knew that Lana has always taken care of her and never really let her help with anything, so now when she sees that Lana is struggling with something, all Hayley wants to do is help. "But you're my whole world."

Lana smiled and hugged her sister as they stood beside the Impala. "Not anymore. And I'm so glad that you have more family around."

"So do you, you know?" Hayley said referring to the Winchester brothers.

"I know."

Dean climbed into the driver seat of Hayley's truck. "Let's get on the road, ladies," he said and flashed a grin at Sam.

A handful of hours down the road, Lana's eyes shot open as she sat up straight.

"Wow, it's okay," Dean said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "You're safe."

Lana was instantly embarrassed and recomposed herself. "I'm fine."

"You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "No. No I'm good." She looked out the window trying to get a glimpse at a marker. "Where are we?"

"In Maine. Heading to a motel now."

That was music to Lana's ears. She couldn't wait for a shower and a warm bed. "Sorry I passed out."

"No worries. You're cute when you're asleep."

Lana grinned. "Yeah, yeah."

Dean followed Sam in the Impala as Sam pulled into a dingy divey looking motel.

Lana was too tired to care about the lack of accommodations. Instead, all she could see was somewhere she could sleep peacefully. "Think they have a pool?" She joked.

Dean grinned as he put the truck into park.

Settling in was easier than one would think. Although they were sharing one room (fear of getting two in case a situation occurred), each person was comfortable with the tight space.

Lana and Hayley settled down on one bed while Dean had the other and Sam pulled out a cot.

"Did you pack any snacks?" Hayley asked Lana as she looked through a reusable shopping bag.

Lana remembered packing a bag but leaving it on the counter at the last hotel they stayed at. "I forgot them, Hails." She gave her sister an apologetic look.

"Oh, no worries," Hayley smiled.

"I'll run and get some," Lana offered.

"You know, I was going to grab some oil for the Impala," Sam said. "I'll pick some up."

"You were going to get oil?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I feel that it's bound to be my turn."

"Great, I'll go with," Hayley said.

Lana shook her head. "I'm sure Sam can manage picking up some starbursts."

Hayley and the Winchesters realized that Lana wasn't exactly being herself; however, the stress of their lifestyles was bound to get to them at some point.

"What if I want starbursts and toasted almonds?" Hayley asked, trying to cut the tension.

Lana sighed, but a smile spread across her face. "Then I'd say that you'd have to go with him for that."

"Need anything?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean shook his head.

Sam glanced at Lana, who was looking through a suitcase and then back at Dean, who only shrugged.

When Lana heard the door close behind Hayley and Sam she sat down on the bed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Dean shrugged and sat down beside her. "You just don't seem exactly like yourself."

"Tired." She looked at Dean and realized that he was going to push it and in that moment, she didn't want to talk. She wanted to feel something else. "Maybe we should get a shower."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "I like that idea."

Lana led Dean into the bathroom and took the lead by taking off her clothes. Dean removed his clothes as well, not able to take his eyes off of her. Her body had light bruises scattered along various places. He wanted to hold her in that moment and not let anything else hurt her.

Seconds later, they were standing in the shower with warm water ran over their bodies and steam filled the room.

Dean took the bottle of motel shampoo off the shelf and squeezed more than was needed in his hand. Not saying anything, he began to massage the gel into Lana's hair. This was something Dean would never admit, but loved to do. He realized it once when an old flame had asked him to and ever sense, he would volunteer to wash her hair whenever he could.

Lana put her head under the water and let the shampoo slide off her hair, down her body, and onto the shower floor. "You know if this whole hunter thing doesn't work out for you, they're looking for a new shampoo boy at the salon around the block."

"I'll have to keep that in mind."

"You must have made a lot of girls' day with that."

"Maybe," he replied in a solemn way. He wasn't even sure why he answered that way. Maybe it was because that was something he had always secretly wanted or maybe now that it was standing before him, he was scared of losing it.

"Want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "What I want to do has nothing to do with talking," he admitted as he picked Lana up and pressed her back against the wall of the shower.

She wrapped his legs around his waist. "That works for me too."

Dean grabbed her ass and Lana helped Dean coax his hard cock inside of her.

Lana was still slightly sore from the last few times they had sex, but it was a good kind of sore that needed to be filled.

"Shit," Dean cursed as he bit her left shoulder.

Lana wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head back. She could feel his muscles around her body as he performed short but deep thrusts inside of her. Dean was too greedy to let his dick slip out, which explained the small movements. He grabbed her neck with one hand while he other hand supported her weight.

Lana leaned down, closer into him, and collided her lips with his. Her tongue danced around the outside of his mouth before she gently glided it inside where their tongues were able to move together. She dug a set of fingernails into his wet skin, becoming more and more impressed with his harden muscles.

Dean couldn't help but to squeeze her ass, something that he found most pleasing. Despite her lean frame, Lana's body was shaped like an hourglass and with that figure, she also had a fuller ass. He couldn't help but notice how feminine her thighs were as well as the moved slightly as he drove his dick inside of her over and over again.

"That feels good," she whispered huskily.

Dean, taking the praise, slammed her against the back of the shower, which made a few noises escape her lips. "You always feel good."

Ten minutes later, the water ran cold on their exhausted bodies, Dean noticing it first. "No more hot water?" He commented as he looked down at Lana. He was standing directly in the water, both of his arms around her.

"Guess not. The plumbing here has to be ancient," she said as she leaned over to turn it off.

"Well I accomplished what I wanted."

"Me too… twice."

Dean raised his eyebrows and his mouth formed into a cocky smile. "Good to know."

Lana stepped out of the shower to retrieve two towels off the vanity. Her body looked unusually fragile under the harsh lighting of the motel bathroom. Dean noticed several scars that he hadn't realized were there before. That, but also the way her right hipbone protruded more than her left.

Lana tossed a towel to Dean. "Never seen a naked girl before?" She teased.

"Not one like you," he replied.

Lana rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself. She liked having someone telling her these things and someone to hold onto at night. She wrapped the towel around her and sat on the vanity. "I'm sorry if I was being… distant earlier."

"Hey, I get it. This is a rough gig."

Lana nodded, but remained silent.

"Is that all it is?" Dean asked, pressing the matter.

"Maybe." She looked from her feet to Dean. "I want to tell you something, but I don't know how to."

He stepped out of the shower and stood in front of her. "Would it be easier if I told you that every time I look I you, I think you're more and more beautiful?" He asked as he kissed one of her cheeks.

She smiled sadly as she made eye contact. "Sometimes, I want a normal life, you know? I want to worry about dumb shit instead of looking over my shoulder every two seconds. I want to look forward to seeing you and finally teach my sister how to play the piano." She paused. "I don't know if I'm cut out for this."

Dean put his hands on her legs and pressed his forehead against hers. "Lana, you can do this. Once we get Camio, you and Hayley can go back to a normal life."

"Back to?" She asked.

"Well, make a normal life. Shit, go put your toes in the sand or whatever you want."

"What about you?"

Dean thought seriously about that. "I could use a vacation myself."

Lana put her hands on top of his. "I know this doesn't make sense, but I just crave you. I want you there with me. I want you in Hayley's life." She bit her lower lip. "This," she said as she gestured to herself and then to Dean, "is the healthiest relationship that I've ever had with a man."

Dean felt close to her, not just in that instance, but these last couple days, he had noticed this need to be near her. It wasn't something that he had ever felt before, so now that he was feeling it, he wasn't sure how to react. Dean knew that he wanted to protect Lana and be apart of her daily life, but he couldn't make promises to her that he may be forced to break.

"This is new for me too," he admitted. "I swear that I want it as much as you." And that was something that he knew he wouldn't take back.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm updating again this weekend because during the week my schedule keeps me from doing so. I wish I could figure out a set schedule for updates. Also, I have brainstormed at least ten more chapters so expect another update sometime before the end of the week. **

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN **

Dean stood outside their motel room door with a coffee in his hand. The airy was chilly and he was wondering why Lana had decided to pick this morning to go on a run. Hayley wasn't concerned with her sister's sudden desire to get in a 3K before breakfast, so Dean didn't know why he was.

_Four months_. He had only four months left. Hell, it was closer to three now. He never had so much to lose before and he hoped that this would be enough to kill the demon that owned his contract. From the research Sam and Hayley had gathered, killing the demon was enough to make the contract obsolete. He thought it was funny that now with more to get taken away from him, the more hope he was filled with.

"This for me?" Lana asked from behind Dean.

Dean turned around and couldn't help but to smile when he saw that her cheeks were flushed and her forehead glistened.

Lana took his coffee from him and took a sip. "Is this chia that I taste?"

Dean took it back, slightly embarrassed. "What? They were out of…"

"Coffee?" Lana replied with a smug smile. She put her hands on the hood of her truck and stretched her back out, letting her neck fall downward.

Dean, admiring the view, stepped back. "Get in a good run?"

"Um-hm," she replied.

Dean noticed that she seemed happier, more in her normal mood.

She looked over her shoulder to see Dean eyeing her. Her stomach flooded with butterflies at the idea of Dean's eyes taking all of her in. "Are you going to keep staring at my ass or are you going to do something about it?" Lana asked as she turned around and propped herself against her truck.

That was all Dean needed. He pulled her waist into him with one hand, the other setting the coffee cup down on the hood.

Lana titled her head to the side, gesturing that they should climb into the truck. Taking Dean's nod as permission to do so, Lana took his hands into hers and led him in through the passenger side door. Pushing him down on his back, Lana straddled him. She leaned down and gently grazed his lips with hers. She looked down at him and took in everything about him – the color of his eyes, the way his boyish grin made her feel, and the way his erected dick felt against her thin yoga pants. She had never felt this much for someone before, not like this. It was an entirely new sensation and she was obsessed with it. If she was an addict then Dean was her drug.

Dean reached his hand up and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her face down to his. His lips ravaged hers as his other hand found its way inside her pants. No panties. He smiled into the kiss.

Lana gasped slightly as Dean ran his thumb over her clit with two of his other fingers gently finding their way inside of her. She fumbled for his zipper, not taking her lips off his. She was able to maneuver his dick out of his boxers and jeans and waited no time before she enclosed it inside of her hand. She slowly began to jerk him off, her grip tight but not too overbearing.

Dean's hips raised out of instinct, giving her a better access to his dick. Within seconds, Dean felt how wet Lana was becoming from the foreplay. He wanted to be inside of her in that moment. Dean tried to pull down her pants with his free hand but she shook her head.

"No condom," she whispered in his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Babe," he pouted, still not taking his fingers out of her.

Lana tightened the grip on his dick and began to move her hand faster. "Sh…" she said. "Isn't this fun too?"

Dean couldn't argue with her there.

"I would be lying if I said that my pussy wasn't aching for you though."

Dean slipped another finger inside of her and changed the direction of his thrusts; instead of in and out, he moved his fingers left to right.

Lana moaned his name into his chest. Although, she was enjoying herself, she made sure to continue her own hand motions. She could feel pre-cum slipping out the head of Dean's cock. She used this as a form of lubricant to make the motion of her hand go more smoothly along his shaft.

Dean grabbed onto the left side of her hips and dug his fingers into her skin. Almost instantly, this made Lana even wetter. "That's right, baby," he cooed into her ear. "Cum for me."

She adjusted her hand movement around his dick. "Cum with me," she begged. Her breath was hot against his neck and with her voice in such a low, seductive tone that was all the command that he needed.

He nodded.

She put her forehead against his, which was also now slightly damp. "I'm about to," she said. Seconds later, she moaned into Dean's neck. The sound of her little noises with the rhythm of her hand were all he needed to climax as well.

"Shit," he grunted into her hair.

Lana let her body fall on top of Dean's once she felt his cum slide over her hand. She didn't care that it was getting on her hoodie or along her stomach. Her legs were already tired from the run and with her knees weak with pleasure, she couldn't hold herself up any longer.

Dean kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her once he had slid his right hand out of her pants.

"Can we sleep now?" Lana teased as she rested her head on his chest, under his chin.

"We can do whatever you want," he replied, partially serious. Dean made sure that his dick was inside his pants and zipped his jeans. "Round two would be preferable."

"Tell me about it," she agreed.

They were both brought out of the moment of peace when they head a knock on the window. Both Lana and Dean turned to see Sam standing with his back facing them. He had noticed the foggy windshield and didn't want to see anything that he didn't have to.

Lana rolled down the window half way.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"We have a lead on the grave."

Dean looked at Lana. "Rain check?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Alright, let's do this damn thing," Dean said to Sam.

Three towns over and a hotel later, the group was preparing to head to the gravesite. Dean double checked the essentials- shovels, gasoline, several salt loaded shot guns in case things got harry, and about a gallon of holy water.

"Prepared as usual, I see," Lana said as she peeked into the trunk of the Impala.

He winked at her. "You know it."

"And you know that I'm not letting my kid sister dig up anything dead, right?"

"You mean our kid sister."

"Yeah, but it just makes me feel super skeezy saying _our sister_. It's like we're like an incestual version of the Brady bunch or something."

Dean couldn't help but to chuckle. "I can see your point."

Lana pulled her hair back to one side and as usual, it was in a state of disarray. Dean couldn't help but notice that no matter how polished Lana looked, her hair was always on the wild side. It sparked a primal urge inside of him. These impulses made him want to throw her against the nearest solid structure and fuck her silly.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

He smiled. "Nothing. You look good. It's your hair I think; it's really doing something to me."

Lana would have blushed if she were a modest girl. Lucky for Dean she wasn't. She instinctively ran her right hand through her mane and shook it out. "Right."

Without hesitation, Dean pulled Lana into him. He slid one arm around her waist and gently grabbed the back of her neck with his other hand. "Right," he said in a more affirmed tone before crashing his lips against hers.

Lana almost melted in his grasp as she snaked her arms around his neck. Pushing her body closer to his, she smiled when she heard Dean let out a small groan.

Dean not so gently pulled her hair, making her tilt her head back. He led a trail of kisses around her neck as he slid his hand under her shirt and rested in on the small of her back.

"Don't start anything you can finish, babe," she said with her eyes closed as her hands clinching the ends of Dean's shirt.

"Oh you'll finish," he whispered in her ear.

"Lana!" The two heard Hayley shriek.

Lana, on full alert, pulled away from Dean and sprinted to Hayley, whom was a few parking spots away getting a bag out of Lana's truck. "What? What?" Lana asked in a panic as she stood in front of her sister.

Dean was right behind Lana and looked around, his senses scanning the area of danger.

Hayley held her hand open in front of Lana.

Lana took Hayley's hand in hers and looked at the broken glass pendant. The smell of lavender and rosemary filled the air around the group. Lana bit her lower lip, trying to fight back tears. She looked at Hayley, who was giving her sister an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry," Hayley spoke softly.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Our mother's aroma necklace."

"It must have fallen in between the door and it fell on the asphalt," Hayley explained, her tone still soft.

The little girl inside of Lana wanted to run to her room and cry but as she looked at her sister, her heart ached. She knew this was an accident and she knew that Hayley must have felt incredibly guilty. "Hey," Lana said holding onto Hayley's shoulder. "It's no big deal. Mkay?"

Hayley nodded. "Okay."

"I'm just going to wrap it up and we'll head out." Lana walked to the driver side of the truck and wrapped the broken piece of jewelry inside a velvet cloth that was tucked away inside the glove compartment. She knew it wasn't going to do any good keeping the pieces; the necklace was ruined, but for some reason she just couldn't toss it out. Looking at the dissembled necklace inside the cloth, she remembered her mother wearing it every day and how she would constantly change out the essential oil to reflect her emotions or whatever ailment she was suffering from that day being depression, sinus infection, headache, you name it and her mother had an essential oil blend for it. Lana quickly wrapped it up and put it in the console.

Lana turned around and saw Hayley standing a couple feet from her. "Come on, Hails. We got some Viking bones to char."


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

As promised, Lana and Hayley stood back and watched the Winchester brothers dig up the grave.

Hayley pulled her jacket tighter against her chest. The cool air had turned nearly freezing in the last couple of hours. She wanted to wait in the Impala with the heater on, but she knew that although Lana wouldn't mind, she would look weak. Hayley was determined to muster up the courage and strength that she was going to need to find and kill Dean's demon as well as her own, Camio. Hayley wanted her sister and brothers to see her in a new light; as someone who was capable of protecting not only herself but also her family.

"How sure are you this is it?" Dean asked Hayley as he stood in a five-foot hole that he and Sam had dug.

Hayley looked down at the crystal she was using to locate the remains. "According to the crystal, this is it." She didn't want to automatically jump to the conclusion that she was wrong, so instead she stood beside her gut instincts, hoping that they would pay off.

"Maybe we should do another spell?" Sam suggested.

"No," Dean answered quickly. "We'll keep digging." He cleared his throat and continued to shovel dirt to the side. He wanted Hayley to use her energy as least as possible. The less magic she used, in his mind, the less likely she would be vulnerable to dark forces. Without realizing it, he was filling his shoes as an older brother to a teenage girl perfectly. First he would deal with Camio and then he would do a background check of all the boys lining up to take her out.

Behind them, Lana heard what sounded like a twig snapping. She took out her flashlight and pistol and aimed both at the general direction that sound had came from. "I'll go check it out," she said to Hayley. "You stay here."

Hayley nodded.

"I'll come with you," Dean said.

"No need. I'll be right back." She paused when she saw Dean's expression. "It was probably a rabbit. Don't you think two guns are a bit of an overkill?"

Dean sighed but agreed. "Fine. Yell if you need us." When Lana wasn't in earshot, Dean turned to Hayley.

"Keep an eye out for her."

"Always do," Hayley replied.

A few feet away, Lana knelt down to get a better look at where the direction of the noise had come from. From what she could tell, it very well may have been a rabbit. No human tracks that she could see or any other evidence that a person or person being possessed with a demon was near.

"We got bones!" Dean exclaimed from the grave.

Lana stood up and turned around. Relieved that their task was nearly completed, she turned off her flashlight. Before she was able to take the next step, she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and throw her on the ground.

"Lana!" Hayley yelled.

Dean and Sam looked over to see a figure standing over Lana.

"Stay there, Hayley!" Lana shouted as she kicked the man in the stomach.

He stumbled backwards, giving Lana enough time to locate her pistol that had been knocked out of her hand on impact.

Getting to her feet, she aimed her gun at the man. "Who are you?"

The man's shifty eyes moved to Hayley.

"Don't fucking look at her, look at me," Lana ordered.

Sam and Dean were now behind the man, both with their guns aimed at him as well.

"What do you want?" She repeated.

"Her," he answered pointing at Hayley and greedily licking his lips. His wild expression matched the insane look in his eyes.

Dean nodded at Sam to stand in front of Hayley, which he did without hesitation. Sam had one arm in front of her and one hand on his gun, which was aimed at the man.

"Why?"

He grinned. "You know why."

Lana cocked her gun. "Who are you working for?"

"You know that, too."

Lana looked at Dean, at a lost of words.

"You're gonna' need to start talking, pal," Dean said. "Or you're going to be in all sorts of pain."

"Camio wants you," he said to Hayley. "He wants you for all sorts of dirty reasons," he giggled.

Sam stepped directly in front of her so that the man couldn't see Hayley anymore. "You're getting real close to being shot, man," Sam said.

He laughed sadistically, his arms distorting as he wrapped them around his own body. "You think I care about that?" He turned to look at Lana. "There is nothing you can do. Camio is going to take her precious powers then fuck her dead corpse while you watch. Would you like that?"

Lana's finger grew tighter around the trigger. "Shut up."

"You won't be able to protect her much longer."

Lana stepped closer to him. "I said shut your fucking mouth."

"Lana…" Dean warned.

Lana's eyes glanced at Dean and the moment she took his eyes off of the deranged man, he pulled her outstretched arm towards her and brought her into him, her back pressed firmly against his chest. His movements were so swift, neither Dean nor Sam could react without putting Lana endanger. Lana gasped as she felt her gun slip from her fingers.

"Hey," Dean exclaimed coming closer. "Let her go."

The man pulled open her sweater and looked down it. "Camio said I could do whatever I want with her."  
Lana grabbed onto his arms, which were wrapped around her neck and shoulders.

"I'll fucking blow your head off," Dean threatened.

"And risk scarring her pretty face?" He asked as he ran a finger down the side of her face.

With one hand off of her, Lana was able to maneuver her hand into the side of her jeans were she kept a dagger. In a swift motion, she pulled the knife out and jabbed him under his chin with it. Blood spewed out of the wound, covering Lana's face and neck. She pulled herself away and jerked the dagger out of the man's neck.

The man staggered forward, trying to speak but blood pooled out of the corners of his mouth.

It happened so quickly; Dean and Sam were barely able to register what had just taken place right in front of them. Dean pulled Lana into him, not lowering his weapon.

Lana watched as the man grabbed his neck and fell to the ground. Blood leaked from his mouth as he attempted to crawl to her feet. Lana knelt down and looked at the man crawling towards her. "Camio, if you're able to see this somehow, you should know that you'll never get her."

Gargling sounds came from his mouth, but he wasn't able to form any words.

Lana wiped her dagger off on his shirt before she stood back up. She wiped the blood off her face with her free hand and turned to look at Dean.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

Hayley ran to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," she assured her sister as she hugged her back. She broke her hug and looked at Hayley. "Are you okay? What he said-"

"I know you won't let that happen." She looked at Dean then Sam. "None of you will."

Sam put his hand on Hayley's shoulder.

"Good thing we already have a grave dug," Lana said dryly.

"We should get moving," Sam said. "I'll grab the bones."

"I'll grab this asshole," Dean said.

Lana watched as Dean drug the corpse into the grave as Sam and Hayley discussed how many bones they needed to bring in case of something happening to the first batch. She didn't have time to think how ridiculous this was that this was her life; it was just another Wednesday night. How the fuck did they get here?

Lana was standing beside the grave and looked down at the man's face. What did Camio have over these seemingly random people who came out of nowhere and tried to take Hayley from her? If the corpse knew where they were, Camio had to. Did he send him to them instead of coming for them himself? If so, why?

Lana pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it in the grave. There was no use trying to save it; bloodstains were nearly impossible to get out of thick fibers.

Dean looked up at Lana from the pit. Her eyes were glazed over as if she was in deep thought. Dean hopped out of the grave and draped his jacket over the t-shirt she had underneath the sweater. "Hey," he said warmly.

She looked at him and forced as smile. "Thanks," she said as she grabbed onto the jacket.

Dean thought that Lana looked like a lost little girl in his jacket that was too big for her. "You did good."

"It's funny, isn't?"

"What?"

"My boyfriend is telling me that killing a man is a good thing." Lana bit her lower lip at the word _boyfriend_, and hoped that Dean didn't notice.

"We do what we gotta' do," Dean responded. "It was you or him and I'll be damned if someone takes you away from me." He paused. "And yeah, it is a good thing that my girlfriend is a badass."

Lana couldn't help but smile. She entwined her hand in one of his. "I don't know about you, but I need a drink."

"I could throw back a few."


	29. Chapter 29

**As always, I don't own anything that you may recognize. Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

"Let's get the fuck out of this town," Dean was saying to Lana as he helped her load up the last of their things into her truck.

"I couldn't agree more," she replied leaning against the driver's side.

Dean put one hand next to her waist as he stood in front of her. His other hand ran rubbed the back of his neck. "Rough few days."

"Oh yeah," she agreed.

"I don't know if I've ever thanked you for doing this for me."

She put her hands on the tops of his jeans and pulled her into him using his belt loops. "Hey, we gotta keep moving anyway. And this guy, this friend of yours, if you're willing to do this for him then so am I. It's nice to have a tangible goal to work towards anyway. I mean, running from ass face demons only does so much for the soul, right?" Lana asked with a smile.

He let out a deep breath. He appreciated Lana's earnest attitude, but he knew that he had to tell her the truth. "Listen… about my friend…" he started slowly. This was a good of a time as any to tell Lana.

"Minnesota!" Hayley exclaimed as she ran towards Lana and Dean.

"Minnesota?" Lana repeated slipping her hands out from Dean's jeans and turning to her sister.

"Yep. That's where we'll find the blood of a decedent of the man who broke our Viking witch's heart."

Lana smile grew, obviously very proud of her sister. "Shit, Hails. That's great."

Sam was right behind Hayley, smiling as well. He never felt so close to putting this chapter in their lives behind them. Dean had selflessly sacrificed his life for him and now with the help of two incredible girls, he was finally going to make things right.

Dean and Sam locked eyes and Sam's smile became contagious; Dean grinned from ear to ear. They were already ahead schedule and in their very capable hands, Dean was overflown with hopefulness and happiness. He picked up Hayley and engulfed her into a bear hug. "Thank you," he said softly.

She hugged him back. "Anything for you guys."

Lana put her hand on Dean's shoulder and was proud. Her sister was coming into such an amazing young woman, never letting her family down. Lana was also so proud of Dean for welcoming Hayley into his life with hardly any questions at all. He washed her in love, just as Sam. Though very unconventional, Lana was thrilled to embrace this new dynamic.

Dean put Hayley down and leaned over to kiss Lana. The kiss was short and innocent. It wasn't rushed because for the first time since meeting Lana, Dean felt that he was going to have more than a handful of months with her. The possibility of sharing their lives for years to come made him almost giddy. This was it, he thought. This is what it means to be in love with someone.

Lana kissed his cheek as she rubbed his back. "I'll see you half way to Minnesota?"

Dean nodded, eager to get on the road.

Sam was already looking at a map. "Ohio it is."

"We'll see you boys in Ohio."

The girls climbed into Lana's truck while the boys took the Impala. Lana let Dean take the lead towards Ohio. Lana smiled and turned the radio on. "You want to know something?"

"What?" Hayley asked.

"I'm so proud of you. You're handling yourself amazingly."

Hayley squeezed her sister's hand. "Thanks, Lana."

"We deserve this, you know? You deserve to have people look out for you and love you. We deserve to be happy."

Hayley had never seen this side of her sister before. Even when Lana was happy, she expressed it in a calm, collected manner. Before this, Hayley wasn't even sure if Lana was capable of acting any other way. "It's good to see you like this," she said.

"Well yeah… I mean, I know Dean is your half brother and all, but he's really good in bed."

"Ew!" Hayley giggled as she put her hands over her ears.

Meanwhile, in the Impala, Dean was turning down the volume on the radio.

"Dude, it's Asia," Sam said, confused as to why his brother would almost mute the song.

"This is more important."

"More important?" Sam echoed.

"Lana," Dean started. "I don't know man... I love her. I fucking love her."

Sam was honestly taken back. Sure, he knew that Dean and Lana were fooling around and he had assumed that there were some genuine feelings there, but love. Well, that was something he never thought he'd heard Dean say. Sure, Dean _loves _beer, he _loves _old rock bands, he _loves _the Impala, but Dean has never loved a woman.

"Well?" Dean said.

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I think it's great, man. Loving someone is the best feeling in the world," he said, remembering Jess and how he felt when he was around her. "What did she say?" Sam asked, making sure to focus the attention on his brother, pulling his thoughts away from what could have been with Jess.

Dean titled his head to the left and right. "I uh... well I haven't told her."

"Why not?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Because this is unthreaded waters here, Sammy. I know how to make a woman feel good," he started.

"Ew, Dean. Come on."

Dean threw one hand up in defense, keeping the other on the steering wheel. "What I'm saying is, I know women. But Lana, she is something entirely different. Everything about her… it drives me crazy. I want to tell her when the time is right."

Sam understood and he thought it was admirable that Dean wasn't just spilling this out right now. There were two big battles going on and to add something so emotionally intense as this could get someone hurt. Or dead.

"Besides… I still have to come clean to her about my contract."

Sam looked at Dean. "You will. Let's just take this win for right now."

Dean was relieved and grateful that he brother suggested that. He needed someone to tell him that his news could wait.

Two bathroom stops, three gas station fill ups, and a fast food binge later the Impala and Chevy pulled into a home suite styled hotel. After being on the road for thirteen hours, the four were ready to crash.

Lana stepped out of her truck and stretched her hands over her head. "We have a date with yoga tomorrow morning, Hails," Lana said.

Hayley frowned slightly. "Can't we sleep in?"

"Well by morning I mean like one pm."

"Okay, then yes, yoga tomorrow morning sounds good."

"I may need to join you guys," Sam said as he got out of the Impala.

"What about you, Dean?" Lana asked.

"Pft," he replied. "All I need is a six pack tonight and pancakes with a side of bacon tomorrow. I'll be good to go."

Lana shook her head as she slung a backpack over her shoulder. "You need anything else for tonight?" She asked Hayley.

"Nope, just a shower," she replied.

"I'll go get us a room," Sam said.

"See if they have any beer," Dean called as Sam walked away.

Sam shook his head, not bothering to answer.

Dean pulled out a "good" credit card. "He may need this."

Hayley took it form Dean. "I'll give it to him," she said before following behind Sam.

Lana and Dean stood behind the Impala, resting their weight against the trunk.

"I-" Dean started at the same time Lana said:

"Are-"

They both laughed nervously. "You first," Dean said.

Lana cleared her throat and pulled at the end of her jacket. "I was just thinking out loud, really." She paused, trying to collect her words. "Last night, some _terms_ were said. I don't know if it was because of the adrenaline of it all or something else." She stopped and then looked at Dean. "I know I shouldn't even be worrying about this because of your friend and us running from Camio, but I can't not think about it," she rambled. "I can't not think about you. You, me… this is the real thing," she said but Dean understood that she was asking him.

He took her face in his hands. "Yes, baby. This, you and me, it's the real deal."

Lana's face lit up with a smile. She was relieved that Dean felt it too.

Dean crashed his lips against hers. His hands ran through her hair as he pulled her closer. He didn't need to tell her that he _loved her_. She already knew. He could feel it in her kiss, in her touch, and in her voice. He knew that she loved him and that was enough to make him fight for her and for himself.

Lana pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Who would have thought," she said softly. "We would be right here, together."

"Me," he answered truthfully.

Sam cleared his throat as he approached the couple. They both turned to look at him and Hayley. Sam held two sets up keys up. "We're all set."

The four, as usual, found their routine. Hayley showered in the upstairs bathroom that shared the two bedrooms while Lana unpacked a handful of their necessities. Dean laid out several guns that needed to be cleaned and reloaded while Sam showered in the downstairs bathroom. When he got out, Dean took his shower while Sam got out his laptop, dad's journal, and notes preparing for tomorrow's research. Lana showered after Hayley while Hayley made sure she had her tarot cards and crystals out, ready in case she felt moved to do a reading. The Whitman girls and the Winchester guys had their system down pact.

Lana threw on a pair of cotton short and a black tank top to go downstairs. She was towel trying the ends of her hair when Dean joined her in the kitchen. "We have no groceries," she whined, which Dean couldn't help but to find cute.

"We'll get some tomorrow," he assured her.

She stuck out her bottom lip. "But I want whiskey now."

With a grin, Dean pulled out a bottle of Tullamore Dew.

"My favorite," Lana beamed. She took Dean's hand and walked to the steps. "Goodnight, guys," she looked at Hayley.

"Don't stay up too late."

"Yes, mom," Hayley mocked lightheartedly.

As they were walking up the steps, Dean asked, "If you're Hayley's mom, what does that make me?"

"Deranged," Lana replied.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

"Wake up," Lana said softly as she kissed Dean's neck. "Dean," she whispered in his ear as she slid her hands down his sides, tickling him softly.

He stirred lightly, barely opening his eyes. "Morning, baby."  
Lana sat on his stomach and ran her hands through his hair. "I have an idea."  
"Let's hear it then." Dean liked her ideas, especially when she was already partially nude and sitting on top of him.  
"We should go out for breakfast or for brunch now since it's almost noon."

"Brunch?" He asked, obviously not expecting that.

"Yeah, you know where they have breakfast and lunch foods."

"You don't seem like a brunch kind of girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Brunch has booze. I like booze, thus I like brunch. And if I'm using the same mentality here, you like brunch too."

"We can have booze here," he smiled. "And we can stay in bed while we have booze."

"Fine, don't say I didn't try to be civilized," Lana said as she leaned over and turned on the radio. Immediately, "1985" by Bowling for Soup blared through the speakers. "Woohoohoo. Woohoohoo." She leaned over and sang with the song. "Debbie just hit the wall. She never had it all. One Prozac a day. Husband's a CPA. Her dreams went out the door."

Dean grabbed her arms and pulled her down on top of him. "What the fuck is that?"  
"It's what all the kids are listening to these days."

"Make it stop," he begged.

She shook my head. "Make me."  
He flipped Lana over and pinned her down to the bed. She playfully struggled underneath him.  
"Nah uh," he cooed.

She lifted my head up and licked his neck. "You forgot to restrain the most effective part of me."

Dean looked down at Lana, his eyes hungry for her.

She lifted her hips into his groin and wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pulling him down into her. "Come on, Winchester. Is that all you got?"

Dean's grip on her wrists tightened as he brought both of her hands over her head. He took both of Lana's wrists into one of his hands. She tried to pull her arms down, but even his one hands was stronger than her. Dean put his other hand under her panties and found her clit effortlessly. Lana arched her back so that he could get better leverage. He leaned down and kissed her as he moved his index finger around her sex, causing me to groan his name.

"Fuck, Dean," I whimpered.

"You like that?"  
She nodded slowly, not wanting him to stop.

Suddenly, the bedroom door flung open. "Why is the music so loud?" Hayley demanded.

Dean and Lana both jumped, causing them to fall off the bed and onto the floor. Lana started laughing, as did Hayley. Dean, however, looked embarrassed for only a few seconds before he too broke out in laughter.

"Oh jeeze," Hayley gasped as she turned away, her back now facing them.

Lana looked at Dean and realized his erected dick was peeping out of his boxers.

"Shit," Dean cursed when he realized why Hayley turned her back.

Lana stood up and tossed him a pillow to cover up. "Jeeze, Dean, she has virgin eyes."  
Dean's face turned red as he clutched the pillow to this crotch.

"What, no I don't," Hayley said as she turned around. "I just don't need to see his… penis."  
"Oh fuck," Dean murmured at the sound of the word "penis".

Lana laughed and then realized what she said before the comment about Dean's penis. "What do you mean you don't have virgin eyes?"

"Oh fuck," Dean said again.

"Well I am seventeen," she stated.

Not wanting to deal with that right now, Lana changed the subject. "Get ready, Hails," I said. "We're going to brunch." I looked at Dean. "If you can mange to put your penis away long enough."  
"Oh fuck," Dean repeated for the third time, making Hayley and Lana bust out in laughter.

After brunch, the group returned to the hotel to begin research. They all knew that it was going to be a long, drug out day that wouldn't end until the wee hours of the early morning followed by an early morning wake-up call to finish the drive to Minnesota.

Since Hayley was almost certain that she had found the right descendent, she insisted that they reminded themselves on blood rituals that they would need to complete that aspect of the spell. While Hayley and Sam researched that, Lana was looking for all the information she could find on the one who was the blood decedent, a Mr. Thomas Woods. Dean was more concerned about learning more about the actual demon, the Viking witch.

Nearly four hours into the research, Dean got to his feet. Stretching his hands over his head, he looked out the window. "Lana, when was the last time you changed your oil?"

"Hm?" Lana asked, rubbing her eyes. Focusing on a laptop screen was defiantly her least favorite part of research.

"I'm going to do some work on the Impala for the trip tomorrow. You think the truck needs a tune up?"  
Lana shrugged, trying to remember what the little sticker on the inside of the windshield said. "Maybe?"

He grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Lana watched as Dean walked out the door and she leaned back, blinking her eyes. Looking over, she saw that Sam and Hayley were still very much researching and showed no signs of stopping. "This guy must mean a lot to you and Dean," Lana said.

Sam, feeling awkward with having this kind of conversation with Lana, only nodded.

"He's a lucky guy," Lana continued.

"He is," Hayley agreed.  
"So… I know Dean doesn't want to talk about the specifics, but why did this guy sell his soul?"  
Sam cleared his throat and nervously glanced at Hayley, who because of the way the conversation was going, turned back to her notebook. "He uh… sold his soul to save his brother. His brother was killed because of something a demon had triggered," Sam answered truthfully.

"Wow…" Lana said softly. "So his brother is fine then?"  
"Yeah, for all intensive purposes."  
Hayley looked up at Sam, wondering what he meant by that.

"He must feel crazy guilty," Lana said, more to herself than to Hayley or Sam.

"Yeah, he does," Sam answered. "He almost wishes that his brother just let him stay dead."  
Hayley tilted her head and shot Sam a worried look.

"If it meant that his brother wouldn't survive the demon's contract," Sam added quickly.

That, Hayley understood.

Lana nodded and returned to the computer screen. "Hopefully the brother won't feel guilty because we'll have succeeded," Lana said quietly.

"That's what I hope too," Sam said.

"Brought you something," Lana said to Dean.

He turned around, wiping the oil off his hands with a bandana. "Coffee?" Dean asked when he saw two mugs in her hands.

"Hot cocoa." She handed him a mug. "I thought the weather called for it," she said as she looked out in the distance, the cool breeze nipping at her fingers.

Dean took a sip before kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks, baby."

Lana leaned over and looked into the hood of the truck. "How's it going?"  
"You tell me," Dean teased.

"Well I don't see anything that obviously missing or leaking out, so I'm going to say that we're in good shape."

Dean laughed softly. "Yeah, something like that."

Lana retrieved her guitar case out of the truck while Dean finished up with the engine. Sitting down on the pavement across from Dean, Lana unloaded her guitar.

Moments later, Dean heard a slower, melodic strumming coming behind him. He turned and leaned against the truck to listen to Lana's enchanting melody. She wasn't singing, but hummed softly as her fingers moved from the G7 to B7 chord progression.

Smiling to himself, Dean closed the hood of the Chevy and started working on the Impala. The two continued to enjoy their individual hobbies while being confronted by each other's presence.

For the first time in her life, Lana was in a healthy relationship with a man whom she knew that she would love until the end of times. Watching Dean work on both her truck then his car made her smile to herself. She wasn't use to this feeling and she couldn't imagine not feeling this way. That both excited her and frightened her.

Dean had heard her stop playing and turned around to see that she was already looking at him. "You okay?"  
She smiled. "More than okay." She sat her guitar down and joined Dean in front of the Impala. "I know I should be more concerned about what's going on but honestly I feel like it's all going to work out. We're going to save your friend and find a way to kill Camio. We'll be able to move forward instead of running away."

Dean realized that this was a good time to tell Lana that "his friend" was really he and he had in fact sold his soul to save Sam. But looking at her, with her eyes filled with hope and love, he couldn't manage to say the words. "What does moving forward look like to you?" He asked.

She stroked the side of his face with the back of her hand. "You," she answered. "Moving forward for me is you."

Dean put his hand on hers and turned his face to the side so that he could kiss her palm. "Lana…" he said quietly.

"I know," she smiled softly.

"I love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I love you," she whispered in his ear.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE **

The trip from Ohio to Minnesota was an easy one for the group. Stopping at a local grocery store, Lana and Hayley bought some groceries while Sam and Dean booked a hotel room.

Inside the living area of the hotel room, Dean turned to Sam. "We should go out," Dean said to Sam.

"Go out?" He asked his brother.

"Yeah, why the hell not? We've been busting our asses the last few weeks. Let's go blow off some steam."

Sam shrugged. While wasn't in the mood to "party" he could go for a few rounds of beer. He saw Dean's face, which was eager to go, so Sam nodded. "Yeah, man, let's go."

As on the way down to the car, Dean shot Lana a quick text, asking her and Hayley to join them at the bar two blocks down.

When Dean and Sam walked into the bar, they realized it looked more like a dance club, but they had already committed to the idea of having some drinks. The brothers looked at each other and shrugged, unanimously deciding to have a seat at the bar.

"So," Sam said once they had gotten their first beer. "You and Lana?"

Dean took a swig from his draft beer. "It's good, man." He looked at Sam. "I told her."

Sam was proud of his brother. He knew that trusting someone was hard and then finding someone who you loved and who loved you back was close to impossible, especially in their line of work. Sam patted Dean on the back. "That's great, man. I'm happy for you guys."

Dean let out a breath. "After we get rid of Camio and when this whole cross-road demon deal is done and I survive… it may be time for me to get out of the hunting game."

Sam was almost floored by his brother's news. Sam just assumed Dean would be a hunter until he was killed in the field. So to hear their father's good little solider say otherwise was a lot to take in. "Wow."

"I'm not telling you how to live your life, but you could do the same. Go back to school or something."

"Yeah, or something," Sam replied.

"I want what's best for you, Sammy."

"I know you do, Dean." He paused. "I want you and Lana to be happy. I know for that to happen you can't exactly be on the road for eleven months out of the year."

"Thanks, man."

Dean looked up and saw Lana and Hayley walk in. Lana was wearing a lacy black dress with black knee-highs, and a pair of black boots. Her hair was slightly tamed pulled to one side. Hayley was the exact opposite of her sister in a pair of white skinny jeans, a long sleeve white button down blouse and a pair of nude heels.

"Hey, guys," Hayley greeted having a seat next to Sam.

"You made good timing," Sam said.

"Damn, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now," Dean whispered in Lana's ear as she sat down next to him.

"What ever do you mean?" She teased.

Dean put his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him. Dean watched as Lana ran her blood red fingernails across his arm, sending shivers down his spine. Instead of answering her, he grunted softly as gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He knew if it was anything heavier, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Lana smiled and ran her hand over his inner thigh while ordering a whiskey for herself and a vodka tonic for Hayley. "Only one," she was telling her. "So sip on it."

Hayley was perfectly fine with that. She didn't acquire the taste buds for alcohol as her brothers and sister had.

The four talked together and drank while song after song blared over the sound system. It was a nice feeling to be able to talk about something other than demons and witchcraft and enjoy themselves.

Finally, Lana took Hayley's hand into hers. "Watch our drinks, boys," she said playfully.

Dean and Sam watched from the bar as the two sisters danced innocently together for a full song. Both brothers were happy to see Hayley having a good time, especially with how hard she had worked to help them while dealing with a demon trying to kidnap her. Although they hadn't said it out loud, having Hayley come into their lives was such an amazing thing. Sam believed that she was nothing short of a miracle. Not only was she currently trying to save Dean's life, but she had also been a way for Sam and Dean to bond as they tried to figure out together how to look after a younger sister.

Dean was also glad to see Lana having a genuine good time. Being an older sibling, he knew the stresses of taking care of the younger one. He knew that Lana held the entire world on her shoulders when it came to Hayley. Dean was trying to take some of that load off for Lana, but he knew that that would take more time because of how long Lana had taken care of Hayley.

Hayley fanned her face with her hand and indicated that she was done for the moment.

Lana followed Hayley back to the bar and stood next to Dean. "Come dance with me."

He shook his head. "Nah, dollface. You go ahead."

"Please?" She pouted.

He wasn't much of a dancer, but looking at her eager face, he couldn't say _no_. "Fine."

Lana's face lit up as she led him to the dance floor.

Lana turned around so that she had her ass pressed against Dean's crotch. Dean was unsure of what to do considering he wasn't into dancing, especially to this techno remix that played overhead. Luckily, Lana was doing enough dancing for the both of them. She grabbed his right hand and put on her waist before she rested one of her hands on the back of his neck as she pressed into him. Although the beat was faster than they were moving, neither one of them seemed to care. When Lana dipped her hips, Dean found his left hand resting on her side, pulling her closer into him. Lana rested her free hand on the inside of Dean's jeans.

Dean jerked her into him, hard as he moved when she moved. He was beginning to get a feel for this dancing thing.

Lana's hand ran through the back of his hair. She tugged on it slightly when Dean tightened the grip on her hip. Moving her hand further into his jeans, Dean all but growled into her ear.

He wanted her and she could feel it.

Lana turned around so that they were facing one another. She snaked both of her arms around his neck as Dean grabbed onto her hips, bringing her closer into his now erected cock. He was so hard against his jeans, he was sure he was going to bust out of them.

Lana's chest was damp from the humid air of the bar mixed with the dancing. The ends of her hair were also slightly damp, something that for whatever reason, drove Dean crazy. Dean could feel the sweat drip down his neck as Lana continued to move her body against his.

Dean watched Lana as she leaned back, letting go of Dean. Dean held her up as she held her arms out to her side. She looked so beautiful, so free in that moment.

Dean pulled her up in a swift motion. With their faces not even an inch from one another, Lana licked Dean's bottom lip. She pulled back so that she could get a good look at him. His hands were traveling up her dress, his eyes just as wild as hers.

Before they could carry on any further on the dance floor, the song ended.

Lana smiled before she gently kissed him. She gestured that they go back to the bar.

"I may need a minute," he admitted.

She looked down at his crotch and grinned. Without saying a word, she took his right hand and led it in between her thighs and into her panties.

"You're not helping the situation," he admitted as he felt how wet she had gotten dancing with him.

Lana removed his hand from her and brought it to her mouth. Looking into his eyes, she sucked on the two fingers that were inside of her.

"Really, really not helping," he said huskily.

"But I can," she said. Still holding his hand in hers, Lana led Dean off the dance floor. He couldn't help but to watch her ass bounce around in that tight dress as she led him to the unisex bathroom. She opened the door and shoved him inside.

As the door closed behind them, Lana began to unbutton his jeans and in one fast tug, his jeans were down to his knees.

"Lana," Dean breathed.

Something about how Lana got to her knees, even though the bathroom floor must have been disgusting (hell, maybe especially since the floor was so unclean), drove him crazy.

Lana ran her hand down Dean's shaft, using her thumb to rub the head of his cock. She felt him move slightly to the new sensation. With one hand on the base of his dick, she lowered her mouth onto him, adding suction just to the tip.

When Lana swirled her tongue around the head, Dean instinctively gripped a handful of her hair, letting her know that this was what he not only wanted, but also needed at this point. While one hand was on the back of her head, the other rested on her shoulder.

She nibbled gently at the tip of his dick before licking his shaft all over. Lana used her hand to brush the head of his dick against the outline of her lips, gently taking the head out of her mouth for added lubrication.

"Baby," he said huskily.

Lana answered him by going down until she felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. The slow movement of her mouth made one of Dean's hands travel from her shoulder to the back of her head as his other hand went behind his neck. Dean grabbed a hand full of her hair, curses slipping from his mouth. Lana knew she could keep going with the same tempo and he would come for her right then and there, but she wasn't ready for that.

Lana flicked his frenulum with the tip of her tongue slowly, making sure to stop each time she hit a pleasure spot. Dean would grab her hair tighter and tense up when she did so.

Her cheeks hollowed as she slid further down his base, now moving one of her hands to cup his balls.

Lana adjusted the tempo so that she was going slightly faster, but slow enough to where she could easily use her tongue in the same manner. The regular rhythm of her tongue licking around his cock helped him to get even more worked up.

"Fuckin' Christ," Dean whimpered as his hips bucked into her mouth, signaling he needed more. His breath was haggard and unsteady as he spoke.

She jerked her head up and down over his thick shaft, now with one hand on one of his hips, digging into his skin. Her lips met her hand that was wrapped around his shaft. Using both her hand and mouth in a rhythmic motion, he let out a string of groans.

Lana tightened the grip of her mouth along his shaft and dug further into his hips with her nails. Betting that Dean would like it, she gently glided the surface of her teeth along his shaft, trailing it with my tongue.

"Shit, baby," he said. It took all she had not to smile at this. She was right, he really liked that.

Not only was she moaning for him, she was also doing it for herself. Having him in her mouth felt so good.

"I'm about to come," he said, barely managing to allow the words to come from his mouth.

Lana continued the same tempo and when she felt his body shake, she tugged on his testicles gently, which made him bust his load in her mouth. She opened her mouth wider, but her lips were still connected to his cock so that he could come more easily.

His hips arched up again, but only briefly this time. As soon as his hips bucked up, Lana felt all of Dean's cum enter her mouth.

She took her mouth off his cock and swallowed all his juices.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as Dean pulled his pants up. With his free hand, Dean helped Lana to her feet.

"That was…" he said looking in awe at her.

She smiled and kissed him softly on his lips. Lana turned to wash her hands in the sink. Dean watched her relaxed reflection in the mirror as he zipped his pants.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

The morning after the "epic blowie" Lana woke up alone. She sat up on the bed that she and Dean had shared the night before. Wrapped up in one of his flannels she couldn't help but to smell the collar; it held yesterday's scents– old spice, engine oil, and whiskey. She smiled to herself thinking about the night they had shared both at the bar and once they had gotten back to the hotel. Running her hand along the white sheets she glanced up at the doorway.

Dean walked in with two cups of coffee. As she looked at him, Lana has never seen a creature so beautiful. His sculpted chest and arms glistened in the sunlight. His messy hair only added to his utter sex appeal, and yet his carefree demeanor was evident. In nothing put a pair of boxers, she could feel herself wanting more of him. She could never have enough of him; again that scared her and excited her to no ends all at the same time.

"Smells good," Lana said as she got to her knees, about to get out of bed to get her cup from him.

"Wait," he said. "Stay there. Just like that." Dean couldn't help but to admire her in his old button down flannel. Her hair was wilder than usual after a night of endless lovemaking.

A smile spread across her face. "Should I snap a picture?" She teased gently.

Dean had never been much for taking photos, but in that moment, he wanted to. It surprised Lana as much as it surprised himself when he traded the cups of coffee for his phone. Lana's facial expression remained the same when he snapped the first picture. When he sat down beside her and aimed the phone lenses at them, she smiled and snuggled against his chest. A click later, Dean closed his phone, satisfied with the two photos he had taken.

Lana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. "You are full of surprises."

"I have one more for you."

Lana watched silently as Dean sat up and retrieved a small square box from his duffle bag. The black velvet lining was soft to Lana's touch as she held it in her hands. "What is it?" She asked.

"Open it," Dean said as he sat down next to her.

Lana slowly opened the box and when she saw what was inside, she covered her mouth with her free hand. Tears building in her eyes, she looked at Dean. "Where did you get this?"

Dean took the piece of jewelry out of the box and brushed Lana's hair off of her neck, setting all of it on her left shoulder. "I already filled it with lavender and rosemary. That's your favorite combination right?"

Lana nodded, still unable to speak. Dean had found a near replica of the aroma necklace that Hayley had broken just days earlier. With it safely clasped around her neck, Lana fingered the antique pendant. "I don't know what to say," she admitted as she hugged him. "Thank you, Dean. This is incredible."

Their moment, however, was cut short by the buzzing alarmed that signaled that it was time for the group to officially start their day.

Dean leaned over and turned it off. "I saw you wear your mother's so many times and…"

"Now I'll think of her and you every time I wear it," she whispered sealing the promise with a kiss.

Dean wanted to stay in bed with her all day but her knew there was too much to do. Soon, he promised himself, the two of them would stay in bed all day making love and simply laying in each other's arms.

"Ready for today?"

"I'm ready to get it over with," she replied honestly.

Two hours later, Dean and Lana were standing outside of Thomas Woods' office.

"I'm sorry," the secretary said as she smacked her gum. "No appointment means no appointment. You can't just walk in a see Mr. Woods."

"I don't think you understand," Dean went on. "We're with the FBI."

The secretary forced a smile, but didn't say anything.

"How about after lunch? Can we make an appointment for then?" Lana asked, trying to fill her role as an FBI agent.

"Sure," the secretary answered.

"Great," Lana said as she gave Dean a relieved look.

"How about two o'clock."

"Perfect," Dean said.

"Alrighty. We'll see you a two on April third."

"April third?" Dean asked.

She nodded. "Yes sir. That is Mr. Woods next available appointment slot." She paused. "If you would like to leave any material for Mr. Woods that could brief him on the case, I'm sure he will be well informed for your scheduled appointment."

Dean was about to say something, but Lana interrupted. "Thank you, we'll get back to you," she said. Lana led Dean out the building.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"When Thomas Woods leave, we'll follow him," she said plainly.

"So we wait until five? Six? Seven?"

"More like we'll come back at 5:15 when he leaves the office for his 5:30 meeting with some of his old fraternity brothers at the café on 12th and Airport."

Dean gave her a puzzled look.

"His secretary had his schedule out for the day."

Dean smiled and kissed her. "Good looking out, baby."

Meanwhile, Hayley and Sam were busy finding the supplies that they needed for the blood spell.

"Have you ever done one of these before?" Sam asked.

Hayley nodded. "For my dad... ugh James once. He needed to track down a girl who had been abducted. Her blood was on the crime scene. But that's a lot different than what we're doing here."

Sam didn't need her to tell him that; he already knew through their research last night and Hayley's anxiety this wasn't going to be easy.

"There are a lot of parts to making this work," Hayley confessed.

"That's why we need Thomas Woods' blood for the decoy aspect of the spell," Sam said.

She looked down at her herbal tea. Lowering her voice, she leaned over the table in the crowded cafe. "We need more than just that."

"Like what?"

"A clay figure called a golum to give the essence of the family line."

Sam took a sip of his coffee. "Are those hard to find?"

She shook her head. "I just need to get some blessed clay, partake in a verbal ritual, and mediate a bit."

"So what's the problem?"

Hayley cleared her throat. "I need a beating heart."

Sam all but dropped his cup of coffee. "Wh... What?"

"I don't know if the person has to be dead and the heart kept beating by magic or if I can use an unharmed individual as a beat of sort."

Sam leaned back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. He had expected a hiccup but nothing of this nature. "How do we find that out?"

"I could ask my grandmother but... She doesn't approve of blood magic. I'll need to do some more research." She paused. "It's a very good chance that a spell of this nature is going to require a human sacrifice. What do you want us to do? You know Dean better than anyone."

"Let's not tell Dean or Lana for right now. But we need to go on like everything is just fine. We'll get the blood from Woods and go on about our business." He paused. "How do you feel about that?"

"I saw we keep on doing it then."

Sam was relieved but at the same time concerned. Would Hayley be able to handle a spell of the magnitude? And what if they did need a human sacrifice? He knew that Dean would never go with that. Sam wondered how difficult it would be to convince Hayley to let him be the sacrifice if it came down to it.

"Anything else I should know?"

Hayley shook her head. "Nope. That was the only iffy part," she said with a soft smile.

Lana walked out of the rest room tugging her skirt down and trying in vain to sooth out her hair. Seconds later, Dean walked out adjusting his tie and wearing a big grin. Any onlookers could have guessed what the two had been doing in the bathroom stall.

Dean met Lana out front, who had just lit a cigarette. "Those are gonna kill you, beautiful."

"When I don't have to worry about Camio doing that then I'll second guess smoking these," she said said, only partially joking.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I hope you do."

Dean kissed her forehead and placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked back to Thomas Woods' office. According to his secretary's notes, he should be leaving any second now.

Lana put her cigarette out and sat down on a bench while Dean pulled out a newspaper from under his arm and leaned against the building. They exchanged coy smiles. Working undercover, so to speak, was exciting for them.

Lana absentmindedly took out a book to look less suspicious.

Lana had looked into the old frat friends that Woods was supposed to meet. She and Dean both decided it was a harmless meeting amongst old friends. Not everything has evil intentions they had to remind themselves.

The coffee shop was only two blocks away. So as planned, at five minutes before Thomas was scheduled to leave his office, Lana headed toward the cafe. Her idea was that maybe one or two of his friends would already be there and she could get a table close to them. She would use herself as bait and try to pick him up. Dean was uncomfortable with the last part but Lana assured him that she had done more dangerous stunts before which didn't help Dean at all.

Lana immediately recognized one man from the fraternity photo that she was able to find online. She ordered a coffee and sat down at the next table where she quickly checked her makeup. Applying a dark red lipstick she crossed her legs, her skirt hiking up to the tops of her thighs.

By the time Thomas Woods entered the cafe she had a book set out in front of her.

Seconds later Dean walked in and ordered a coffee. Instead of taking up a table, he sat at the bar, his body turned towards Woods and company.

Not even twenty minutes had passed before one of the men in the group of five leaned over to speak to Lana.

Dean was too far away but he saw her turn her head to the side and run her hand through her hair. She smiled politely as she joined the table. Sitting next to Woods, she turned her attention to him. Laughing at something he said, she brushed her hand against his arm.

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his stool. He didn't realize that seeing Lana hit on another man would drive him this crazy. About 80% of him wanted to go over and knock the shit out of Woods. But the 20% of him that knew that she wasn't into this guy and that she was only doing this for him knew there was nothing to it.

Woods handed Lana a piece of paper as they both stood up. She smiled and gave him a one armed hug before excusing herself to the bathroom. Woods and the others left the cafe leaving Dean waiting anxiously for Lana.

Seconds later, Lana emerged and joined Dean.

"How did it go?" He asked

She shrugged. "I'm meeting him for drinks tonight."

Dean clenched his jaw.

"Baby," she said calmly.

"I just want to get this over."

"So do I. And this is the fastest way to do it."

Dean knew that she was right. So instead of bruiting, he kisses her on the cheek. "How about we meet up with Sam and Hayley to get some food?"

"I'd like that."

The four enjoyed a family meal that Hayley and Lana prepared: chicken Parmigiana with a side of green beans and garlic bread. Lana and Hayley enjoyed a bottle of wine (Hayley having just the one glass) while Dean and Sam stuck to splitting a six pack.

Dean looked around the table at his brother, newly found sister, and the woman he loved. This was how life was supposed to be.

Lana moved a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at Hayley who put down her wine glass after taking the last sip.

Sam was placing his napkin down and telling Hayley that not drinking was admirable in itself.

Lana looked at Dean and rested her hand on his thigh. He put his hand on top of hers. They exchanged smiles while Sam stood up.

"Looks like we're on dish duty," Sam told his brother

Dean brought Lana's hand to his mouth and kisses it. "It was delicious, ladies," he said as he collected his and Lana's plates.

"There's some apple pie in the oven," Lana said holding her wine glass.

Dean's eyes widened. "Sammy you got the dishes?" He said more than asked as he handed Sam the plates and headed back into the kitchenette.

Sam rolled his eyes but laughed softly.

"I'm going to go lay down before go out tonight," Hayley said to Lana as she stood up.

"I'll come with you," Lana suggested.

"No, I'm fine. Really. Just tired."

Lana eyed her sister but nodded. "Alright. If you need anything, I'll be in here."

"I know."

Lana waited until she heard the door Hayley was sleeping in close before she joined the Winchester brothers in the kitchen. "Hey, Sam?"

Sam placed the last dish in the dishwasher. "What's up?"

"Hayley… how was she toady?"

He shrugged. "Fine. Why?"

Lana leaned against the kitchen counter and bit her lower lip. "I don't know. I guess she maybe seems tired."

"A glass of wine will do it," Dean said with a mouthful of pie.

Lana let out a small laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that could be part of it. I'm worried about her, though."

"We'll all keep an extra eye on her," Sam said.

"Yeah, if she's pushing herself too hard, we'll make sure she puts a knife in it," Dean said.

Lana looked at the brothers gratefully. "Thanks. I'm really thankful that she has two guys like you looking out for her."

Dean ate the last piece off his plate. "Well hell yeah. She makes really good pie."


	33. Chapter 33

**This is a long one, kiddos. Hope you enjoy! **

**As always, I don't own anything you may recognize. **

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

Dean needed tonight to go smoothly. He needed Thomas Woods' blood to live but more importantly he needed Lana to come out unharmed. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her.

Lana assured Dean that tonight wouldn't have any hiccups; she needed him not to worry. She couldn't concern herself with his worries, she had enough of her own.

"You have to let me do this," she was saying as she slid on a black dress. She turned so Dean could zip her. Lana turned around to face him. "It'll be over before we know it."

"Is Hayley done with her herbal mix?" Dean asked.

Lana picked up a small baggie. "Yep. We're all ready to go."

"And she's sure it'll work?"

"She's done one before. Besides it's a simple herbal recipe to put one to sleep. She heightened it with a verbal incantation so that it's nearly instant. He'll be out for about an hour. That gives me plenty of time to find a vein and collect his blood. I'll be out of there long before he wakes up."

"I just don't like you being alone with him."

"I'll snub him in his car. We won't even leave the parking lot."

Dean nodded.

"He's a civilian, Dean. There is nothing to worry about."

Sam was the first one to have a seat at the bar. He ordered a beer as usual and got comfortable. Over the next twenty minutes, Dean and Hayley walked in together. Instead of joining Sam at the bar, they sat at a table. Dean ordered a beer and Hayley sipped on a soda and cranberry. Lana was the last to walk in after Dean had texted her telling her that Woods was at the bar.

Woods turned the moment Lana walked in and got out of his seat to greet her half way.

Lana leaned in a hugged him before they walked to the bar. Woods ordered a drink for Lana, a cosmopolitan.

Lana ran her hand through the nape of her hair as she discretely turned to look at Dean. She titled her head towards the drink and made a face.

Dean couldn't help but laugh to himself.

When Hayley saw the pink drink she cracked a smile too. She had never seen her sister drink anything but beer, dark liquors, and the occasional red wine.

Lana gave her attention back to Woods, who was going on about his latest business deal. This was going to be a long night.

Sam knew after an hour he would need to set the plan into motion to speed it up. Hayley was worried that the herbal remedy would start to lose potency and therefore not be as effective. Acting drunk, Sam stumbled to his feet with a beer in his hand as he swayed towards Lana and Woods' direction. Within a matter of seconds, Sam fell into Lana and spilt his beer over Woods.

"Wow!" Woods exclaimed as he got to his feet. He reached over and helped to "stabilize" Sam. "You may be done for the night, pal."

"Shit, yeah. I am so sorry," Sam said as he grabbed a handful of beverage napkins and attempted to dry Wood's pants.

Woods stood up to discourage the pat down while Sam took it upon himself to check Woods for any weapons he may have on him. As Sam had hoped, he was clean.

"I think I have this."

Lana stood up. "We should get you out of those wet clothes," she said in a low voice.

Woods' frustrated facial expression paired with red cheeks vanished almost instantly.

"Just let me go freshen up," she told him before walking towards the restroom.

Woods watched as Lana walked away and the turned to Sam. "Thanks, man," he said as he patted Sam on the back.

Sam forced a grin and nodded.

Meanwhile Lana was making sure she had everything she needed in her purse: the herbal baggie, a needle to draw the blood, and a small vile to put the blood in.

The ladies' bathroom door swung open and Lana jumped. She relaxed immediately when she saw Dean. "What are you doing in here?"

"Making sure you have everything."

Lana couldn't help but to smile at the thought that Dean was so worried about her. "I do."

Dean took out a small pistol from the back of his jeans. "Everything?"

Lana lifted her dress to expose an even smaller gun in her thigh holder. "Like I said, I have everything." She paused. "You do know that we're the ones that are doing sketchy shit, though right? This poor guy thinks he's going to get laid and instead he's going to get his blood stolen."

Dean thought about that for a second then shrugged. "I'm just worried about you."

Lana kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you in ten minutes." Lana walked out first and headed to the parking lot.

Woods was waiting for her beside a red Camaro. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, please," she replied enthusiastically.

Woods walked over to the passenger side door and opened her.

Lana glanced up at him as she bent down to get inside. That's when everything went black.

Lana opened her eyes and groggily looked around the room. Her head pounded and she felt a wave of nausea hit her. Blinking her eyes she turned her head to the side trying not to focus on the blinding bright lights above her. Speaking was out of the question because not only was her throat burning and her mouth dry but she also had a bandana wrapped around her mouth that would muffle any sounds that she would make. She looked down and saw that her hands were tied and feet bound to the chair she was placed in.

This was bad. She knew she was in trouble.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty?" Woods said as he walked in.

Lana atomically went to talk, but he couldn't understand her.

Laughing sadistically, he stood in front of her. "I'm sorry, but that never gets old." He put his hand over the bandanna. "You're going to be a good girl and not scream."

She nodded.

He jerked the cloth out of her mouth.

Lana didn't know where she was or if Dean was even near by took the chance and screamed. "Help!" She yelled as loud as she could.

Woods smacked her across the face and before she had a chance to recover, he grabbed her face with one of his hands. Squeezing her cheeks tightly in his grasp, he said, "I knew you were beautiful but I didn't know that you were a dumb cunt too."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a small voice. She could taste the blood that was pooling in the sides of her mouth.

He let go of her face and pushed her backwards. "Don't act innocent. I saw what you had in your bag and the gun you were strapped with."

Her eyes widened. "Who are you working for?"

He laughed. "What do you mean who am I working for?" He looked around the room and gestured for her to do the same. "This is kind of my thing."

Lana squinted her eyes and finally looked around the room. It was obvious that he was some kind of psychopath by the amount of knives and small hand saws that lined the walls. She looked to her left and saw a a metal hospital type bed with restraints on it. She has seen enough.

"So what were you going to do to me?" He asked amused.

"Nothing."

Woods upper-cutted her again. This time she let out a whimper. "I don't like being lied to."

She looked at him and was angry. He wasn't a demon, he was a man who a sick obsession. How many women had he tortured and killed before her?

"That's not my fucking problem."

A grin spread over his face. "You're not going to be able to keep that attitude up for long."

Meanwhile Dean and Sam were racing down the street in the Impala to where Lana was being held hostage. Hayley was in the back seat directing Dean with a crystal that she was using to find Lana.

"They're still there."

"Is she okay?" Dean asked, panicked and feeling helpless.

"Hang on. I'll find out," Hayley said as she leaned back and took a candle out of her bag. She lit it before closing her eyes. "_Phesmatos Physium Calva_."

With this spell, Hayley was able to see through Lana's eyes. Hayley can see that Lana was sitting down and looking at Woods.

"Women like you really get under my skin." He paused. "Maybe that's why I like to peel their skin off. Slowly."

Lana remained silent.

"Doesn't that scare you?"

"Do you want it to?" Lana asked.

He scuffed and jumped into her face, trying to startle her. When she didn't even flinch, he looked angry. He turned around, and Lana let out a sigh of relief. Moving quickly, he took his closed fist and hit her in the left eye.

Hayley jumped and screamed out loud as Wood's fist collided into Lana's face.

"What? What?" Dean demanded.

Hayley held back the urge to throw up. "We need to get there faster."

Dean was already driving seventy-five in a forty-five but when Hayley said that, he floored it.

Lana spit out a clump of blood, trying to keep herself from choking on all the blood that was in her mouth and running down her face. She looked up at Woods and couldn't help but to laugh slightly. She had felt Hayley use her vision and she knew that they were on their way.

"What?" Woods asked, his tone sharp and angry.

"My boyfriend is coming. And he's going to kick your ass."

Woods laughed. "There where is he, princess?" He looked around for dramatic effect. "It's just you and me. And the next time your boyfriend sees you, you're going to be in pieces thrown along the Great Lakes."

Not even a second passed before the door was kicked in. Dean and Sam rushed in with guns. Looking at Lana, Dean's heart broke. The left side of her face was already starting to swell, which was hard for even him to tell because of all the blood that was dripping from and stuck to her lips and nose.

Sam was yelling at Woods to get on the floor.

"He's a person," Lana said through gritted teeth.

Dean rushed to her and untied her legs and hands.

"Oh fuck, baby," he said softly.

"It isn't as bad as it looks," she said.

Hayley ran to Lana and helped her to her feet. "Let's get you to the car."

"We still need his blood," Lana reminded.

Sam still had his gun on Woods when Dean bent down next to the terrified man. Dean's jaw was clenched.

"That's my girl," he said to Woods.

"Look man, I thought she was a whore."

Dean grabbed Woods up by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the wall. Standing directly in front of Woods, not even two feet separating them, Dean was fighting all urges to kill him. Dean saw the room and knew he was a bad man. They weren't in the job of killing men but he wanted to make an exception. Dean hit Woods in the face so hard that he heard his jaw break.

"Dean..." Sam said in a warning tone.

Woods was screaming and holding onto his face.

"We can't just leave him!" Hayley said knowing where Sam was getting at. They couldn't kill him but something had to be done. "He's done this women before and he'll do it again."

"Get his blood, Sam," Dean said as he took out his gun and aimed it at Woods.

"My blood?"

Sam had packed an extra needle and vile jar just in case. Without saying a word, Sam shoved the needle into a vein and drew blood. When he had enough to fill the vile, he stepped away.

Hayley helped Lana lean against a wall and then walked towards Wood.

"Hayley," Lana said taking a step forward.

Hayley turned around and told her it would all be okay. Dean and Sam, though still aiming their guns at Woods, moved to the side so that Hayley had a clear view of him.

Hayley spoke in a calm and collected voice. "You're going to call the police," she said as she handed him a phone that was the desk. "And you're going to confess to all the crimes that you have committed. You aren't going to leave until the police arrive and arrest you. You aren't going to tell them we were here. And when it comes time for your trial, you will plead guilty."

The man had tears in his eyes. "Please, no," he begged as he dialed the number. Shaking his head, he spoke into the phone. "My name is Thomas Woods. I would like to admit to torturing, raping, and killing eleven women and three small boys."

"Good boy," Hayley said softly. "Now take that knife," she said and gestured to the blade beside him. "And use your right hand to stab your left into the desk."

"Please..." he whimpered as he took the knife into his right hand.

Hayley smiled sweetly. "Go on. Or I'll make you stab yourself in your dick instead." Hayley turned around and walked to Lana before she saw Woods stab his hand. As she and Lana walked out, they heard a knife push through flesh, bones, and muscles followed by another one of Woods' screams.

Sam and Dean, both speechless, followed Hayley and Lana out the door. Lana propped herself against the warehouse once they were outside.

Dean was at her side in a moment. "Baby," he said calmly. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Hayley shook her head. "She won't need to. I'll take care of her."

"I'm fine, Dean. Just a little scratched up," Lana tried to say but she started to see blackness creeping around the corners of her eyes and fell forward. She didn't even realize the extent of her injuries.

Dean caught her and scooped her up in his arms. "She needs a hospital."

"She needs magic," Hayley said. "I promise she'll be fine."

Sam and Dean exchanged a worried look but agreed to go straight back to the hotel instead of going to the hospital.

Back at the hotel Dean took Lana to the bedroom. She was going in and out of consciousness the entire way home. "Baby," Dean said softly as he laid her on the bed. "You with me?"

"Yeah," she slurred. "My head just hurts."

"I know. It's going to be better soon."

Hayley was preparing the herbal aspect of the spell while Sam lit candles and set crystals around the room.

"What can I do?" Dean asked.

"Keep her calm," Hayley replied.

Dean stroked her hair and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"We got the blood," she said, trying to be upbeat.

"We did," he replied with a forced smile.

Lana took Dean's hand into hers. "I'm going to be fine. Hayley will fix me up."

"I know."

Hayley stepped beside Dean. "You guys can go. I have this."

Sam stood in the doorway and watched as Dean kissed Lana. "I'll be right outside," he said.

"I know."

An hour later Hayley walked into the living room. Dean was sipping on his third whiskey while Sam was nursing his first glass. Dean got to his feet. "Well?"

"She's all better."

Dean started walking towards her bedroom when Hayley stopped him. "She's going to need to sleep. I gave her something so she doesn't wake up until tomorrow."

Dean shot Hayley a questionable look.

"It'll help her insides heal faster." She paused. "She had internal bleeding."

Dean slammed his glass down on the counter and shook his head. "God damnit," he cursed.

"Dean," Sam said slowly.

"What, Sam? What?"

"I think it's better if we stay calm."

Dean knew that Sam was right but in that moment all he could feel was rage. Instead of running out the front door, he sat down and crossed his arms.

"I think we do need to talk about what happened at the warehouse," Sam said to Hayley.

"I don't think we should. It must have been awful for Lana."

Sam cleared his throat and stepped closer to her. "Not about Lana… about you. What you made Woods do."

Hayley let out a scuff. "What? We should have killed him," she said then looked at Dean. "I saw you, Dean. I felt your rage. You wanted him dead more than anyone."

Dean's gaze remained on the floor.

"We all wanted him dead," Sam said. "But we don't kill people. If we do, then we're no better than demons." He paused.  
"I'm not getting on to you but using your abilities on a person is questionable to say the least."

"What did you want us to do then? Drop him off at the police station? Ask him politely to stop killing women and little boys?"

"We should have killed him," Dean said.

Sam and Hayley turned to look at Dean. "Dean," Sam said.

"No, Sammy. That man… what he did… he was all evil."

Sam couldn't disagree with Dean there. So instead of continuing the conversation, he tuned to Hayley. "Want a drink? I think we both could use another."

Dean knocked back the last of his drink. "It's in your blood, after all."

Hayley sat down on the kitchen table. "Yeah. I could use one."


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

The next morning Dean watched as Lana slept. It was a miraculous thing to witness; throughout the night, hour-by-hour, her outer wounds healed right in front of his eyes. By early morning, she was back to perfect health. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of her and because of that, he hadn't gotten much sleep.

Dean and Sam decided to stay in Minnesota for an extra day to make sure everything was in order. Hayley agreed because, although she would never say, she needed a day to rest. Between the location spell to find Thomas Woods and Lana as well as the amount of magic it took to heal her sister, Hayley was drained. She could barely keep her eyes open last night after the healing spell.

Sam couldn't help but to worry about Hayley. He knew she was using an intense amount of energy lately to use her magic, but he was also concerned with her cool exterior when it came to Thomas Woods. Taking a person's free will away wasn't anything Sam wanted her to get use to.

Sam decided to talk to her again in the morning but when he opened her door, he saw how peaceful and innocent she looked still asleep. He let out a breath and vowed to keep a better eye on her in the future.

Lana began to stir, which made Dean sit up quickly. "Hey, baby," he said softly.

"Hey, tiger," she said with a horsed voice as she felt her face for an open wounds or noticeable swelling.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I had one too many drinks." She paused. "So normal." She cracked a smile.

Dean knew that she was trying to make him feel better, so he smiled back at her. "Can I get you anything?"

Lana turned her head so that the sun wasn't directly hitting her eyes.

Dean got up and closed the curtains after noticing her squinting.

Lana sat up and let out a small breath. "Dean…"

Dean sat down next to her and moved a few strands of hair out of her face. "What is it?"

"I know what you're doing and it's sweet, but I didn't break. I'm not going to." She sat onto her knees and cupped Dean's face in her hands. "We got that asshole's blood last night and saved countless other people from being brutalized by him. It was a good night."

Dean stood up and shook his head. "A good night?" He echoed back at her. "Are you fucking kidding me? You almost died."

"Don't be dramatic," she said softly.

Dean's brow furrowed. Was she being serious right now? "You had internal bleeding when we got to you."

Lana hadn't realized it was that bad. She sat back and put her hands in her lap. "But look at me now. I'm good. I don't want to spend the rest of the day talking about how shitty it felt to be in that room by myself with a maniac. Or how scared I was that you weren't going to get to me in time. And I definitely don't want to talk about how devastated I was when I thought that I would never see you or Hayley again." She had tears building in her eyes. "Can we please just not talk about it?"

Dean pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair. "Sh…" he said when he heard her start crying. "It's okay, baby. I got you."

While the plan was to only stay another day, the group thought it would be best to stay another few days.

Sam took a sip of his morning coffee as he scanned the newspaper. When Dean entered the kitchen, Sam looked up from the article about the rise of crime rates. "How is she?"

Dean avoided eye contact with Sam. He knew that he looked tired because he had only been able to sleep a couple hours a night. His movements were slow and he found himself start to hallucinate at different times of the day.

Since Lana's attack, she had relived the attack every night several times throughout her sleep cycle. Hayley was convinced that it was the residue from the spell; that her mind hadn't caught up to her body. Hayley had told the brothers that Lana just needed a little time for the leftover magic to leave her body. In the meantime, Hayley was making an herbal remedy that was crushed into Lana's tea to speed up the process. They didn't have time for a natural detox.

"Better," Dean said. "She slept almost three hours straight."

"That's good." He paused, thinking how to proceed. "Dean, I know Lana is still… healing, but we need to get back on the road. We have less than a week to get to collect sacred soil and get to New Orleans." When Dean didn't answer, Sam continued. "We have a couple hiccups with the spell that we need to work out."

Dean finally turned to face his brother, holding two cups of coffee in his hands. "I'll ask Lana when she'll be ready."

Sam didn't want to push his brother or Lana, but Dean wasn't seeing the urgency in this and Sam had to make him understand. "We _need _to get you there."

"Why?" Dean asked suddenly. "What is this hiccup?"

Hayley walked in with the cup of tea that Lana had just finished. "It's not really a hiccup," she said. "I was under the impression that we needed a human sacrifice."

Dean put the cups of coffee down and stepped back to look at Hayley. "Absolutely not."

"That's what I'm telling you. We don't need a sacrifice, per se."

Dean was not in the mood to play a guessing game, so his tone came out harsher than he meant it to. "Then what do we need, _per se_?"

"We need a beating heart. Someone who will act as if they are you."

"I don't understand," Dean said.

Hayley cleared her throat and tried to think of the best way to explain this to Dean. Like her brother, she was also going off less sleep than she was accustomed to and therefore, breaking down magical terms had become a chore. "To call the cross road's demon, we need to make her think that she is being summoned to complete her task early. To do this, we need a beating heart to pose as you."

"How will she think it's me?"

"A spell will take care of that. I'll take a small amount of your essence and put it in a golem. But to fool her, we're going to need a beating heart to make her think you're alive and there. It's too risky to use Sam. They'll think you're trying to get out of your contract. It's too dangerous for you too. The object of this is to keep you alive longer, not the opposite. I'm going to have to have anchor for this spell, someone to draw power from and keep me from going dark."

"Going dark?" Sam cut in.

Hayley nodded. "This ritual… it isn't exactly your cut of the mill spell. It's going to take a lot of energy and not all of that is going to be coming from the earth."

Neither Sam nor Dean liked the sound of that. "Hayley…"

"I can do this. I can," she said, full of confidence. "An anchor is just a precaution. Like wearing a cup in baseball."

"So your anchor, that's the beating heart?" Dean asked.

Hayley nodded.

Dean let out a long breath. He already knew who was going to be her anchor.

"She won't let me go in there alone," Hayley said, referring to Lana.

"I know," Dean replied. Dean ran his hand over his face. "I need to get out of here for a while."

"Dean," Sam pushed.

Dean grabbed his jacket, ignoring his brother, and walked out the door. He just needed a few hours away from all of this. When did he turn into this guy? This guy who would do anything to stay alive. The wind hit his face as the answer did. Oh, yeah, he thought. The day where he realized that going to hell meant turning into a demon – that was part of it. The other part was when he kissed her.

Dean peeled out of the hotel parking lot and floored the gas. He didn't know where he was going or how long he was going to be gone. He looked at the clock on the Impala and realized that no bar would be open at seven AM. He had a good hour before a liquor store would open their doors too.

Breakfast. He could go for some bacon and pancakes. He pulled into the first diner that Lana would poke fun at Dean for stopping to eat at. He was sat at a corner booth in a cute waitress' section.

"Hi, there, uh," Dean paused to read her name tag. "Susie."

"Hiya there, sweetie," she smiled, her lips lined with a red lipstick that was a little too bright, especially in the unforgiving light of the sun beating through the windows. She couldn't have been older than twenty-five and yet she already had a sadness about her. The same sadness that Dean had recognized in Lana.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to push Lana from his mind. "I'll have the number five."

She popped her hip to the side while she wrote "No. 5" on her notepad. "Would you like coffee with that?"

"Yeah, sure," he said.

She smiled, smacking her gum. "Alright then. I'll have that right out for you."

An hour later, Dean still sat at the booth reading the morning newspaper and sipping on his fourth cup of coffee.

"Did you want anything else?" Susie asked.

Dean looked up and thought for a second. "You got any pie?"

She smiled. "Yeah, we got pie."

"What about pecan?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I think you'd like the cherry pie."

"Cherry, hm?"

"Yeah, cherry." She licked her bottom lip subtly when she said _cherry_.

Dean shifted in his seat. "Alright. Cherry it is."

When the waitress stepped aside to put in the order, he saw Lana standing in the doorway. She smiled sweetly as she made her way to the booth. Her strides were long, and she walked with such confidence that it made Dean hard. He liked seeing her like this- strong and capable.

She sat down in front of Dean, her hands folded in her lap. "She's cute," Lana said referring to the waitress.

Dean cleared his throat, feeling guilty even though nothing had happened. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I really don't know. Thought maybe you needed to talk. You were upset earlier."

He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "You didn't."

She bit her lower lip. "What do you want me to say?" She paused, waiting for the reply that she never got. She looked to her side and then back at Dean. "Do you want me to tell you how he strapped me into that chair? How he spread my legs open and made a slit inside my thigh so that he could pour hydrochloric acid inside of it?"

Dean leaned forward, speechless. His heart ached and anger boiled inside of him. He wished he had killed that son of a bitch.

Lana put her hands over Dean's balled fist to calm him. "It doesn't matter what he did. You found me."

The waitress sat down the pie. "You want anything?" She asked Lana in an aggregated tone.

"No thanks," she replied not taking her eyes off of Dean. She heard that waitress walk away before she spoke again. "I owe you, Hails, and Sam my life."

Dean's jaw clenched in frustration before he spoke. "It scared me to see you that way." He paused. "Can't you see that?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"So throw me a bone, here, Lana."

"Do you wonder how I found you?"

He shrugged, wondered where this was going.

Lana focused on Dean's cup of coffee in between them. "I did a spell. Simple enough. I guess some of Hayley's magic was still in me because after I found you, I could hear your thoughts," Lana said as she looked at him. "It wasn't intentional," she added quickly. "It just sort of happened. You wanted to find a liquor store, but none were open. So you settled for here and when you saw _Susie_, all you wanted to do was take her into the bathroom and well, you know, you thought it… A few times."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. While he felt invaded, he felt like an asshole even more. Lana was the one who had been tortured for him. She was the one who endured that night without complaining. He was the one who couldn't let it go. "Lana…" he said softly.

"I know that night was hard on you. I'm not the kind of girl to give you a freebie, not anymore. If you're with me, then you're with me. If this is too much for you then go put your dick in your waitress who's giving you the 'fuck me' eyes. But I'm in this, Dean. I'm not going to go back to trying to fill my void with a string of pretty cocks. There's only one that I want." She stood up and leaned over the booth. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you, tiger."

Lana only made it half way to her truck when she heard Dean behind her, calling out her name. She turned around to see Dean walking towards her.

"I'm in this, too, Lana," he said once he was only inches from her. "There is no one else I want to fuck… or love. You're it."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck. She felt his hands cling to her hips and pull her into him. "I'm so happy to hear that." Her phone rang but before answering it, she pushed her mouth against Dean's in a kiss that ended too quickly for either one of them to like. "Hey," she said answering the phone. "We're on our way, Hails…. We will. Bye." She pulled away from Dean. "They're getting antsy. Ready to say goodbye to this town?"

"Hell yeah I am."

Within the hour, the four had all their belongings packed and loaded into both vehicles.

"You still need to take it easy," Hayley said to Lana as Lana tossed a bag into the backseat.

Lana shook out her hair with her right hand as she turned to her sister. "So do you. Your magic levels are a bit high these days."

Hayley leaned against the truck, avoiding eye contact with Lana. "I have it under control."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Lana let out a sigh. "We should stop by Bunica's just to make sure."

Hayley tugged on the bottom of her shirt nervously. "Do we have to?"

Lana put her hands on Hayley's shoulders. "Bunica will be proud of you."

"I know," she said then looked at Lana. "But she won't be of you."

"That's nothing for you to worry about, soră." She smiled at her sister. "I'll be fine."

Hayley nodded.

"We ready to do this thing?" Dean called from the Impala.

"Yeah," Lana said. "We're following you guys."


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

Lana followed behind Dean and Sam on their way towards New Orleans. She looked over at Hayley, who was snoring softly with her head titled to the side. Sipping on her coffee, Lana's heart felt overjoyed. She was almost dreading seeing her grandparents, but she knew how blessed she was. Hayley was safe and she was happy. Lana knew how hard Dean and Sam would fight to protect their sister. That was the biggest blessing of all.

Thinking of Dean made her smile. Lana was in love for the first time in her life. And she wasn't in love with just anyone; she was in love with Dean Winchester. She knew that love was mean, but she was going to cling to it until her dying breath.

Lana was pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. The noise also jolted Hayley out of her sleep. "Hey," Lana answered.

"Want to call it a night?" Dean asked on the other line.

Lana looked at the clock that read 7:45. It was still early, but she could use a break form the road. "Sure, sounds good."

"Alright. We'll see you in a few," Dean said before hanging up.

"We're stopping?" Hayley asked.

"Looks like," Lana replied.

Hayley stretched her arms over her head. "Good. I'm starving."

After Dean had checked them into a room, the four made their way up the stairs to the home suite. Lana and Dean shared a room while Hayley had her own and Sam took the couch. Hayley had offered her room to Sam, which he declined. He told her that he liked the openness of the living area, but the truth was that he didn't like the idea of Hayley being so close to the only entrance incase someone were to break in. He liked that Hayley was next to Lana and Dean and that he was her first line of defense.

"What are we doing for food?" Hayley asked as she leaned over the kitchen bar. She stretched her arms out and titled her head to the side.

Lana couldn't help but to notice how she wasn't just a little kid anymore, her sister was turning into a woman. Her facial features were more delicate and less chubby than when she was younger and Lana could have sworn that she developed hips and breasts overnight. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Hayley shrugged. "I noticed a Chinese restaurant a few blocks away."

"As long as I can get a beer, I'm good," Dean said.

Since the restaurant was so close, the group decided on walking. Dean walked next to Lana with his arm along her shoulders and Lana held her hand up so that she could intertwine her fingers in his. Hayley and Sam walked a couple feet ahead of the couple, both turning their heads back to participate in the conversation.

"Could I be any hungrier right now?" Hayley asked as they walked into the restaurant. She could only figure out that since she was using more magic than she normally would, she was also using more of her energy.

"Hayley?" A familiar voice called from a table next to the door.

The group turned to look where the voice had come from. It was Liam, the boy Hayley had met at a coffee shop earlier in the month.

"Liam?" Hayley asked as she walked towards him.

Liam stood up and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

Hayley shrugged, tugging a piece of her hair behind her ear. "We have a family thing a few states over. Just making a pit stop," she said quickly before turning the conversation to him. "What about you?"

"Family thing, too. My great uncle passed away. We're here for the funeral."

The young man sitting at the table cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry," Liam said as he tore his eyes away from Hayley. "This is my cousin, Steven."

Hayley smiled. "Hi," she said with an awkward wave.

Liam looked behind Hayley to see Dean and Lana. "Why don't you all join us?"

Sam walked up to Dean from the hostess' stand. "Going to be a forty-five minute wait.

Liam shook his head. "I insist you join us then. We have plenty of room."

Hayley looked back at Lana, although unable to read her face, turned back to Liam. "Yeah, thanks. That would be great."

Liam sat next to Steven and Hayley took a seat next to Liam, leaving Sam, Dean, and Lana sitting across the table.

Although slightly annoyed, Dean didn't see anything wrong with joining the two young men for dinner. They would just make it a fast meal.

"How have you guys been?" Liam asked the group, but was looking at Dean and Sam.

"Can't complain," Dean answered as he motioned towards a waitress.

"How's the singing going?" Liam asked Lana, trying to show interest and not be rude.

"Fine," she replied.

Hayley cleared her throat lightly, letting her sister know that she was coming off as rude.

Lana rolled her eyes, but offered more information. "It's been a bit slow, lately. But it's given me more time to focus on writing and composing."

The waitress stood in front of the table. "Sorry, I didn't know you had more coming."

"Neither did we," Steven said.

"What can I get for you?" She asked the newcomers.

The four ordered their drinks and when the waitress carded Lana Dean couldn't help but to laugh to himself. Being somewhat of a Chinese food expert, Hayley ordered the groups food for them.

"So, you're a singer?" Steven asked after the waitress brought out their drinks.

Lana fingered the two liquor straws of her double whiskey and coke. "Uh-huh."

"And what about you guys?" Steven asked.

"Mechanics," Liam answered. "Last time, you guys were at a conference, right?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "We got word of an antique BMW that needed fixing up near their family thing."

"Wow, traveling mechanics. Didn't know there was such a thing," Steven said.

Dean let out a sigh before throwing back the rest of his drink. He was beginning to regret their decision to have dinner with these guys.

However, the rest of the meal proved to be less painful. Steven warmed up to the group, making the conversation flow easier. Hayley, though she didn't show it, was ecstatic to see Liam again. The two had kept in touch since their meeting, but to see him was something she had been looking forward to. After a few drinks, Lana was more relaxed, happy that her sister could be apart of a normal night. Even Dean and Sam started to get comfortable.

Dean rested his right hand on the inside of Lana's thighs and used his other hand to take the last swig from his beer. The group had just closed out their check.

Hayley stood up to hug Liam. "It was nice seeing you again," she said.

"I would like to do it again," he said, letting his hand remain on her lower back.

"Okay, Romeo," Dean all but growled under his breath.

Lana couldn't help but to laugh to herself. "What?"

"There's a five second rule."

"I'm pretty sure that's only in reference to food that has fallen on the floor," Sam pointed out.

Dean shook his head. "There's no rule for that."

Sam, Dean, and Lana all got to their feet and walked behind Hayley, Liam, and Steven to the front of the restaurant. The weather, once just cloudy, was now pouring rain. The large glass windows that led outside were being pounded by wind and hail.

Liam turned to Hayley. "Where did you park?"

"We walked from the hotel. It's over on Washington Street," she said.

"We walked too. Steven's house is just a block or two over from there."

"Should we call a taxi?" Lana asked.

"I know a short cut," Steven suggested. "Besides, getting a taxi here is almost impossible."

Lana shrugged. "I don't mind getting wet."

Hayley pulled her jacket closer to her chest and nodded.

"We making a run for it, then?" Liam asked.

Lana answered by grabbing onto Hayley's hand and pulling her outside. The rain beat down on the two, sending shivers down their spines. "Come on!" Lana smiled to the boys waiting inside the restaurant.

Liam was the first to come out with Dean, Sam, and Steven right behind. Dean watched as Hayley and Lana, still hand-in-hand, splashed through the puddles. Lana looked over her shoulder at Dean, smiling. Her hair clung to the sides of her face and her top was soaked, but she didn't care. Dean's heart raced; he could feel his love for her growing every day and moments like this, he couldn't believe how unjaded Lana was.

Dean looked at Hayley and watched in fondness as Hayley caught herself from slipping, giggling next to Lana. How had finding out about her been the surprise of a lifetime! He never thought he could allow himself to love someone in such a protective manner as he loved Sam. She really was the light of the Winchesters with her unselfish deeds and her ever-growing strength.

Steven jogged past Lana and Hayley to detour the group through an old warehouse. "We can cut through here," he said as he pulled the metal door up from the bottom. "My dad owns it," he added.

Lana, still hand-in-hand with Hayley, followed Hayley inside after Steven and Liam walked in. She turned to look at Dean and Sam, who were only a few feet away.

The Winchester brothers followed Lana inside, Dean immediately getting an eerie feeling. He looked to Sam, who had also picked up on the vibe. They needed to get Lana and Hayley and get out of there.

In one swift motion, Steven zipped next to Hayley, his movement a blur to Sam and Dean; Lana hadn't noticed his swift movement because she was facing the brothers, about to ask Dean what was wrong.

Lana felt her sister's hand go limp in her grasp. She turned her head quickly to see Hayley falling to the ground. Lana pulled Hayley into her and both sisters fell, Hayley in Lana's arms and Lana on her knees.

"No!" Lana screamed clinging her sister's lifeless body against her.

Sam and Dean pulled their guns out and aimed them at Steven, who had just jammed Hayley's neck one way, breaking it.

Liam stepped backwards, his eyes huge and filled with shock and fear.

"Hayley!" Dean yelled not taking his eyes off of Liam.

"What did you do?" Sam demanded.

Lana looked down at her baby sister, shaking her and hoping that she would wake up. "Hayley," she whispered.

Steven smiled, admiring his handy work. "What I was told to do."

Dean choked back the burning sensation building in the back of his eyes. "Who told you to do this?"

Steven's eyes went black, showing his demon nature.

Lana pulled her gun out of the back of her jeans and began to unload a round into his chest. He collapsed from the silver bullets, each engraved with a Devil's Trap.

Dean and Sam watched without being able to move or say anything, knowing which bullets Lana had just shot the demon with.

With tears streaming down her eyes, she pointed it at Liam. "What are you?"

Dean knelt down beside Lana, gently pushing her right hand down that held the gun. "Lana," he said quietly. "She's wearing her ring,"

Lana nodded frantically, wiping her tears away with her right hand, the gun inches from her face.

"Then she'll wake up, right?"

With a quivering lip, Lana nodded again, just once this time.

Sam held his position with his gun aimed at Liam. "You better start talking."

Liam held his hands up. "I don't know what's going on," he promised. "I don't know why Steven would do that. He only met Hayley tonight."

"You didn't know that your cousin is a demon?" Dean asked standing up.

"A what? No… you're crazy." His words were shaking almost as badly as he was.

"We need to get out of here, this could be a-" Dean started to say but was cut off by a man walking in their direction.

"A trap?" The man finished for him as he waved one of his hands over Liam, making him fall unconscious.

"Morax?" Lana said as she looked at him.

Dean jerked his head in Lana's direction to see her lay Hayley's limp body down and stand over her.

"It's been too long, my dear," he cooed walking in her direction.

Dean stepped in front of Lana, forcing Morax to acknowledge his presence. Morax took a deep breath and smiled.

"Winchester. Almost exactly the same scent as the little one there gives off." He liked his lips as he looked past Dean and Lana and focused on Hayley.

Sam cocked his gun. "It would be in your best interest to step back."

Morax turned his head in Sam's direction. With a small flick of his wrist, Sam was sent flying into the metal wall. He slid down it, his back leaving an imprint in the wall.

Dean fired a shot at Morax, hoping that somehow he would be affected by it. Morax grinned and sent him flying into he wall next to Sam. Both Winchester brothers were then suspended in the air by Morax's telekinetic abilities.

"What do you want?" Lana asked stepped closer to him.

"Hayley."

"You know that I'm not going to let you just take her."

He looked amused with her response, as if he had been hoping for it. "Her father said the same thing." Before Lana could clarify, Morax did for her. "John, that is."

Lana looked at Dean and Sam, who were still unable to move. "What?"

"He used blood magic for a cloaking spell so I couldn't find her. His blood kept her from me. But when he died…" he looked at Dean and Sam. "My deepest condolences," he mocked before looking back at Lana. "The spell was broken. Your grandmother's spell wasn't as strong, or maybe it was both of the spells combined that kept me from finding her," he shrugged. "Either way, I'm here now and I'm not going to leave without her."

"Why do you want her?" Sam asked.

"I suppose the same reason Camio does." He paused. "She is the most powerful Romanian since Vlad, himself."

"I thought that was your self proclaimed title," Lana smirked.

"Don't get smart with me, little girl."

"Or what? If you kill us, Hayley will never help you."

"True… but if I kill one of you, she would have no choice but to keep me from killing the other two of you."

Lana shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure out a way of escaping. She knew that was nearly impossible, especially with Hayley out cold. She looked at Dean and realized that they were truly in trouble. There was no getting out of this one.


	36. Chapter 36

"You see," Morax cooed as he rubbed the stubble along his jawline. "Grandmother dearest accidently let the word out about your girls' rings. Hayley will wake right back up being that the being who killed her was a demon, that of the supernatural. And you," he smiled as he ran the back of his hand along Lana's face. "You are the complete opposite of your half sister. Like light and darkness, heaven and hell, and even life and death."

Lana jerked her face to the side, recoiled by his cold touch. "You're human," she said knowing where he was going with this.

He shook his head. "Was human. I offered my soul up and in return, I became immortal."

"Then why Hayley?" Dean asked, straining under the invisible hold.

He looked admiringly down at her. "She's beautiful and powerful. I couldn't ask for a better wife."

Lana laughed out loud unable to contain herself. "She would sooner die than lay with you as your wife."

Morax stepped closer to Lana, his nose inches from her. "She could be dead for that."

Lana's smile disappeared as she stared back at him. She knew that she had to act and that it was her responsibility to get them out of this; she was the only one who wasn't pinned. It was a long shot, but she had to try. Lana was able to pull a dagger out of her the waist of her jeans without Morax realizing.

Dean watched as Lana plunged the dagger in the bottom of Morax's neck.

The next thing Lana knew was that she was opening her eyes from across the room. She instinctively reached for her gun, which was no longer there. She was able to focus her eyes on Dean, who was yelling her name. Sitting up, she looked at Morax.

Morax motioned for the group of demons he called in to tie the four of them in the row of metal chairs. Hayley's chair had a mixture of herbs and salt around the chair to prevent her from using her magic once she woke.

Lana was still in too much of a daze to try to fight back. One of the demons held a gun to her head to encourage Dean and Sam to cooperate as they were strapped to the chairs.

"Lana," Dean said as he leaned in her direction. "You need to wake up."

She forced her eyes opened, not remembering that she had even passed out. She looked at Hayley, who was still now conscious and alert. "Hails," she gasped.

"I'm okay," Hayley promised.

Lana nodded and looked around the room. "So this isn't ideal."

Dean cocked a smile. "It ain't nothing we can't get out of."

"Lana," Sam said. "Can you move?"

Lana tried to use her body weight to move the chair forward, but with no luck. She shook her head. "What spell is he using?"

"I don't think it's a spell," Hayley admitted. "It's some kind of mind control. He's making us think that we can't move."

"So we may not even be tied to the chairs," Sam thought out loud.

"Exactly," Hayley said. "But this ring around me is legit. I can't muster enough energy to break the barrier."

Lana looked down at her hands, remaining silent.

"What about his weak spot?" Dean asked.

"I…I don't know of any," Hayley admitted.

Dean cursed under his breath, feeling helpless.

"We just need to think," Sam said, trying to be encouraging.

"Maybe I can."

"Hm?" Hayley asked.

"Maybe I can break through the barrier." She paused. "I mean I have the same blood you have…well almost. It's mom's magic that flows through both of us."

"I don't know, Lana. This isn't like reading a tarot card spread," Dean pointed out.

"But it is," Hayley objected. "We just don't have any tools."

"Your necklace," Sam pointed out.

"Lavender and rosemary," Dean added.

"Perfect for this; lavender for increased physic abilities and rosemary for strength and protection," Hayley said. "Once you break my barrier I can activate the dagger."

"We need a distraction," Lana said.

"Leave that to me," Hayley volunteered. "Morax," Hayley called. "You said you wanted me."

He smiled over Lana's gun. "I do."

"Here I am. Just let them go."

He shook his head. "Please forgive me if I don't trust you, my love."

"I'll prove it," she said.

Morax was now intrigued. "Go on."

While Hayley was talking to Morax, Lana closed her eyes and tried to channel the physic energy that she felt she had inside of her. Her mind traveled through empty space, searching for the faint light she heard her mother talk about. All she needed was to find the light and her energy would break out. Her breath grew short as she mentally focused on chasing after the light. She could feel sweat beads collect in her cleavage and along her brow. She was close; she could almost taste it. And then, there it was, the light. She felt her body levitate and crash into the floor before the light disappeared and she was engulfed in darkness.

"Lana," she heard moments later.

She looked to her side.

Dean was kneeling next to her while Sam positioned himself in front of Hayley. "Lana," Dean said pulling her to her feet.

She looked at him, her eyes focusing. "What?"

"We have to move."

She looked to her side to see Morax on his knees, trying to pull out the dagger. Finally moments after Lana broke Hayley's barrier, the dagger started to affect him.

"Stop!" Morax yelled, with blood spilling out of his mouth. His blood-covered hands had given up on trying to pull the dagger from his neck. "What did you do?"

"It's cursed. It takes all power from the one who meets the blade. And in that case, your immortality."

He shook his head. "No."

"Looks like grandmother dearest was one step ahead of you," Hayley spat.

Lana stepped closer to him, Dean holding his gun out in case Morax made a move. She picked up her gun that had fallen beside Morax's feet. Her body was still weak, but she needed to do this. Lana aimed her gun at Morax's forehead. "And now you're nothing." The gunshot echoed through her ears as she stumbled backwards.

Dean wrapped his arms around her to hold her steady. He shot a worried look at Sam, who was mirroring it.

"Let's get out of here," Hayley suggested, not sharing the same concern her brothers had.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "That's a good idea."

…

"You're like a bonfire… bright, warm… and dangerous," Dean said to Lana as he ran a hand through her mane that night.

Lana smiled under his touch. She had her right leg thrown casually over Dean's hips and was running her fingers along his anti-possession tattoo. "What does that make you, then?"

"A moth to the flame."

She bit her lip, disliking the imagery.

"Hey," he said softly. "What is it?"

Lana rested her head on her free hand, letting the sheet fall down to her hips. "Once we get to New Orleans, Hayley and I may go MIA for a day or two."

Dean's brows furrowed together. "Everything okay?"

"My mother's parents live right outside the French Quarter. A few years after my mother died they left Romania. By then, my dad had moved Hayley and I from our home in New Orleans. We… I don't know them too well. Hayley and our grandmother are close… were close. I don't anymore. I didn't really embrace the whole witch part of our culture the way Hayley did."

"I don't understand."

"Hayley… she's hitting her limit magic wise. Our grandmother can help. She's a pro at this stuff."

"Can I do anything?"  
Lana shook her head. "Just help me keep our girl safe."

"Always," Dean promised as he draped his arm around her.

Lana smiled and kissed Dean. Her tongue greeted his as she climbed on top of him. She grabbed his hands and pinned them behind his head. "I'll show you how dangerous I can be."

He wanted to somehow bring up Morax, but in that moment, he was just happy to have his fists wrapped around her hair and her lips against his. He would talk to her about it, just not in this moment.


End file.
